


Jaded (Grace)

by NoxyHart



Series: The Grace Trilogy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Depression, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Kidnapping, M/M, Nudity, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxyHart/pseuds/NoxyHart
Summary: Gabriel is now dealing with not only the aftermath of his depression but also with the mad demon who is hell bent of trying to capture him. Can the archangel cope with his still healing mind, his renewed relationship with Sam, the demon trying to catch him and Lucifer and Michael's fallout?





	1. A Messy Start

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the Grace Trilogy. So far I hope it meets the standards that everyone expects from me. Also please feel free to leave me a review or ask questions! I love to hear from and talk to my readers!
> 
> Without any further ado...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Noxy

**Chapter 1: A Messy Start**

Dean walked into the healing lab to find Gabriel bent over his journal, writing something while keeping an eye on the bubbling, sparkling blue liquid that was in a pot sitting over a burner. Going over he looked into the pot and a puff of steam hit him in the face. All he could smell for a moment was the overwhelming aroma of something that was both sweet and slight flowery. He pulled back coughing slightly and heard a laugh come from the archangel. Turning he glared at the blonde before looking back at the pot.  
"What are you making now?"  
"Ichor." Gabriel said. "It's like a cure all for angels. Hangover, headaches, life threatening injuries, common colds, you name it."  
Dean eyed the pot again. "It looks gay."  
"Don't blame me." The angel said. "Just be glad it's not the demonic form. I made it last week for Crowley and he asked me if there was anyway to change the color; it was pink."  
Dean chuckled. "Why was it pink?"  
"The Devil's Claw in it." The angel said. "This is almost ready. The only thing that sucks is that this has to mature for a hundred years before it's ready."  
"So you just made a pot of cure all that you can't use for a hundred years?" Dean asked. "Seems like a waste."  
"They'll thank me in a hundred years when it's ready." Gabriel said with a chuckle. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot." The angel dug around in his desk before pulling out a small clear bottle filled with a thick, slightly purple, liquid. "Here. For you and Cassie. It's a lube I make. Works better then anything you can get at the store. It's smells like sandlewood and enhances pleasure while numbing pain. Since I'm sure that Cassie's vessel was a virgin to men when he entered it I thought this might help."  
"Help how?" Dean asked, taking the bottle.  
"Once an angel enters a vessel it doesn't change. No matter how many time you and he have sex his body is going to return to it's virginal state. Same with me. I know sometimes I'd rather not feel that pain and get straight to the pleasure." Gabriel said.  
Dean flushed. "I didn't realize that. He never told me."  
"Don't worry about it. Just use that from now on okay?" Gabriel said closing his journal. "I made a bunch so if you need more just ask."  
"Dean? Gabe?" Sam asked coming in. "What's taking so long? The lunch is going to get cold. Chuck made pizza."  
Gabriel stood and turned the burner down on the pot to a low. "Just finishing up. I told you not to wait for me."  
Sam went over and gave the angel a kiss. "And have your dad yell at me? No thanks. I will say that Lucifer is going to have lunch with us. He's waiting for us."  
Gabriel's eyes lit up. "Really?"  
"Yeah. He said he can even stay for dinner." Sam said with a smile, knowing how happy it made the blonde to spend time with his brother.  
It had been six months since the attack Xaphanel launched against them. Afterwards had been a very rough time with two major events happening that had upset the archangels. Three days after the battle Gabriel had lost all three of his sons. The Norse Children of Loki had given the very Grace that Gabriel had made them from back to him in hopes that it might help him in the long run against Xaphanel. It sent Gabriel into a state of grief that he was slow to come back from but with Chuck and Sam helping he had made it past it. Crowley's gift of the healing lab to the angel had been not only unexpected but a big help as well. It had given the blonde something else to focus on instead of the loss of his children.  
Gabriel wasn't the only one who was grieving. It had taken nearly two months before anyone had realized that Lucifer was also struggling. No one realized it until Dean had walked into the kitchen at the smell of something burning and found the Morningstar passed out in front of the stove. Lucifer, once Chuck had looked him over, had tearfully told them of his break up with Michael. Lucifer had been hiding how badly he was taking it by not only avoiding Michael, but everyone else as well. Thankfully Gabriel had put his lab to good use and made something for the Devil to cope with his now closed bond. The bond was only still there and active because it seemed that Michael was refusing to give the Second Born the closure he needed for the bond to disappear.  
Michael was also dealing with it in his own way. The First Born was hardly ever around, mostly only showing up for the meetings that were scheduled between heaven and hell. Crowley, being Lucifer's Second in Command, had taken over showing up for the devil, something that seemed to anger the First Born more then he cared to admit. Michael released his rage in the form of taking up his sword again and going out on missions that he normally would never bother with. The few times that Lucifer and Michael did cross paths ended with Michael following the Second Born around like a kicked puppy. It got to the point where Lucifer had told Michael he needed to stop stalking him.  
Unfortunately that confrontation meant that Lucifer hardly came around unless he was certain that his estranged mate wasn't going to show up. Surprisingly Sam had been quite encouraging of Gabriel and Lucifer spending time together. It seemed that Sam was not only past his jealousy, but had even struck up a friendship with the Morningstar. So much so that the one day when Michael had come in and was beyond pissed and demanding to see Lucifer, Sam had summoned Chuck to handle the First Born while he rushed to his and Gabriel's room and warned Lucifer. Since then the three were always ready to spend time together and hang out.  
"I hope he's doing okay." The blonde said, linking hands with his hunter.  
"He looked like he was doing better. His weight is coming back." Sam said.  
"Good. It doesn't do to have the Devil looking like a skeleton." Dean said. "I'm not going to lie even Cas and I were getting worried."  
As they got close to the kitchen they could hear the sounds of Castiel asking Lucifer different questions and the devil was answering them patiently with laughter in his voice, something that had been missing for the past few months. Chuck was also answering the angel, chiming in once in a while. Gabriel rushed ahead and Sam let him watching with a smile. Gabriel rushed into the kitchen just as Sam and Dean made it to the door.  
"Lucifer!" Gabriel called rushing for a hug.  
The taller blonde turned and caught his younger brother just in time and swung him around, holding him close. "Gabby. I take it you missed me?" Lucifer asked, setting him down.  
"It's been two weeks." The Fourth Born said. "You said you'd been back in three days."  
"I'm sorry about that. There was a break in and I had to spend the past two weeks fixing it." Lucifer said. "I probably should have sent you a message but I had bigger worries."  
"A break in? Not a break out?" Dean asked with a worried look. "Besides Sam and I, who else would be crazy or stupid enough to break into hell?"  
Lucifer sighed and seemed to war with himself before he sat down rather heavily in his chair at the counter. "May I ask for a drink before I begin to explain things?"  
Chuck nodded and pulled out a glass and gave his favored son a rather large serving of both drink and pizza. "So what happened?"  
Lucifer took a big drink and waited for everyone to start eating. Chuck had really out done himself having made everyone their own small pizza. Lucifer had forgotten how good it was to have a family meal. It was only once everyone was halfway through their food that the Morningstar started talking, but he was sure to refill his glass first.  
"So what happened?" Dean asked. "Who was stupid enough to break into hell?"  
"Xaphanel." Lucifer said softly, flinching at the horror that crossed his brother's face. "He broke into hell. I still don't know how he did it but he made his way down to the torture cells. From what my only surviving guard said he came down there to feed on the pain of the souls. He only stayed for a few minutes. I don't know if he was trying to send a message or what. He was just there and gone."  
"No taunts or threats?" Sam asked. "Just there and gone?"  
"I know." Lucifer said. "It was the strangest thing."  
"Did he take anything?" Dean asked.  
The devil shook his head. "No. At least not that I saw."  
Gabriel took a deep breath. "Did he leave something?"  
That had Lucifer sitting up a bit straighter. "What?"  
"If he didn't take anything then he left something." Gabriel said. "He did that whenever he and Raphael managed to find me. His favorite thing to leave was black pearls."  
Lucifer suddenly turned pale, almost as if he'd seen a ghost. Slowly Lucifer stood and reached into his pocket and pulled out a marble sized black pearl. He let the gem roll off his hand and land on his plate. The gem made a pleasant sound as it bounced on the china before stopping. He stared at it for a minute before looking up at Gabriel.  
"I didn't know. I've been carrying it around since I found it." Lucifer said, his voice sounding hallow. "I thought it might have belonged to one of the demons he killed."  
"You didn't know Luci." Gabriel said. "It's a message. All you need to do is put it in a small bowl of holy water and it'll play."  
"What like a voice mail?" Dean asked.  
"Not only voice messages." Gabriel said looking away. "It works like a video too. It can record anything. I have several of them."  
Sam suddenly reach across and took the angel's hand. "Gabe? Are those the things you were telling me about? The ones in your bag?"  
"Yeah." The angel said softly. "I know how to use them but I've never actually used one myself."  
"Why not?" Dean asked. "Sam makes it sound like you have a bunch of them."  
"I do." Gabriel said, his voice barely a whisper. "I have over fifty. I just never bothered to find out what was on them."  
"Why not?" The hunter asked.  
"Dean!" Sam snapped. "Drop it!"  
Gabriel shook his head. "It's okay Sam. I trust your brother."  
Sam sighed. "You sure?"  
Gabriel nodded before turning back to Dean. "From what I was told all of them are of me and they are all over a twenty year period. I've never looked at them because I am terrified to know what they contain. They all...All of them are from the times I was Raphael's captive. It's all the things they did to me and made me do. I don't remember all of my time when I was with them but what I do remember...It was horrible and degrading."  
Dean turned solemn. "Shit. Dude I'm sorry. I didn't think-"  
"It's alright. You didn't know." The blonde said. "I told Sam about them and everything that happened. It's just another chapter in the dark part of my history."  
"Why did you keep them Gabby?" Lucifer asked. "Why not just get rid of them?"  
"I was in hiding Luci." Gabriel reminded him. "I was supposed to be dead. If another angel or demon found them do you know what could have happened? I could have been returned to heaven and imprisoned or executed if an angel found them. If am demon had found them and seen what they were doing I could have easily been turned into a demon's play thing permanently. I didn't want to take that chance so I kept them all."  
"Is there anyway I could see them?" Lucifer asked, before realized what it sounded like he was asking for. "Not like that Gabby. I mean could I count them? I promise I won't watch them."  
Gabriel frowned. "Promise?"  
Lucifer couldn't stop the grin from rising up on his face. "Cross my heart and watch me fly, watch me as I touch the sky."  
Gabriel let out a sound between a chuckle and a sob. "I can't believe you remember that stupid promise. I was only eight when I made that up."  
"I know." The Morningstar said. "It was the only way to get you to believe me though."  
"Believe what?"  
Lucifer froze, his heart almost stopping in his chest; how that voice taunted him in his every waking moment. He ducked his head and turned away. Crowley swore that Michael wouldn't be here. Now he had no choice but to leave as much as he didn't want to. Picking up his glass he drained the last of it and picked up the pearl from his plate. With that done he pocketed the gem and carried both the plate and glass over to the sink.  
"Luci and I were talking about that stupid promise rhyme I made up." Gabriel said.  
"Oh. I remember that." Michael said. "You made it up to make sure we kept our promises to you. It worked too."  
Lucifer quickly washed his dishes quickly and walked over and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and leaned down and gave Gabriel a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for having me for lunch. I enjoyed it."  
The Fourth Born frowned. "You're leaving? But you just got here! You said you were going to stay for dinner!"  
Lucifer nodded. "I know I did say that but since you told me about the pearl I think I should go find out what it says. Xaphanel may try to break in again and I want to be ready."  
Michael nearly jumped from his seat. "Xaphanel went after you?"  
The Second Born shook his head. "Not after me, well not directly. He just broke into hell and left a message for me. I don't know what it says but Gabby told me how to find out. Now I just need to go back and find out what he said."  
Lucifer went to go stand and stumbled a bit and Sam and Gabriel went to go catch him. "You okay?" Sam asked.  
Lucifer frowned. "Yeah. Just a little dizzy. I think I might have drank too much."  
"You're not going anywhere then." Gabriel said. "Not if you're dizzy. The last thing we need is for you to fly drunk. I can just see you crashing into a wall or something. Crowley would never forgive us if that happened."  
"Gabby I can't stay. I have work to do." Lucifer protested.  
Sam shook his head. "No, you are going to lay down. Come on. You can use our room."  
Lucifer really didn't want to but he was tired. "I guess...I guess it wouldn't hurt to lay down for a little while. Just don't let me sleep for more then two hours. I can't afford anymore then that."  
Gabriel reached out to steady his older brother. "I'll tell you what you can afford. When was the last time you took your potion I made for you?"  
"Tuesday!" Lucifer said with a smirk.  
"It's Saturday you stupid son of bitch!" Gabriel snapped, pulling his brother along towards the door. "What good are potions going to do if you don't take them like you're supposed too?!"  
Lucifer stuttered and tried to protest but Gabriel wasn't having it and could be heard scolding the devil as he dragged him down the hall. Dean and Sam waited until they were out of earshot before the both burst into laughter. It seemed like Gabriel really did have the devil wrapped around his finger.  
"Wow..." Dean said. "I can't believe Lucifer is that afraid of Gabriel."  
"Not afraid." Sam said with a grin. "Lucifer loves him too much to say no."  
"Hey, how did his date go the other night?" Dean asked. "What was the guy's name? Yan something right?"  
"Ianto was his name and he's Welsh." Sam said. "He's not bad looking but it's the accent. That is what sells it."  
"Get me a picture. I want to see this guy. He's got to be something if Gabe set him up with Lucifer. I mean Gabe wouldn't set him up with just anyone, right?" Dean asked.  
Sam nodded. "Apparently he's the son of a water god."  
"Sounds nice." Dean said. "When do we get to meet him?"  
Michael abruptly stood and stormed from the kitchen. Once his footsteps faded away Sam and Dean broke into laughter once more. Chuck glared at them but couldn't fault them for what they were doing, after all he just drugged his son to make sure he would rest. Lucifer was struggling to cope with losing Michael and the First Born was in no way making it easy on the Morningstar. So much so that his health had taken a very bad turn and had required Gabriel's healing skills to keep him stable.  
"I don't approve of this you two." Chuck told them making them fall silent. "I know why you are doing it but it won't make things better between the two of them. When they are ready they will sit down and work things out for themselves. Until then I want you two to be on your best behavior and no more teasing Michael. Understand?"  
The brothers nodded and muttered a yes to the diety. Chuck sighed and turned away. It hurt to see Lucifer, who once taken such pride in his appearance, neglect himself to the point of needing someone to help take care of his wings and body. He wished that he could help his son but Lucifer seemed to find solace only in Gabriel and Sam's company. If that was what it took to see Lucifer recover then so be it.

 

Michael stormed his way to Sam's room. He was tried of Lucifer avoiding him and Sam and Gabriel helping him do it. As he got closer he heard Lucifer's voice and it sounded like he was in pain. Michael slowed down and crept up to the room shielding his Grace. He carefully looked into the room and was shocked by the sight that greeted him. Lucifer looked awful; he was pale and far thiner than Michael remembered him being. The worst were his wings, which were out and missing great patches of feathers, and what feathers did remain were dull and looked like they hadn't been groomed in a while.  
"I told you to take the potion every night." Gabriel said softly.  
"What's the point Gabby? No one wants the Devil as their mate." Lucifer said. "I'm meant to be alone. That's my fate."  
"I did once. You turned me down remember?" The smaller blonde said. "I'm going to make sure Crowley knows when you need to take this so we can get you better okay?"  
Lucifer nodded. "Thank you Gabby."  
Gabriel reached up and kissed the devil on the cheek. "You're welcome Luci. Now I'm going to plug in the electric blanket and I want you to get some rest okay?"  
Michael slipped away feeling sick to his stomach. Had he done this? Had he pushed Lucifer this far that he no longer cared for his own well being? Shaking his head he headed back to the kitchen. He needed to talk to his dad.


	2. Problems and Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 = I beg mercy
> 
> *2 = I beg you

**Chapter 2: Problems and Comfort**

Lucifer looked up as Crowley walked in holding a stack of papers and let out a sigh. "Is it too much to ask for that not to be for me?"  
The Scotsman sat the papers on the corner of the desk and chuckled. "Afraid not mate. I got thirty torture forms, twenty requests for pardons, and about a hundred for the closing of deals so the hell hounds can bring them down."  
Lucifer groaned and put his head in his hands. This paperwork was going to be the end of him. The tinkling of glass made him look up to see Crowley pulling out his potion. The demon poured the required does into a small cup of coffee and brought it over to him along with a doughnut. The devil frowned; he was sure that coffee and sugared pastries were not the type of food the Gabriel had in mind to have him eat.  
Crowley sat the plate and cup down with a smirk. "I won't tell the mouse if you won't."  
The blonde gave him a weak smile. "Thanks. I'm sure Gabby wold be pissed to see you feeding me this."  
"Which is why I'm not saying anything. When was the last time you got any sleep?" The demon asked looking him over.  
"When did you bring me the report on the last skirmish? The one with Drepannon?"  
Crowley shook his head. "That was last week. Right after you got back from your overnight stay with the mouse, moose, and squirrel."  
"Oh." Lucifer said numbly, he was beginning to lose track of his days again he really needed to get a watch or something. "I can sleep later. You just brought me more paperwork. I'm already behind because of the break in."  
Crowley sighed and picked up the papers he had just sat down along with the ones that Lucifer was working on. "These can wait. Go get some rest."  
The devil frowned. "Those need my signature."  
"Which I can easily forge. I'll be in my office across the hall if you need anything." Crowley said. "I'll also lock the door so you won't be disturbed."  
Lucifer swallowed hard. "Thank you Crowley. I know I don't say it but I really do appreciate you and all you do for me."  
"Likewise." The demon said, walking out with the papers and locking the door behind him.  
Crowley walked across the hall and left his huge double doors open for once just to keep an eye on Lucifer's room. He rarely did this but when he did all the demon's knew that the Devil was not to be disturbed unless it was an absolute emergency. Throwing the stack of papers down on his desk he poured himself a drink; this was going to take a while.  
Crowley wasted no time in digging into the papers and soon he was more then halfway through them. It made him wonder why it was so hard for the angel to focus. Maybe Lucifer was worse off then he thought. He would have to take a trip to go see the mouse and find out if he had something in his lab to help the devil focus a little better. A flash of color drew his attention and Crowley looked up and his expression morphed into a glare; Michael was here.  
"What can I do for you?" Crowley asked, pleased when he made the archangel jump a foot.  
Michael turned and look at the demon before looking back at the door. "Why is it locked? Lucifer never locks his rooms."  
"I locked his rooms." Crowley said. "He supposed to be resting. Gabriel's orders."  
"Gabriel didn't say anything about that to me." Michael said with a frown.  
Crowley couldn't help but feel a spark of sadism rise up in him.. "Why would the mouse tell you anything about Lucifer? You're not his mate."  
The First Born actually flinched at that. "He's still my brother. I know he hasn't been feeling well so I wanted to check on him."  
"He should be sleeping." The Scotsman said. "Now that you did your job then get out."  
Blue eyes flashed. "Not until I see Lucifer."  
Crowley leaned back and took a drink of his whisky, staring at the angel. "Lucifer runs hell. I run the day to day things. When I am indisposed, he takes care of it all. When he is indisposed, I run it all."  
Michael's glare grew. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Lucifer is, at present, indisposed. So do me a favor? Get out of my domain yeah? You're not welcome here. Not anymore." Crowley said setting his glass down.  
Michael seemed to puff up with anger before he seemed to deflate. He turned and looked at the closed door once more and the demon was impression with the angel's ability to look like a kicked puppy. Michael seemed like he was actually concerned with the well being of Lucifer. Figuring that it wouldn't hurt he got up and pulled out the key to Lucifer's rooms and unlocked the door. He stepped inside and the First Born followed him frowning and Crowley knew why.  
The couch that had once been in the main room was gone, Lucifer having thrown it out in a fit of rage after the breakup. Same went for the pictures that once sat on the desk; they were now in the locked bottom drawer. Going over to the bedroom, Crowley slowly pushed open the door and he heard Michael gasp behind him, and why wouldn't he? The huge bed that dominated that room was a pile of splinters, torn fabric, and twisted springs. Michael and Lucifer had gotten the bed together after they first returned from hell. Michael seem startled until Crowley pointed out his boss.  
Lucifer was sleeping with his back pressed up against the wall, a habit he had developed while in the Cage that Michael had thought for sure he had broken him of. Instead of a bed, the blonde had a small pile of furs under him to make a soft 'bed'. There was even one rolled up to use as a pillow and the rest were actually being used properly. Michael took a step towards Lucifer, his pale form making the First Born's stomach drop in concern but Crowley put a hand out to stop him.  
Michael wanted to protest but knew that if Lucifer hadn't woke when they came in that he was truly in need of rest. If nothing else his time spent in the Cage meant that his younger brother was a light sleeper. When they first started sleeping together Lucifer would wake at the slightest movement and it normally took him hours to fall back asleep. Michael couldn't help but wonder if that had all come back because of him. With a sigh he gave Crowley a nod turned and walked out. Crowley waited until he was sure the angel was gone before turning to look as Lucifer. Blue eyes met his and the relief was clear in them. The demon nodded and walked out, shutting the doors behind so that the devil could rest.

 

"What do you want me to say Michael?" Gabriel snapped, carefully adding some lavender to his latest potion.  
"You can tell me what's wrong with him!" Michael all but yelled.  
Gabriel glared up at his brother, his gold eyes flashing; the Fourth Born still had his sigil cuff on but it was nearly time for it to come off. "Yell at me one more time in my lab and make no mistake I will put you in your place Mikha'el."  
Sam, who was helping Gabriel by fetching the angel whatever he needed, looked up at the difference in name pronunciation and was shocked to see the nervousness running through the First Born but wisely said nothing.  
Michael took a few steps back and hung his head. "Ol lava akada." *1  
Gabriel's glare didn't lessen, if anything the Trickster looked even angrier. "I'm not the one you should be asking forgiveness from."  
"Gabriel, ol lava elasa." *2  
"Speaking in Enochian to me isn't going win brownie points with me, Brother." The smaller blonde said. "I also refused to speak in another language in front of Sam. I'll keep no secrets from him."  
Blue eyes turned to look at the human and then back. "I know you don't care to hear this Gabriel but Sam is human. Our secrets are not meant for human's ears."  
"Sam and I have been talking about starting a courtship. Father has given us his blessing for whenever we decide to do so. That gives Sam the same rights as Dean when it comes to knowing about our so called 'secrets' since he will be the mate of an angel. Even more so since he'll be the mate of an archangel." Gabriel said coldly. "Sam could you grab me the valerian root please? Third case from the back, second shelf, fourth bottle."  
Sam nodded. "What color am I looking for Gabe?"  
"It's in a clear bottle. I need the brown powder, not the whole root please." Gabriel said. "And I want a kiss before you go."  
Sam chuckled and kissed the blonde as he disappeared into the back to go get the required ingredient. Michael looked over his brother's work and took in what he had on the table. Chamomile, lavender, oat straw, passion flower, and just now he asked for valerian root. All herbs used for sleeping.  
"A sleeping potion?" Michael asked softly. "For yourself?"  
"For Lucifer. He can't sleep. Does that answer your question Michael? Lucifer is dealing as best he can given his problem." Gabriel said. "So what are you going to do about it?"  
That brought the First Born to a halt. "Me?"  
"Yes you." The Trickster confirmed. "This is because you acted just like Sam did the night he and I broke up. So now you need to fix this unless you want Lucifer in a similar state. Think you can do that?"  
"Gabriel I'm being serious." Michael scolded.  
"So am I." Gabriel said looking up at his brother. "Do you know why Lucifer said yes to me?"  
"No." The First Born said, curious as to the sudden change of topic.  
"He said yes because he knew that the person he was in love with would never be able to love him back. He told me that he wasn't sure if he could love me but him being with me was better then being alone. I was very lucky that he did fall in love with me. Lucifer decided to settle for second best as the Second Born. He did it because he knew he wasn't good enough for you."  
"I didn't know that." Michael said, feeling a bit pained at finding that out.  
"Okay. Did you know that I asked Lucifer to be my mate?" The smaller blonde asked.  
Michael felt his heart stutter and blood run cold. "You asked Lucifer to mate with you?"  
"Yes I did." Gabriel confirmed. "And he turned me down. He said he didn't think it was fair that he mate with me when he was still in love with someone else. He didn't want to trap me with him when there was a chance I could find someone I was truly in love with. I told him I understood and I didn't ask him again. Him saying no didn't make me love him any less. If anything it made me love him more because he wanted to put my happiness first. If nothing else Lucifer has never lied about how he feels nor did he ever lie to me the entire time we were together, something I took to heart and put to use for my relationships. Lucifer values love, honesty, and loyalty in a relationship above all else. Do you understand this Michael?"  
"I think so." The First Born said with a nod.  
The youngest archangel sighed at the colors he saw. "No you don't."  
"You're right. I don't."  
"You started disappearing on him Michael. He didn't know what you were doing and you refused to tell him." Gabriel said glaring at him once more. "He was worried about you and you not only told him that it was none of his business where you were or why you were coming back hurt but you also threatened him with his greatest fear. All you did was prove to him that you didn't really care. That you didn't want to be honest with him and it made him question your loyalty. He knows you love him but he also knows that you can love someone and still not trust them. Do you understand now?"  
"What I'm doing isn't-"  
"He has been in love with you since before I was born. What does that tell you?"  
Blue eyes went wide with shock. "He...He has? Why didn't he say anything?"  
"Because he didn't think he was good enough for you. Are you not listening to me?" Gabriel spat, tried of his brother's ignorance. "Think about it. You are our Father's First Born. His Warrior. You are everything that the rest of us could only hope to be. You are our big brother. Our Hero. Why would you even think about dating one of us much less give us the time of day?"  
"I...I never thought of it that way. I didn't know the others even saw me like that." Michael admitted. "Do you see me like that?"  
"We all see you like that. Whenever you would talk to one of the younger ones it was revered as the best thing ever. 'The First Born talked to me.' That was something the younger angel's strived for. Something Lucifer strived for. All he ever wanted was for you to acknowledge that he was worth your time." Gabriel explained, hoping that Michael would understand and Lucifer wouldn't kill him for telling this to the First Born. "Lucifer has never stopped seeking your approval. He has never stopped seeking your love."  
Michael frowned, seemingly thinking over everything he had been told before turning to leave. "Thank you Gabriel. I'm grateful for your help."  
"Michael."  
The blonde paused, his wings frozen in mid flap as he turned to look at his younger brother once more, his face questioning.  
"You ever do this to him again and I'll make those injuries you keep showing up with look like child's play is that understood?" Gabriel asked without looking up from the notes he was writing.  
"Crystal." The First Born said before vanishing.  
Sam came out from behind the shelf and wrapped his arms around the angel. "You could have just asked me to leave. I wouldn't have minded."  
Gabriel shook his head as he turned to kiss his hunter. "I wanted you to hear it. I wanted you to know. I meant what I said about keeping no secrets from you."  
"Thank you for that." Sam asked, pulling the bottle that Gabriel asked him for from under the angel's desk. "Did you really ask Lucifer to mate with you?"  
"Yes I did and yes he really did turn me down. He's been in love with Michael since the beginning." Gabriel said. "He was always too afraid to tell him."  
"So what are we going to do?" The hunter asked. "Are you going to try and get them back together or just leave them be?"  
Gabriel added the valerian root powder and put a lid on his mixture. "That depends on how hard Michael tries. I have a feeling though that tonight is going to be rough."  
"Why?" Sam asked.  
"Because I could sense the he went to hell to see Lucifer. I have no doubt the at some point we are going to be graced with Lucifer and his mindset is going to be unbalanced." Gabriel said. "I just hope he doesn't blow up."  
Sam suddenly reached out and grabbed his angel and lifted him onto the table, being mindful of the other things there and pressed against him, letting Gabriel feel how hard he was. "I thought for sure you were going to put Michael in his place. I don't know what language you said his name in but the was one of the hottest things that I have ever heard pass your lips."  
Gabriel let out a moan and his body was quick to respond, growing hard under the human's gentle rocking. "If this is how me speaking gets you then allow me to speak in several more."  
"Please do." Sam all but growled out as he attacked the blonde's neck with harsh bites.  
Gabriel let out a startled half moan at the biting and began to whimper, clinging to the taller man in front of him. Since Sam had discovered that the angel didn't mind a little rough handling, the hunter was more then happy to give the angel all the pain he wanted. The didn't do it all the time, just when things got to be too much for the angel or if Sam got a bit too excited. Like hearing the sounds that were now falling from his angel's lip. French, Spanish, Russain, and was that...Romanian? Another bite drew babbling in Latin and Sam reached down for the angel's jeans.  
"He you guys dinner is just about ready and-OH!"  
Sam and Gabriel pulled apart to find Dean staring at them.  
"Seriously you guys?! Seriously?! Do you have to do that here?!" The hunter asked, a look of disgust on his face. "Anyone could walk in on the two of you! What if Chuck walked in? Or Crowley?!"  
Gabe let out a chuckle. "My dad wouldn't say anything other then to give advice and Crowley would start stripping to join us."  
"Fuck you! That's disgusting!" Dean snapped. "All least shut the fucking door! Or go to your damn room! I don't want to see either of your bare asses!"  
"Not like you haven't seen mine before Dean." Sam teased, as he leaned back down to nibble at the blonde's neck again.  
"Whoa! Hey! No! Stop that! Bad Sammy!" Dean yelled, grabbing an apron and balling it up to throw at them.  
Gabriel caught it and sat in on the table next to him. "If you don't like it then leave! It's my lab!"  
Dean turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him, muttering about getting a spray bottle for the next time. Sam grinned and pulled the angel down off the table and onto the floor. Clothes went flying as Sam quickly stripped them. Outside Chuck walked up to the door, intent on yelling at the two since they hadn't returned with Dean. He paused at hearing the noises from within.  
"You haven't seen anything yet Gabe."  
"Oh my! Come here you naughty thing."  
Chuck backed away with a chuckle and decided to set their plates aside for later.

 

Sam tensed, waking from a deep sleep as he felt someone come into their room. He reached under his pillow and gripped his knife tightly. He paused as he heard the sounds of clothes hitting the floor along with a bottle and a muffled curse. Knowing someone who was trying to kill him wouldn't be so loud, he peered through the dim light just in time to see Lucifer fling his boxers to the floor before joining them in bed, curling his cold nude form against Sam's.  
Not sure to make of what had just happened Sam turned and gave Gabriel a shove. "Gabe wake up. We have a problem."  
"We just had sex before bed. Wasn't four times enough for you?" The blonde muttered.  
"Gabe...Lucifer is cuddling me."  
That had those gold eyes opening to stare at the human in the dim light of the night light. "What? Are you dreaming?"  
Sam shook his head as he felt Lucifer's cold arm slide around his waist. "Not dreaming. He's naked and cuddling me. He also smells like honey."  
Gabriel sighed. "He's drunk then. Switch me spots. He'll freeze you in no time."  
Sam shrugged but quickly switched spots with the blonde, watching as Lucifer latched onto him with surprising quickness. "Is this what you were talking about?"  
"Yup. I bet you anything that tomorrow he'll wake up and have no idea how he got in our bed much less how he got in the bunker." Gabriel said. "He doesn't want sex. He just needs to know he isn't alone Sam."  
The brunette stared at the passed out Morningstar, who was clinging to his angel as if Gabriel were the only thing keeping him sane. Shaking his head he figured what the hell. He knew that neither Gabriel or Lucifer would do anything with each other and if Lucifer needed this then he wasn't going to deny him the need for basic human, or in this case angelic, comfort. Sam cuddled close and flung his arm around both the angels drawing a confused noise from the smaller archangel.  
"Sam?"  
"In the morning tell him the next time he wants to cuddle that he should get here before I fall alseep. I came very close to stabbing the idiot." Sam muttered, burying his face in those blonde locks, not realizing that he had just made his angel very happy.


	3. Talks and Kisses

**Chapter 3: Talks and Kisses**

Castiel frowned as he checked over the last place that Xaphanel had been spotted. There was nothing remarkable about this place but he kept appearing here. He had been seen here ten times over the past two weeks. The strange thing was that every time an angel showed up to investigate, the demon would wait until they were close enough before he would vanish angrily. The demon never attacked but always left leaving whatever angel happened to be there unharmed.  
Not knowing what else to do Michael had decided to go himself but Castiel had told his brother that he would go. Michael had argued for nearly two hours with him but he wouldn't be swayed and Michael had only let him go once he assigned two angels that he had personally trained to be the dark haired angel's guard. Castiel didn't have choice but to accept his eldest brother's condition but he did warn Michael that he didn't know if he could ensure their safety if Xaphanel did show up. The First Born gave him a look that clearly said he didn't believe the younger capable of protecting the other two.  
"The demon must have run." One of the angel's said. "Probably felt us coming and ran like the other cowardly demons do."  
Castiel shook his head. "If that were the case then why would he wait for the others to get close before leaving? Why would he leave them unharmed?"  
"Because he was looking for someone?" The other angel asked, uncertainly, hoping that was what the dark haired ange was trying to point out.  
{And you would be right. Hello Castiel.}  
Castiel stood and came face to face with the sightless purple demon. "Xaphanel."  
{I was hoping to see you again. I've missed our talks.} The demon said, his tail flicking.  
"I was right then. You were waiting for me." Castiel said eyeing the demon.  
{I was. I wanted to see how you were faring since our wonderful week together.}  
Castiel took a step back and his foot caught on a piece of broken concrete. He braced himself for the fall but something grabbed him. He looked up to find Xaphanel's tail wrapped tightly around his wrist, keeping him from hitting the floor. The demon slowly pulled him back into a standing position and released his wrist, making the two guards stand down.  
"Thank you." The angel said.  
The demon let out a snort and took a few steps back, his talons clicking slightly. {Don't thank me. I don't know why I did it. If you had been hurt I could have fed on your pain. I don't know why I stopped you from falling.}  
"You said you liked me." Castiel said, stepping towards the demon. "What did you mean when you said you liked me?"  
{I don't know. Other then Raphael and Jibril you were the only other angel I actually talked to. It was a strange thing for me to be able to talk to an angel that wasn't my Master or the one I was supposed to torture.} The demon admitted, his tail flicking again, much like an agitated cat.  
One of the angels let out an angry noise at Xaphanel's admission of torturing Gabriel and his angel blade appeared in his hand. Castiel turned, fearing the worst, and motioned for him to stand down. The angel glared but stood down making Castiel sigh in relief before turning back to Xaphanel, who was suddenly much closer. The dark haired angel was scared of the purple demon but tried not to show just how much.  
{You are an odd one Castiel. They are both stronger then you and yet here you are protecting them.} That striped tongue flicked out. {Do you fear that I will kill them?}  
"I do." Castiel admitted. "Then their deaths will be on my hands and I will have failed not only them but Michael and Gabriel as well."  
Xaphanel raised himself up to his full eight foot height and stared down at the angels before returning to his pervious position. {I give you my word then, Castiel, that I shall not harm them unless they attempt to harm me first. Which would be a futile attempt on their part.}  
"Thank you." Castiel said, a weight in his chest lifting. "Now what did you want from me? You said you were waiting for me."  
{I just wanted to see you. I wish I had been there when Jibril realized you had no injuries. He must have been so confused.} Xaphanel said, seemingly pleased to just be talking to him.  
"You just wanted me to come here and talk?" Castiel asked curiously, making sure that he was reading the demon right.  
{I did. I don't understand it myself. I like you.} Xaphanel stressed. {I like you but I don't know why I like you. You're not strong, you have very little pain in you, and even less fear. What makes you so special?! Why do I keep thinking about you?!}  
The demon suddenly grabbed one of the huge shipping containers and threw it across the room, making both of the angel's grab Castiel and pull him away from demon. Xaphanel continued to rage, ranting in the demon tongue. Both of the angels tried to get Castiel to leave but he refused; there was not guarantee that the purple demon would come back to this place if he left now. After a few minutes the demon stopped and turned to look at him, his tail twitching nearly nonstop.  
{I apologize for my actions. It was never my intent to frighten you Castiel. We should continue this another time when I am in a more agreeable mood and am better fed.} The demon said. {You'll see me again soon.}  
Instead of leaving right away as Castiel assumed he would Xaphanel came closer and held out a hand to him. The angel frowned and the two with him moved to protect him. Castiel halted them and took a step towards the demon. He carefully placed his hand in the demon's clawed one, not knowing what to expect. Xaphanel inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring wide before his striped tongue slide out and licked the back of his hand. That done the demon released his hand and stepped back.  
A wall of blue flames sprung up between the angels and the demon. Xaphanel cast one last look at Castiel before stepping into the flames and vanishing. The flames went out leaving behind the heavy scent of sulfur and a dark scorch mark on the floor. Castiel shook himself as he wiped his hand off, looking around at the damage before shaking his head. He now had more questions then answers. Maybe he should talk to Gabriel after he got through reporting to Michael. The two other angels moved to flank him, insisting that he be taken to the healers before taking him to back to Michael.

 

Lucifer groaned, his head pounding. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to ask Crowley to bring him as much to drink as he possibly could so he could drown his sorrows. He felt really warm and was laying on something soft, far softer then what he was used to. This didn't feel like his bed that had made for himself. Opening his eyes he was greeted with the sight of blonde hair in front of him and brunette hair next to the blonde. Oh dear father how he hoped he was dreaming. He was in bed with Gabriel and Sam. This could not possibly be happening.  
Rolling over onto his back he felt the sheet brush against his morning erection and froze. Shaking his head he lifted the blankets and sheets to find that, yes, he was indeed naked. Could this get any worse? Taking a deep breath he lifted the blankets a bit more and realized that the other two were also nude. Apparently it could get worse, they were all naked. Just how much did he have to drink last night?!  
Lucifer dropped the blankets and put both hands over his face. "Nonononononono... Please let this be a dream."  
"That isn't going to help." Came Sam's sleepy voice. "This isn't a dream."  
"Fuck..." The Fallen cursed; this was not good at all and his chances of slipping out without waking the two had just gone out the window.  
"We're not just yet but it's still early." Gabriel's voice teased. "I think there's time for a quickie. What do you think Sam?"  
The bed shifted. "It's only seven. There's still time."  
Lucifer couldn't stop the sob that slipped from him. He had slept with both Gabriel and Sam. Michael was going to kill him for sure. He was coming between an angel and his intended mate. Lucifer had just broken angelic law; he'd be thrown back into his Cage for sure if he didn't end up dead first. A warm body was suddenly over top of him and Lucifer flinched. Opening his eyes he was met with worried green.  
"Lucifer listen to me. Take a deep breath in okay? Good now let it out. No slower. Good. Now another deep breath in. Okay and let it out." Sam coached, and the Devil was shocked to realize that he had been close to a full blown panic attack. "There. Better?"  
Lucifer nodded. "I am. I'm sorr-"  
"Don't make me hit you." Gabriel said. "That was my fault. I should have known that you were in no state for jokes. You didn't sleep with us."  
The Morningstar gave his younger brother a look that said that he clearly didn't believe that.  
"He means you didn't have sex with us." Sam clarified, pulling away from the tall blonde. "You came in last night and stripped down and began cuddling us. I also almost stabbed you because you scared me."  
"I'm sorry. I don't even remember doing that much less even getting here." Lucifer said. "The last thing I remember was doing paperwork in my room and asking Crowley to bring me a drink."  
Gabriel turned to Sam. "Told you. I win. Now I get to see you in a french maid outfit."  
Sam glared. "Dream on."  
Lucifer stared at the two before breaking down in a mixture of laughter and tears. Gabriel leaned down and pulled Lucifer into a sitting position and hugged the blonde tightly. The devil broke down sobbing into his brother, words falling from his lips that didn't sound like Enochian or demonic. Sam watched as Gabriel quickly calmed the Fallen and dried his tears.  
"I never should have said yes to him Gabby. I knew better! I knew he'd leave me! I knew things would go back to the way they were. He only asked because I was the only one there. He only asked because he knew I wouldn't sleep with him otherwise. I was just convenient. If it had been someone else trapped in there with him then he would have asked them." Lucifer whispered.  
"Then why did you say yes?" Sam asked softly.  
Lucifer looked up at Sam with pained blue eyes. "Because it was better then being alone. I wanted my dream to come true even if I knew it would fall apart in the end. I just needed to have something to hold onto when I ended up alone again."  
Sam felt sorry for the Fallen. He didn't think it had been possible but Gabriel had been right. It seemed that all Lucifer wanted was companionship. He was lonely which was an odd thought for the hunter. Sam couldn't blame him either after spending all those years in the Cage by himself. The angel was bound to have some issues.  
Gabriel hugged his brother again. "You're not alone Luci. I'm always going to be here for you."  
"I know you are." Lucifer said.  
Sam watched as Lucifer suddenly leaned in close to Gabriel. Their lips almost touched before the taller blonde seemed to realize what he was doing and pulled back so suddenly that the hunter feared that the devil would end up with whiplash. Gabriel frowned and the pain and hurt was visible in his eyes at Lucifer's quick retreat. Sam frowned and a sudden thought occurred to him. What if there was a way to make Lucifer and Gabriel happy at the same time?  
"Lucifer?" Sam asked.  
The blonde looked up and Sam quickly leaned in and locked lips with the Fallen. The Morningstar tensed under the sudden assault but soon relaxed. It took a moment of gentle coaxing before the Second Born began to kiss back. Once Sam was sure the angel was finally relaxed he pulled back, not at all surprised to see the confusion on his face despite being dazed by the kiss.  
"That had to be the hottest thing I think I have ever seen." Gabriel said, staring at the two. "Quick Sam. Do it again. I want to record it this time."  
That brought Lucifer out of his dazed state real quick. "What? No! I shouldn't have-Michael is going to kill me-I don't know what I was thinking-This is a mis-"  
Gabriel was the one to kiss the blonde this time. It took less time for Lucifer to relax with this kiss. Sam watched as Gabriel not only quickly took control of the kiss but had the devil melting under his touch. Gabriel pulled back and Lucifer let out a whimper and moved to follow him but the smaller just put a hand on his chest and the devil laid back down. Gabe turned to Sam and motioned for him and the hunter realized that it was his turn and Sam kissed the devil, who laid there allowing the hunter to do as he wished.  
Sam grinned as he pulled back. "I didn't realize that you were so laid back Lucifer."  
The devil flushed and averted his eyes, a dark blush taking over his face.  
The Trickster laughed. "Lucifer was never really the take charge type in bed. That was more my department. As far as I know he's never topped anyone." The blonde turned to his older brother. "Unless you and Michael...?"  
"No. He wouldn't let me." Lucifer muttered.  
Gabriel turned back to his boyfriend. "See? Luci doesn't top."  
Sam shrugged. "That's fine with me."  
"What are we doing?" Lucifer asked suddenly, his voice betraying his nervousness.  
"You said you didn't want to be along right?" Sam asked. "Well since Michael is giving you such a hard time you can stay with us. We can sleep, cuddle, do whatever you feel comfortable with until you start feeling better and getting back into the swing of things."  
"You'd do that for me?" The devil asked, a bit shocked.  
"Yeah." Sam confirmed. "I want Gabe to be happy. You being with us and not being alone makes him happy and that makes me happy."  
Lucifer turned to Gabriel. "I don't know if I can break anymore laws Gabby."  
"You have a point." The Fourth Born said before turning to his hunter. "Hey Sam. If we happen to see any other angels and they ask why Luci is with us do you mind saying that you're polygamous?"  
"Why?"  
"Because technically Lucifer is coming between the set rules of intended partners which is punishable." Gabriel said. "If you say your polygamous then other angels have to abide by it."  
Sam turned to look at Lucifer. "I never thought that not only would I get to be with not one but two angels but that I'd also turn polygamous."  
Gabriel watched as Lucifer began to relax before turning to Sam. "Do you mind?"  
The hunter reached for nightstand and pulled out a jar of lube. "Only if I don't get to watch."  
Lucifer swallowed hard at the look the two were giving him. What had his night of drinking gotten him into? If nothing else he was going to kill Crowley.

 

Michael looked over the report that he had been given. It was from the two angels he had assigned to watch Castiel. If he had known that Xaphanel was actually going to show up then he never would have allowed the younger angel to go. It seemed from what he was told that the demon didn't seem to harbor an ill intent towards Castiel even though the dark haired angel was his target. He had felt his heart just into his throat when they returned without him but the worry didn't cease when they informed him that the angel was being seen to by the best healers in heaven. Healers that had been personally by Gabriel before his flight from heaven.  
With a sigh he sat the paper down. He didn't understand this at all. Why was Xaphanel wanting to speak with Castiel? Had something happened between the two during the week that the two were together? The younger angel hadn't been harmed; the demon hadn't even fed from him which was odd. According to Gabriel the demon had a voracious appetite when it came to feeding on Grace. Something that he had first had with being the demon's meal once a week. It hurt every time and it always left him feeling like he had just come from a battle.  
Michael couldn't understand. The demon had told him that he liked Castiel. Maybe the thing had developed some kind of feelings for the angel? What kind of feelings he didn't know. It was enough that the two guards had not only witnessed the demon saving Castiel from a fall but also kissing his hand, if you could call it that. It made Michael sick to think of that demons's tongue touching his younger brother in anyway. Especially after knowing what it could do, have felt the effects and seen then on Gabriel.  
The door opened to his office and Castiel was escorted in along with the healer that look at him. She walked Castiel over to the couch and made his sit before turning back to the First Born. Michael was a bit shocked at the glare the dark haired angel gave to his sister. Turning away Michael put his full attention on the healer.  
"No poisons. No scratches. No injuries at all. He has a clean bill of health." She told him. "I did find one thing. He appears to have mated...a human."  
Michael frowned at the disgust he heard in her voice. "A human?" He asked.  
"Yes. I tried to get him to let me remove the mark so he could mate with an angel but he refuses. I thought it would be best to ask you for permission instead." She said throwing a dirty look over he shoulder at the angel.  
Michael nodded. "I see. You came here to ask me to break angelic law so you could remove a mating mark just because his mate is human?"  
The woman seemed stunned. "N-No sir."  
"If that had been then case then you would have to do the same thing for Gabriel as he will be mating with a human. Castiel is the mate of Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester will be Gabriel's mate." Michael revealed, watching as she paled and swayed. "For now you'll be placed under arrest pending a review of your work. Get out of my sight."  
Michael waved his hand and she was sent to the dungeon. With that done he turned back to Castiel only to find himself with an armful of the angel. Michael hugged him back and smiled at the mumbled thanks.  
"She deserved it." Michael said. "Now do you want to tell me what happened out there? Your guards told me but I want to hear it from you Castiel. Please."  
The dark haired angel nodded. "When we first went in there was nothing there but I had a feeling that he was waiting for me. It's why I wanted to go in the first place."  
"Then what happened?" Michael asked, trying to keep his cool; come Sunday he was going to let that demon have it.


	4. Testing a Theory

**Chapter 4: Testing a Theory**

Castiel stared at Gabriel, who was sitting across from his with a cup of tea and a large slice of chocolate cake. So far the angel hadn't said anything after he and Michael had finished explaining what had happened the pervious day. Dean's hand found his and Castiel was grateful for the support as he felt disturbed beyond belief. Gabriel lifted his cup and took a sip of his tea before sitting it back down.  
"Gabriel?" Michael prompted.  
"What?" The angel asked picking up his fork to take a bite of his cake.  
"I think they are asking for your input." Lucifer said from his place next to the smaller blonde.  
"I know that." The blonde said. "I'm not to give an answer that I'm not sure of. Having spent the longest amount of time with Xaphanel I would prefer the option of thinking over his actions before giving out a piece of advice that may get someone killed."  
"Okay." Dean said. "I can understand that but has he done anything like this before?"  
"As far as I am aware the only angels that he had contact with was Raphael and myself." Gabriel said, shoving his cake aside with a mournful look. "Raphael was always very careful about letting other angels know about us. The area we were kept in was warded heavily. Those pyramids were very good for both warding and soundproofing if nothing else. I know that he knew of Michael and Lucifer because I remember screaming for the both of you too many times to count. I think Castiel may be the only angel that Xaphanel has met that Raphael had no influence over."  
"What does that mean?" Sam asked. "How could Raphael have influence over him?"  
"It means Castiel is the first angel that Raphael couldn't say anything bad about." Gabriel said. "His view of Castiel is his own and not some skewed concept that was put into his head by Raphael."  
"How skewed?" Michael asked.  
Gabriel fell silent again and Sam could see the fight going on in those gold eyes. The angel was debating with himself about talking about his time with Raphael and Xaphanel. When the Trickster revealed what happened to Sam, the hunter had been disgusted at how horribly they had treated the youngest archangel. Sam gripped the blonde's hand tightly making him look up at him.  
"You don't have to tell them Gabe. What happened to you is a need to know thing." Sam said gently. "Don't hurt yourself by bringing it back up."  
"You were described as a stuck up bully who only cared for himself and would gladly throw someone under a bus if it meant saving your own hide and the only thing that mattered to you was your own pride Michael. You were seen as a controlling, anger driven, maniac that only took joy in making other people hurt and was cold to everyone that tried to be kind to you, Lucifer. As for you Dad, you showed favoritism for some of us but for the rest you couldn't even be spared to give them the time of day, and threw the useless ones away the first chance you got." Gabriel said quickly, his voice cracking horribly. "As for me I was painted as a whore who only cared about sex and was willing to do anyone or or anything that could get me off."  
Gabriel suddenly shuddered and pulled away, his whole body shaking. Lucifer reached for him but Sam was quick enough to reach around the table to stop him. The devil frowned but Sam shook his head. Sam sat back down and laid his hand, palm up into front of the angel and waited patiently. Gabriel stared at the hunter's hand for a minute before he shakily laid his hand down on Sam's. The Fourth Born looked up at his boyfriend with confusion but Sam just leaned forward and kissed his cheek, a small smile on his face.  
"It's alright Gabe. You're safe. It's just us here okay?" Sam reassured him. "See? Just us."  
The blonde nodded and looked back up. "Castiel is the only angel that Xaphanel had no information on. He might have seen Cassie in my head but he either didn't care or overlooked it."  
"So then there's a chance that he's actually curious?" Michael asked, making a note to ask about Gabriel's freak out later.  
"I think he might be." Gabriel confirmed. "It might explain why he refuses to hurt him too. Xaphanel may be genuinely confused about how he feels because Raphael isn't here to tell him what to think or feel."  
"So why is he hitting on my mate?" Dean asked angrily.  
"Maybe he is confusing his lack of hatred for Castiel for something else." Gabriel asked, as Sam pushed his cake back towards him and handed him the fork. "I know you don't care to be reminded of this fact but Xaphanel was made for the sole purpose of...hurting me in sexual ways. Sex and pain are all he knows. He doesn't want to cause Cassie pain so he has sex, which he knows can cause pleasure, to fall back on. Given his age too, along his limited contact with others, it puts his age at roughly sixteen in human years."  
"So he's going through demon puberty. That's just great." Dean muttered.  
"It might be better then you think." Chuck said, watching as Gabriel took a big bite, pleased that his mini breakdown didn't upset him too badly. "If Xaphanel thinks he cares for Castiel then there is a good chance that he won't hurt Castiel at all. We already knew he made sure that Castiel didn't get hurt. He might even go as far as protect him."  
Crowley, who had been silent so far, looked up. "How about we put that to a test?"  
"Those are very dangerous words." Gabriel said. "There's no way to safely test that."  
"On the contrary, there is." Crowley said, taking a bite of his own cake. "I have a couple of demons who can do exactly as their told. I can have a place all set up and ready to go at a moment's notice. I can have cameras set up in less then an hour. The only thing I need is the bait with the proper stage dressings."  
The room fell silent at that. The risks to pull this off were dangerous at best. There was no guarantee that things would go according to plan. Not to mention the risk that the person playing as the bait would have to take.  
"I'll do it." Castiel said. "What time should we do this?"  
"Hell no!" Dean said standing. "That son of a bitch had you once and I am not going to let him have you again!"  
Castiel stood too. "Dean if I can make friends with Xaphanel then I might be able to talk him out of going after Gabriel. If I can do that then maybe I can make him see what he's doing is wrong. I can help stop this."  
"Cas I don't want you anywhere near him!"  
"You can't stop me Dean! This is my choice! Maybe it'll help erase some of my sins."  
"You don't have any sins! I'm not going to let you do this!"  
"It's my choice Dean!"  
"Dammit Cas!" The hunter snapped before turning to the one person he thought would have his back. "Say something Gabriel!"  
The blonde archangel stared hard at his younger brother, emotions dancing in his gold eyes too fast to track. He looked down at the plate in front of him and his hand slid up to his arm where the demon's mark used to reside until Lucifer had removed it. Gabriel heaved a sigh and looked back up at Castiel, who was watching him with curious blue eyes.  
"Do you understand what you'd be risking Castiel?" Gabriel asked, his voice cold. "If this goes wrong death would be the best thing that could happen to you. Xaphanel could torture you, feed from you, and even possibly rape you. Do you understand this?"  
The young angel stood tall. "I do. I'm aware of the risks."  
"Then you also know that if something does go wrong that we might not be able to get to you in time to save you right?"  
Castiel nodded this time. "I do understand. I'm still willing to take that risk."  
"Then since you understand that then you can understand why I would ask you to swear on your Grace not to take an unnecessary risks." Gabriel said softly.  
"I swear on my Grace, to you the Archangel Gabriel." Castiel said with a bow.  
"Wait you're letting this happen?!" Dean asked angrily. "You can't make him do this!"  
Gabriel shook his head and stood, grabbing his plate and tea and leaving but not before throwing a parting word over his shoulder at the hunter. "I see that is one lesson that you never learned about angels Dean. No one ever makes us do anything."

 

Xaphanel was surprised when he appeared at the warehouse to find Lucifer waiting for him instead of Castiel. He had been meeting with the dark angel for an hour every day since their first meeting. Finding Lucifer there was a bit of a shock but the Devil didn't seem like he wanted to fight. If anything he seemed nervous and, he took a deep breath to scent the angel, afraid. Best to see what the Fallen wanted.  
{Why does the Lord of Hell honor me?} Xaphanel asked slinking out of the shadows, making the blonde jump.  
Lucifer stared at demon for a minute before turning away. "I didn't believe Gabby but it looks like he was right. You don't have him. I'll leave you to your business then demon."  
Xaphanel tail whipped out and caught the Second Born around the waist, pinning his arms to his side before pulling him close. {Who was Jibril right about me not having? One of your little pets?}  
Lucifer struggled. "Let go of me you filth! I don't have time for your games!"  
The demon gave the angel a hard shake. {Answer the question or I will break you in half and feast on your pain.}  
"FUCK!" The blonde cried as his body was jerked. "I need to find Castiel!"  
Xaphanel was so shocked by the sudden statement that he dropped the angel. {What?!}  
The Morningstar laid on the pavement trying to will away the pain he was in. "Castiel came here yesterday didn't he? He came to see you."  
The demon lowered himself to slide his tongue along the Second Born's arm, making him jerk away. {Yes. He was here for an hour. We talked as we have been. After his hour was up he left. He said that he had a mission that he had to complete for Michael. Has something happened?}  
Lucifer got to his feet, damn his back hurt. "Cassie never made it his team. They waited for almost an hour before realizing something was wrong. They came here to see if you were holding him up but they found nothing. I knew you'd be waiting for him so I came to see for myself. Gabriel swore that you wouldn't have him, that he must have been taken before he got to his team but after he left you. I just had to see it for myself."  
{What path did he take?}  
Lucifer turned to face the demon once more. "Why do you care?"  
Xaphanel charged, slamming Lucifer through three wooden walls before finally hitting a brick wall, which indented around the Morningstar's body. {What path?} The demon hissed out, his voice low and tail lashing.  
Lucifer spit out a mouthful of blood. "He was going northeast."  
Xaphanel dropped the angel and blue flames appeared before the demon vanished into them. Lucifer laid there breathing heavily for a few moments before Crowley and Dean rushed into the room. Dean winced at the injuries decorating the Fallen's body; Gabriel was not going to be happy and neither was Michael. Lucifer wasn't supposed to get hurt.  
"Damn. You okay?" Dean asked.  
"Help me up." Lucifer said, letting the human and demon support him. "It made him take the bait didn't it? Hurry up and get me back to the bunker. We need to be ready."

 

Xaphanel followed the scent of his prey, it seemed that Castiel did indeed run afoul of something. He smelled two demons and the blood of both demons and one angel. How dare they hurt his angel! Xaphanel followed the scent to an abandoned high rise that was only partially finished. There were no guards except for the two demons he could feel. He slunk from shadow to shadow until he made it to the floor where he could feel Castiel's Grace.  
When he made it to the floor he couldn't stop the growl that rose up in him. His angel was hurt. He could smell the blood and taste the pain. He slid forward, using his unique way of seeing and took in the damage. Castiel's jacket was missing and his shirt had been torn off of him and ripped into a blindfold making it so the angel couldn't see. To add insult to injury they had taken the angel's tie and turned it into a gag.  
Sliding away from the angel he made his way down to the floor below where the two demons were. Sneaking up behind them he whipped his tail out catching one around the throat and lifting him high into the air. The other he dug his claws into, pulling screams from the demon before he dug his teeth into the his neck, feeding on the pain and fear he could feel. He would need it for his angel's protection. Dropping the now mangled body and turned and fed from the second one before dropping that body as well.  
Glancing down he realized that he was splattered with blood. He didn't was to scare his angel. There! He picked up the barrel of rainwater and dumped it over him before shaking off like an overzealous dog. Making sure the blood was all of he went back up where he found Castiel struggling weakly against the chains holding him. Xaphanel came closer and the angel became almost frantic.  
{Stop that. You're going to make your injuries worse.} He said coming forward and using his claws to cut the fabric away from those blue eyes.  
Castiel looked around a bit nervously.  
{They're dead. I killed then for what they did to you.}  
Confusion filled those blue eyes and he carefully pulled the knot out of the tie, allowing it to hang around the angel's neck once more. "How...How did you find me? How did you know I was missing?"  
{Lucifer came looking for you. He thought I had something to do with your disappearance. I was not happy when I found out that Jibril can't even properly keep track of you. I was less impressed with Lucifer's accusations. If I wanted you hurt I would do it.} Xaphanel said snapping the chains.  
What the demon didn't expect was for the angel to collapse, his legs unable to support him. A quick search revealed why the angel was so weak; a large cut that was still bleeding on his back. Xaphanel kept his growl contained, not wanting to frighten the angel. He may have Jibril's knowledge of healing but that didn't mean he was able to heal. Castiel needed help.  
He didn't want to take the angel back to his family. If anything he wanted to keep the angel far from them to keep him safe. He could protect the angel far better then they could. Castiel let out a moan and struggled to stand but his legs gave way again and Xaphanel pulled him close; the angel was going to hurt himself.  
{Be still. You're still bleeding.}  
"I need...I have to make it to Gabriel..."  
{I shall take you to Jibril. In your condition you would not be able to make the trip.} Xaphanel said lifting the angel into his arms.  
Castiel let out a cry of pain and the demon paused. The cut was bleeding even more since moving him; he needed to stop the bleeding. With a growl he used his tail and wrapped it tightly around the angel to keep the blood in his body. Summoning his flames, he stepped into them, making sure to shield the angel from the hell fire. Appearing at the bunker where he had made his stand last time he walked over to the garage door and kicked it, making the alarms blare loudly. It didn't take long before the doors were pulled open by the two hunters and Michael. The First Born had his blade in hand and the two had guns, no doubt with silver bullets.  
{Where is Jibril? Castiel is gravely injured.}  
There was a scuffling sound and the smaller blonde appeared in all his beauty followed closely by the shorter, curly haired man he had seem last time that seemed to be their leader of some sorts. He came forward but the tall human, Sam was his name, stopped him. Jibril shrugged him off and came forward, stopping a few feet away. Xaphanel couldn't stop himself from licking his lips at the fear he could smell on the blonde. Jibril froze and he knew that he was going to have to make the first move.  
{He has a large cut. It won't stop bleeding and has made him weak.} The demon said laying the angel on the ground, but not removing his tail. {I staunched the bleeding.}  
Jibril moved forward and began checking over the dark haired angel, muttering under his breath. "Broken ribs. No internal. Blood loss. Stab wound. You'll be okay once I get you fixed up Cassie."  
Castiel nodded his blue eyes sliding closed. Jibril took off his shirt and tied it around the dark angel's wound to stop the bleeding and Xaphanel removed his tail. The human, Dean if he remembered right, and Michael came forward and picked Castiel up and began to carry him into the garage. Jibril stood as well and Xaphanel reached out and grabbed the blonde angel's hand, the one that he had scared over with his venom the night they reunited.  
The blonde jerked, his whole body shaking. "Let go."  
{I did not do this to him. I would never hurt him. The two that did do this are dead. He is not as strong as he believes himself to be. I would suggest that in the future you keep a better eye on Castiel.} Xaphanel said, his tongue flicking out.  
Those gold eyes narrowed. "Or what?"  
Xaphanael pulled the angel's hand close and licked at the scar he left there feeling the fear grow. {If he didn't need your healing Jibril, then make no mistake I would have taken him from you. If you find yourself incapable of protecting him from harm then I will.}  
"He's my brother." Jibril said. "And I want you to stay far away from him!"  
Xaphanel laughed. {Then I suggest you find that wonderful fighting spirit of yours that I've come to admire so much and use it to protect him. Otherwise I will keep him safe from you.}  
"Stay away from my family!" The blonde snapped, trying to jerk away.  
The demon let out a snarl and shoved the blonde to the ground and let out a roar before vanishing into his blue flames. Sam rushed to help Gabriel stand, pissed to see that the archangel had scraped his hands and arms up. Lucifer, even in his still slightly battered state, came to help as well and they waited until the got into the garage where Chuck began fussing over his two injured sons.  
"Looks like you were right Gabby." Lucifer said as Chuck carefully went back to finishing his healing. "I didn't want to believe it."  
Gabriel flinched as Sam picked a piece of gravel out of his arm. "I figured that it was something like that but I didn't expect that much devotion. That was something else."  
"Can you please undo this spell?" Castiel asked. "This feels uncomfortable."  
Gabriel gave a snap and the dark haired angel's injuries vanished. "Sorry Cassie. Not the most comfortable spell is it?"  
The angel nodded pleased that the illusion was gone. "Now that we have this information what will we do with it?"  
"Nothing." Crowley said. "This is our ace in the hole. Now we have something hanging over his head. We just need to to find a way to play it to our advantage."


	5. Lucifer's Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! 
> 
> SEX AHEAD!

**Chapter 5: Lucifer's Pain**

Screams and pleading echoed through the halls along with the angry growls of hell hounds and the cruel taunts of demons. This was the area of the souls that were fresh to hell and ready for their just punishments. Lucifer quickly checked the clipboard on the door of the new arrival's cell. For once he was actually ahead of his paperwork, something that he knew would make Crowley proud. Reading the Lucifian script on the paper, he nearly gagged and Gabriel's upset face flashed in his mind.  
_Pedophile. Thirty seven victims. Twenty one rapes. Sixteen murders._  
Lucifer used the new pen that Crowley had given him and quickly wrote out the punishment with a smirk before moving onto the next.  
_Serial killer. Nineteen victims. Three strangulation . Sixteen stabbings._  
He frowned and checked the second page that detailed the kills before deciding on a punishment this time. Please with what he came up with he quickly wrote out the instructions and began to move onto the next. Taking a step Lucifer felt a sharp pain shoot up his spine and he fell to his knees, his pen rolling away. He bit his lip in an effort not to cry out as he waited for the pain to fade.  
He cursed himself for coming down here alone against his Dad's recommendation, instead of staying at the bunker. The damage to his back was healed but Chuck had warned him that there would be some lingering effects. Xaphanel had, for all intents and purposes, severed his spine, something that neither he or Chuck had wanted to reveal to Gabriel. As such he had Chuck do the best he could but his father had warned him that he would need a few more secret healing sessions before the damage was completely gone.  
A warm set of hands were suddenly pulling him up from the floor. Lucifer bit his lip harder, tasting blood and his eyes slammed closed as the pain traveled further up his back. Something warm wrapped around him and he felt almost peaceful then the pain spiked again and left him breathless. As the pain began to die down he realized that he was laying on something incredibly soft and there was blessed warmth against his pained back. A warm wet towel dabbed at his brow and wiped the blood from his lip.  
"Luc? Is that better? I'm sorry that I moved you so quick."  
Lucifer tensed at the voice and pain shot through him again. "AH!"  
Warm hands pressed him down and there was a quiet click and the warmth grew. "Relax. You're making it worse. Dad will be here in a few minutes. He got worried when he felt you leave the bunker. He asked me to check on you. I'm glad I did. What were you thinking Luc? How long would it have taken for someone to find you?"  
"Crowley...would have been...looking for me...for paperwork..." Lucifer said, his body relaxing as the heat began to work.  
"Is...Is he showing interest in you now? The two of you have become close since our breakup." Michael said pulling away.  
Blue eyes opened to glare and the Devil realized that The First Born had taken him to their Father's room in the bunker. "There is nothing between Crowley and myself. He is...He is like Adam is to you. I confide in Crowley and talk to him about the things I need help with."  
Michael nodded, seemingly pleased by that and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar bracelet. "Are you willing to take this back? I miss you."  
The Devil let out a sigh; this was the last thing he wanted to deal with. "Are you still going to disappear every Sunday and come back injured and tell me that it's none of my business?"  
"Luc what I'm doing is for everyone's protection. Please drop it." Michael said softly.  
"If this is for protection then why does it hurt?" The Second Born asked softly.  
"Because you're a dumbass!" Came Gabriel's voice as he came in followed closely by Sam. "Dad just told me what happened. Are you brain dead Luci? You can't just get up and walk away from an injury like this. Hold still."  
Michael stepped back to stand next to Sam and out of the youngest archangel's way. Gabriel ran his hands carefully over the Morningstar's body, focusing on the center of his body. Pulling back he gave the taller blonde a strange smile. It was a mixture of happy and sad and it made Michael nervous. What if Lucifer had hurt himself beyond angelic healing?  
"Bad news. You have nerve damage and minute fractures all along your T10 and through to your L5 vertebrae which is all part of your mid to lower back. Good news. I can fix it easy. Just hold still okay? It's been a while." Gabriel said placing both hands on his brother.  
As Gabriel's hands began to glow, Michael startled at the sheer power that poured from his Baby Brother. His blue eyes were drawn to the smaller blonde's wrist and the First Born was shocked to see that there was nothing there. The sigil cuff that had made it's home on his younger brother's wrist for the past year and a half since they found him was gone leaving bare skin behind. Michael waited until Gabriel was done with Lucifer before he rushed over and pulled Gabriel into his arms, nearly smothering him in his joy.  
"Gabby why didn't you tell me? When did your cuff come off?" Michael asked, nearly drunk on the warmth of his brother's healed and unbridled power.  
"This morning. Dad made sure I could control it before saying I was clear." Gabriel said, enjoying the feeling of Michael's Grace caressing his and being able to return the touches. "My body is completely healed from my addiction. I'm all better Mike."  
"Physically anyway." Sam said. "We're still working on the mental scars but those are getting better too."  
Michael shook his head. "I'm just glad to have my Baby Brother back. I didn't think this day would ever come."  
Lucifer sat up slowly, glad to feel no pain. "Thank you Gabby. I know I should have said something but I was afraid of worrying you."  
Gabriel pulled away and moved to pull Lucifer into a hug. "And you think me finding out this way didn't worry me? I was so scared that you could have destroyed your vessel's ability to walk I almost went down to hell to get you myself. Just be glad that Mike beat me too it. Which is sad because I'm the fastest angel in heaven."  
"I still would have found him first." Michael said. "I know my way around hell better becau-" The ringing of a alarm went off and Michael pulled out his phone and checked it and his eyes went wide and he quickly closed it looking back up at the other three. "I need to go. I'll be back on Monday."  
Lucifer jumped up and grabbed him by the wrist. "No. Enough of this Mike! Whatever you are doing isn't worth you coming home looking like you went to war by yourself. You're going to damage your body you idiot!"  
"Let go of me Lucifer." Michael said, refusing to turn and face him.  
"Why? So you can run off and get mauled again? You say you want to work this out between us but you refuse to try! I can't honor the vows I made to you if you refuse to let me in. That's not how a mating works!"  
"Drop it Lucifer."  
"No! I don't like sitting back and watching you destroy yourself!" Lucifer said.  
"Do you think I had it any better watching as you spiraled out of control because of that stupid mark and then have to throw you into hell? To watch the insanity grip you after what you did to Razael? Do you have any idea the pain I felt Morningstar?!" Michael yelled turning on his once mate.  
Lucifer paled and he looked ill as he let Michael go taking a step back only to have Gabriel step between them, his wings out and his blades in hand. "Enough! You need to stop! There was no call for bringing Razael up Michael! I will kill you if you ever speak his name again. Lucifer was not to blame!"  
Michael's glare shifted to his younger brother and he threw the bracelet to the floor where it bounced around before rolling under the table. "Fine. I should have known he would go crawling back to you anyway Gabriel. I'm not surprised that he left me. The Devil doesn't know how to love someone."  
Michael spread his wings and was gone; anger coursing through his body. He should have known that Lucifer would go running back to Gabriel eventually. He had hoped that with Sam being there that the hunter would hold Gabriel's attention but it seemed that that human was encouraging the two. It upset him that he had loved Lucifer since the angel had been created and yet the Second Born seemed to be fighting their union every step of the way and had gone as far as dating Gabriel to stay away from him.  
Landing outside the cabin Michael willed his wings away and stormed towards the door. Going inside he couldn't stop himself from slamming the door behind him. He was so angry that he all but ripped his jacket off and threw it to the ground followed closely by his shirt. His shoes were quick to join the pile along with sock and pants. Michael, despite being so angry he was nearly vibrating, climbed onto the large bed and knelt in the center wearing only his boxers.  
There was a sound similar to scales sliding across the floor and a clawed hands bit into his wrists as they were tightly bound behind his back. {This is a new feeling from you. You smell different. What has evoked this anger in you I wonder? Was it Jibril?}  
"No." The blonde snapped. "Just get on with it. I'm not in the mood to be taunted by you today."  
Xaphanel dug his claws into the angel's back, pulling a cry from the bound body and he began to lap up the blood that welled up. {That is what you need to understand Michael, I feed on what you feel. Now answer the question before I decided to make today all about your pain with none of the pleasure.}  
"Lucifer!" Michael almost yelled, feeling disgust roll through him as he answered the question before he could stop himself.  
{What of the Hell Lord? What has he done to bring such a delicious taste to your blood?} The demon asked. {I must thank him for it.}  
Michael let out a growl. "What happened between Lucifer and I is none of your business. Hurt me like you normally do and let me leave. I have an apology to make."  
Xaphanel shoved the angel hard, pushing him face first into the mattress before climbing over top him and pinning him down, sliding his long tongue into one of the wounds, pulling a scream from the body under him. {An apology? Well I guess it wouldn't do for me to keep you from him for very long then. Instead of me keeping you for a whole day, I'm only going to keep you for half a day but I'm going to need something in return from you for this act of mercy.}  
"Aren't I giving you enough?" The First Born asked, his body twisting in pain and unwanted pleasure. "I'm letting you defile me in exchange for keeping my brother safe."  
Clawed hands rubbed at the fabric of the cotton boxers. {You're not letting me defile everything, but I want something a little different from you.}  
The blonde tried to pull away from those clawed fingers as they pawed at his ass, the one thing the demon hadn't violated on him yet. Michael let out a breath of relief as those hands pulled away but it was short lived as they began roaming over him body, stroking his unwanted erection to full hardness before moving further up. A sudden uneasy feeling ran through him as one of those hands ran up his back before gripping his head tightly.  
{What I want from you right now is more information on Lucifer. I want to know what his fear is, what dark secrets he holds in his heart. Secrets that I know can be found in your head. I need him out of the way.} Xaphanel said, tightening his grip on the angel's head. {Oh and save your breath about how you aren't going to tell me anything. I'll just find it myself.}  
The scream that Michael let out as the demon began going through his mind echoed through the mountains, scattering birds and deafening any that heard it.

 

Lucifer's knees gave out as Michael vanished with the rustling of feathers. He felt numb. Michael didn't actually believe that did he? How could he think that Lucifer didn't love him? How could he blame him for what happened to Razael? Lucifer felt two sets of warm hands on his body and then he was being laid down. There was warmth at his back and at his front. The Morningstar was aware of someone removing his clothes and two voices talking softly to him as hands touched him gently, trying to bring him out of his shock.  
It took him several minutes before he slowly began to come back to himself and when he did he became aware of a few things. He was now in Sam and Gabriel's room, he was also naked, and in bed with Sam and Gabriel, who were likewise unclothed. Sam was behind him, gently rubbing circles on his hip while Gabriel was carefully running his hands all over the Devil's body. He knew what they were waiting for; permission to go further, something the Gabriel was adamant about having. Lucifer nodded to his younger brother; he needed to know that someone cared for him.  
Gabriel smiled and looked over his brother's shoulder to his boyfriend. "Hey Sam? Feel like helping me make a sandwich?"  
Sam chuckled and pulled Lucifer closer, his hands already wandering over the angel's cold body. "Depends. What slice do you want?"  
"You can have the top." Gabriel said with a snap making all three of them moan as his pagan magic prepared them. "Okay Luci! Hands and knees."  
Lucifer frowned; that wasn't normal for Gabriel, and what did a sandwich have to do with sex? A bit confused he moved to his hands and knees feeling a bit exposed. Sam moved behind him and that was all the warning he had before the human slid easily inside his body making him shiver; for a human Sam was well endowed and warm. Gabriel chucked at his reaction, as he sat back and watched, his gold eyes filled with lust. Lucifer was going to ask why he wasn't joining but Sam began to gently move making him moan and his eyes slammed closed.  
Gabriel sat watching as Sam slowly drove Lucifer mad with his gentle love making. The Devil wasn't a fan of slow sex and preferred it to be hard and, if possible, fast and aggressive. Sam grinned and slowed his pace a bit more pulling a whine from the blonde, his eyes still closed tight. With a wicked grin, Gabriel slid under his brother and got comfortable, making sure that he was at the right angle for what he wanted to do.  
Sam, seeing that his boyfriend was in place, leaned forward and fully filled the Fallen's body, making his arms almost give out before whispering in his ear. "Open your eyes Lucifer. We have a surprise for you."  
Blue eyes slowed opened and looked down, confused at what he was seeing. "Gabby?"  
Gabriel leaned up and kissed the taller blonde, before pulling back. "Relax Luci. You'll enjoy this. Trust me."  
Lucifer frowned until he felt Gabriel's far too warm hand reach down and grip him tightly pulling a loud moan from deep in his chest. That was the reason he loved having Gabriel, or anyone really, make love to him; the feeling of being filled with such warmth. Gabriel slid down a bit more under him and he looked over Lucifer's shoulder and nodded. With an answering nod, Sam gripped Lucifer's hip and carefully shoved him forward.  
Gabriel moaned as he was breached, it was so odd, feeling the cold of Lucifer invade his body. Odd but so pleasurable. Why had he not done this before? Lucifer, was biting his lip hard, tasting blood, in an effort to keep from screaming. Gabriel felt so hot against his cold flesh that it was almost unbearable. Lucifer tried to hold still but the feeling of Gabriel so hot and tight around him sent his control out the window.  
"G-Gabby...I c-can't-"  
"It's okay. Go ahead." Gabriel said, his warm hands carding through his brother's short hair.  
"No...You don't...understand Gabby I can't...too much..."  
Sam understood first; the Second Born was too overwhelmed to even move. "I'll handle that part. Focus on you."  
Lucifer nodded, his eyes closing once more. Sam began to move, the first few thrusts were somewhat sloppy, but soon the hunter had a hard rhythm going. The Second Born clutched at the bed sheets, this was too much. He was going to mad from the pleasure of being trapped between the two and the pain that was coming from their burning hot bodies. Sam seemed to take great pleasure in hitting his sweet spot hard enough to make him jerk and every time he did, Gabriel would clench around him making him clench on Sam and triggering the whole cycle over.  
"Please...It's too much...I can't..." Lucifer begged, his pride gone out the window.  
Gabriel shifted and Sam thrust hard at the same time and Lucifer lost it. He buried his face in Gabriel's neck as his body arched violently, and screamed. His body clamped and spasmed and it was all Lucifer could do not to throw the hunter off him. As his orgasm died off he felt Sam pull out of him and winced as felt the hunter's seed run down his leg. He weakly pulled out of Gabriel and collapsed to the side. He was so tired he felt like he could sleep for a week.  
The Fallen startled when something warm touched his leg. Opening his eyes he was greeted with the sight of Sam quickly cleaning him up. Gabriel smiled at him and with a snap he was in a pair of loose sleep pants while the smaller blonde sported his own silk boxers and Sam had a pair of pants like his own. With a sigh Lucifer sat up and began looking around for his clothes. Twice now this had happened. Twice he had sex with Gabriel and Sam. Twice now had he ended up feeling like he didn't belong after everything was said and done.  
"Lucifer."  
"I should go Sam. I have paperwork to get back to." Where were his shoes?  
"Lucifer."  
"Thank you Gabby for doing this for me again even though you shouldn't have." Why was his belt hanging off the lap?  
"Lucifer."  
"I promise this won't happen again." There was his shirt hiding under Gabriel's jeans.  
"Lucifer!"  
The blonde froze at the tone of Gabriel's voice. He knew that tone. His brother was mad. Warm hands gently pulled his clothes from his arms and dumped them to the floor and he was guided back to the bed by Sam. Once in the bed Gabriel practically laid down on top of him to keep him there.  
"I want you to listen to me okay Luci?" Gabriel said. "What happened just now was us giving you what you needed. You know I love you. Sam might not love you but he does care for you. What we did was to show you that there is someone out there who loves you no matter what okay? I know you can love Lucifer. If you hadn't loved me in someway then Razael would never have been made."  
Lucifer snapped. Tears rolled down his face. Ever since Razael had been killed, he had blamed himself even though everyone had said that he wasn't to blame. For Michael to bring it up and say that it was his fault? If their mating hadn't been over before then that would have killed it. A cup was pressed to his lips and Lucifer took a drink, not realizing what he had been given until he felt the warm feeling spread in his stomach.  
"Damn...you...Gabby..."  
Gabriel gave him a smile. "Just sleep Luci. We'll talk more in the morning."


	6. The Lost Son

**Chapter 6: The Lost Son**

"Is now a good time to ask?"  
"Ask about what?"  
"Who Razael is and why Michael mentioning him upset Lucifer and pissed you off." Sam said.  
Gabriel finished with the pancakes and sighed. "It's complicated."  
Sam blinked; normally Gabriel would just tell him instead of beating around the bush. "Razael was important to both Lucifer and you I take it?"  
"Yes." The blonde said but he didn't seem to want to elaborate.  
"Why did you get mad when Michael said his name?"  
"Despite what Mikha'el thinks the only person to blame for what happened was him." Gabriel said, the venom in his voice and the way he spit out the First Born's name was something that Sam had never heard come out of his angel before; Gabriel had never said anything with such hate before.  
"So whatever happened was Michael's fault then." Sam said, deciding to let the subject drop. "Poor Lucifer."  
Gabriel sighed and sat down across from Sam. "I'm not sure how to tell you this. I never thought it would come up. Razael is-was- the son of an archangel. Two actually. He was never officially named as an archangel but he was. He was the Archangel of Vengeance and Guardian of the Angelis Lexcion, a book that recorded all of the archangel's history and then some. He was killed during the Second War due to Michael insisting that he be on the battlefield even though he wasn't fully trained to be there. He wasn't even three hundred years old, still a child by angel terms."  
Sam winced. "He was killed in battle then? As an innocent bystander?"  
"I wish. Michael and Lucifer were fighting and Michael performed a spell, one that we were never supposed to use. It was forbidden by me for a reason and Father agreed with me. That same spell had been used once before and it had blinded Razael in a way I wasn't able to fix, and believe me I tried everything." Gabriel said, defeat seeping into his frame.  
"So when the battle was happening Razael got hit with it again?" Sam asked softly.  
"Not directly. When Razael realized what was happening he was tried to stop Michael from using it. The spell hit Lucifer and it made him expel most of his Grace in a way that left him weak, almost dead in fact. It was very touch and go for a while after the battle."  
Sam felt his heart clench at the pain in Gabriel's eyes. "Lucifer's Grace hit Razael didn't it?"  
"Yes it did. It ripped him apart. There was so much blood... I held him...I held him in my arms as he...Lucifer was only a few feet away...We got to watch him die." Gabriel said shoving his plate across the table, where it slid off the table to land on floor sending ceramic and pancake flying.  
Sam jumped at the sudden violent reaction, not understanding why his boyfriend would be so mad. He thought back over everything that Gabriel said. Razael was a powerful angel who was killed by Lucifer due to Michael's actions. Razael had been the son of an archangel; Lucifer's son. Sam brain slid to a screeching halt. Gabriel said Razael was the son of two archangels and as far as Sam knew Lucifer had only been with one other archangel besides Michael.  
"You...You had a son." Sam said softly, shock running through him. "You and Lucifer had a son."  
Gabriel nodded. "Yeah. A son Michael killed. After he died I forbid Michael from ever speaking his name. I told Michael that I would never forgive him for killing Razael and that bastard went right around and pinned the blame on Lucifer. After the battle Michael told Lucifer that it was his fault that Razael was dead. He...Sam it almost drove him insane. He tried to kill himself so many times that I lost track. It was right after that when his Fall began. I blame losing Raz for his trigger."  
"Why didn't you tell me that you and Lucifer had a child together?" Sam asked. "I wouldn't have been mad."  
"I wasn't sure how to bring it up." The blonde admitted. "I mean...it was a long time ago Sam. He's gone and not coming back. As much as I would like another child I don't think I ever could. My heart wouldn't be in it."  
"How did it work?" The hunter asked. "You both had males vessels right?"  
"We use our Grace because sex isn't something angels really do." The Trickster explained. "The larger part of the Grace comes from the 'mother' if you will and the smaller part from the 'father'. If you wanted to be technical, then I was Razael's mother."  
"I...I don't know what to say Gabe." Sam whispered.  
Gabriel shook his head. "It's fine Sam. I understand." He said his voice hollow.  
Sam moved to the other side of the table and pulled his angel into a kiss. "I can't imagine the pain the both of you felt, losing him that way."  
Gabriel looked up at the hunter and Sam recognized the look of wonder in his eyes, the same looked that the blonde had given him when Sam gave him his shirt. "I...You're not...I thought-"  
"That I'd be upset? I am." Sam admitted. "I'm upset because you and Lucifer didn't deserve that. No one deserves to lose a child."  
Gabriel sighed and hugged his boyfriend. "Thank you for understanding Sam. I never would have thought us being together like this was possible. Not after everything that I-"  
"What did I tell you?" Sam said kissing him again. "I ruined us. I've learned from my mistakes. I have curbed my jealously, I even got you back into my life when I really didn't deserve it. I'm not going to mess it up again. I love you and nothing is going to part us again."  
Gabriel smiled and kissed his hunter. "I love you Sam."

 

Xaphanel stared at Michael's unconscious form. He couldn't help but chuckle. Michael was no where near as strong as he thought he was. His Jibril had lasted far longer then the First Born had even dreamed of holding up. He had barely lasted a full fifteen minutes with Xaphanel going through his mind. He had still managed to find what he needed for his plan to succeed.  
He realized that after meeting with Lucifer at the warehouse the Devil was not what he had been told. Raphael had painted the angel as a bully however Lucifer's actions proved otherwise. Combine the tall blonde's nearly fearless nature and his desire to protect and it made the devil someone that he did not want to contend with on equal ground. He was going to do something a little more sinister.  
He had finally found what he needed deep in Michael's mind. He was actually quite surprised to find out the Second Born's weakness. He had known about Jibril but in all his times he had never found out about their son. That was going to be the key to getting Lucifer out of the way. With him out of the way then it would be so much easier to get his Jibril back. Once he had Jibril back in his proper place then they would disappear and he would be well fed for a very long time.

 

_"Uncle Michael please! Please don't do this! You'll kill him!"_  
"This is the only way! I have to stop him!"  
"Please don't kill him! He's my father!"  
"Stay back Razael!"  
"No! I won't let you kill him!"  
"Razael leave please!"  
"I'm not leaving you Dad! I love you!"  
"Michael stop! Please! I don't want Razael to get hurt!"  
"DAD!"  
"NO!"  
Lucifer sat up his heart pounding in his chest and breathing heavy. He hadn't dreamt about that in years. How his power was ripped from him and the sound of his son's screams as he was ripped apart. He remembered how it hurt to lay there watching Gabriel hold their son, trying his damndest to save him only to fail. The scream his brother had let out had broken his heart; he had never heard such agony come from him, not even when he was thrown in hell.  
Rubbing his hands over his face Lucifer decided a quick shower was in order. Ho got out of Sam and Gabriel's bed and headed into the shower, not surprised to see that someone had set some clean clothes and a towel out for him. Fifteen minutes later found him clean and dressed and he headed into the kitchen only to stop at the sight of the broken plate and scattered food, and the couple kissing. Shaking his head he cleaned up the mess and threw it away. When he turned back he was pulled into a hug and a deep kiss by his vessel.  
"What was that for?" Lucifer asked after Sam had pulled away.  
"Gabe told me about Razael. Who he was and what happened. I'm sorry Lucifer. I never thought that you could have ever had a son much less gone through such pain."  
*Dad!*  
Lucifer flinched and tilted his head, he could have sworn he heard Razael's voice in his head. "It was a long time ago Sam. I've moved past it but it still does hurt."  
*Dad please!*  
"Lucifer?" Gabriel asked watching as the taller blonde flinched and turned to look around. "Are you okay?"  
The Second Born turned back to look at him. "Yeah. Just...I just thought I heard something."  
"If this is about last night..." Gabriel trailed off watching as Lucifer didn't seem to hear a word he said. "Lucifer!"  
"What?" The Morningstar asked turning to look at him.  
"You're acting strange Lucifer." Gabriel said. "If I was wrong last night by letting you-"  
"No. Not at all Gabby. I'm actually happy that you trusted me enough to let me." The Devil said with a shake of his head. "I just...I had a nightmare wake me this morning. A nightmare about that day. I guess I'm just a bit off."  
"Want to head back to bed?" Sam asked with a smile only for it to turn to a frown as Lucifer seemed distracted once again.  
"Hmm...What? No. None for me thanks. I really need to..." Lucifer trailed off and headed for the door leaving the two standing there in confusion.  
"What was wrong with Lucifer?" Sam asked his boyfriend.  
"I don't know but it can't be anything good." Gabriel said. "I'm going to call my Dad."

 

Crowley frowned as he walked up behind Lucifer. He hadn't believed the guards when they said that he had shown up looking confused. Even now the blonde was staring at the door to one of the lesser known parts of hell. Reaching out he put his hand on the blonde's shoulder only to have him jump a foot and face him with startle d blue eyes.  
"Sorry mate. Something wrong?" Crowley asked, wondering why he was here.  
"This place...Isn't this the-"  
"The Lost Labyrinth? Yeah it is. Why?"  
Lucifer was frowning. "Isn't that where the souls of those that have unfinished business are banished to?"  
"Yeah. Women, men, children. All of them." Crowley said before passing Lucifer a small bag. "Here. It's the new batch of Devil's Claw I owe the mouse. Pass it along to him would you?"  
Lucifer nodded and pocketed the bag, his blue eyes still locked on the door. "Do...Do you think that an angel could end up in there? If they had unfinished business I mean."  
The demon frowned. "I don't rightfully know. I don't fancy going in there to find out either. You should head back to the bunker. It wouldn't do for the mouse to miss you."  
The Devil nodded, still looking at the stone doors. "Yeah. I'll head back now."  
Lucifer waited until Crowley nodded and headed back before he moved forward. He placed his hand on the door and watched as the locks for it slid back and the door opened. Picking up a torch, Lucifer slowly made his way into the labyrinth. He was cautious as he moved through the area, and he kept his archangel blade ready. He didn't know why this was happening but he was going to make it stop.  
*Dad! Come on Dad! You're getting closer!*  
Lucifer paused and shook his head. Why was this happening? Why was he hearing things? What this a punishment for what happened? Or what this something else?  
*This way Dad! Hurry!*  
Lucifer let out a growl as he turned the corner to a large room that was lined with empty cells. At the far end stood a younger man who barely looked out of his teens. Even from this distance Lucifer could see that he had dark curly raven colored hair and eyes like spun gold. Placing the torch in one of scones Lucifer was glad to see that the rest of them lit to bathe the room in light. With his angel blade held tight he walked forward to meet the young man.  
"What do you want?" Lucifer asked, his voice cold as his body.  
The young man frowned. "Dad...It's me...Razael."  
Lucifer eyed the young man then shook his head. "No. My son is dead."  
Razael's expression was heartbroken. "Dad it's really me! I've been trapped here this whole time. I've only recently made it far enough out that you could hear me. Please. Help me get out of here. I miss you and Mom. I want to come home."  
The silver blade was at Razael's throat before he could blink. "Try again. If you were really Razael then your eyes would be blue! Neon blue because of the spell damage! Only three of us knew about it because he kept his eyes hidden after they healed! You are not my son!"  
Lucifer's blade slipped from his hand as something painfully collided with his stomach, knocking the air from his lungs. He was thrown into the wall and his head connected painfully with the stone, making his vision go red. Something heavy landed on him and pain ripped through his chest. The was a strange sound of wood splintering and even with his eyes closed he could tell that the room was now dark. When he finally managed to open his eyes and peer through the dim light, it was only to find Xaphanel sitting on him, his tongue buried deep in his chest. Lucifer fought to move but he could feel himself getting weaker; that damn demon was feeding off him!  
"Get off me." Lucifer demanded.  
{Why would I do that? You taste a lot like Jibril. Much better then Michael.} The demon said, pulling back his tongue and gripping Lucifer's shirt tight before pulling him along.  
Lucifer winced as the stone dug into his now tender flesh, but he was more worried about what the demon said. "What did you do to Michael?!"  
{I've turned him into my own personal buffet.} Xaphanel said pulling Lucifer into the very last cell and began chaining him up. {He comes to me once a week and in exchange I leave Jibril, and every other angel, alone. So that's what I'm doing. However after our last meeting I realized that you are the biggest threat, so I've decided to get rid out you.}  
Lucifer twisted, trying to avoid the chains but he was too weak to fight and was soon bound tight. "Gabriel will know something's wrong and he'll come looking for me. So will Michael and Castiel, my Father, Crowley, and the Winchesters. They'll get me out. They'll know that you had something to do with this."  
{Oh will they?} Xaphanel asked in a taunting voice.  
The demon reached down and pulled up the leg of Lucifer's jeans up revealing a braided length of leather with a small charm on it; a necklace. Xaphanel yanked hard on the necklace and it came free with a snap and the screams of Lucifer demanding it back. The demon examined the charm, a small, clear crystal with a barely half inch long blue feather sealed within. With a smile Xaphanel leaned down and shoved the necklace into the wound he made on the Second Born's chest, drenching it in the blood before pulling back and placing the necklace around his belt. Lucifer screamed as the demon's actions ripped the wound open further and allowed to wound to bleed once more.  
{Once I show your bloody necklace to Jibril, no one will be looking for you because they'll think you're dead. After all, you haven't let this out of your sight since you killed you son have you?} The demon asked with a sick grin. {Such a shame. He was quite the handsome young man. It must have killed some part of you to know he's dead because of you.}  
"Give it back!" Lucifer yelled, twisting madly in his bonds. "Give me back my son's feather! I swear I will kill you, you disgusting abomination!"  
{No I won't give it back. It's going to Jibril along with the message of your death. You were always so afraid of being locked away and being alone again weren't you? I bet you'd do anything for me not to leave you here am I right?} The demon asked, leaning down to lap up more blood. {Oh how I wish I could be here to feed on you once the fear sets in. I wonder just how sweet you would taste then.}  
Xaphanel turned and left the cell, shutting the door behind him. As soon and the metal slid closed he turned and locked the door before melting the key. With a twisted grin he leaned down and bent the metal around the lock, ensuring that it wouldn't be easy to open should Lucifer make it out of his chains. It would take quite a bit for the Second Born to get free.  
{Goodbye Lucifer.} Xaphanel said with a chuckle as he summoned his blue flames. {I'll be sure to give my condolences to your family about your passing.}  
Lucifer couldn't speak as he watched the demon leave. He heart was hammering in his chest. That demon had just locked him away down here. He had told Crowley that he was going back to the bunker and he hadn't even told Gabriel and Sam where he was going when he left. How would anyone find him? The answer was simple; they wouldn't.  
Panic set in and the devil began to thrash madly in his chains. He was alone. He was locked away in hell once more only this time no one would be coming for him. His worst nightmare was coming true. Lucifer fought with every bit of strength he had left in him until he was too weak to keep going. Screams erupted from his throat, begging, pleading, for someone, anyone to find him. Lucifer kept screaming until his voice gave out and he was left sobbing alone in the cold dark of his cell.


	7. Missing or Dead?

**Chapter 7: Missing or Dead?**

Michael stumbled as he landed in the bunker. He was still weak from Xaphanel's feeding but the demon had released him like he said after only half a day. He could care less about his own condition, he just had to make sure that Lucifer was safe. He would never forgive himself if the demon got his claws into his mate. He had to find Lucifer now!  
Stumbling into the kitchen he was greeted with the sight of the two hunters, Castiel, and his father sitting at the table discussing something. Gabriel was by the stove having just finished cooking. Michael felt his heart stutter; Lucifer wasn't here. How could he not be here?  
Gabriel turned toward the table and froze at the sight of his eldest brother clad only in his jeans and sneakers, revealing a very battered form. "Michael?"  
"Where is he Gabriel?" Michael asked, hoping that maybe the Second Born was sleeping somewhere. "I have to see him!"  
Gabriel came over, horrified by the wounds on his brother. "Michael you're hurt. Here. Let me help you and then we can-"  
Michael grabbed the smaller blonde by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the frame of the door, making everyone else jump up. "I don't need help! I have to find Lucifer!"  
Gabriel held out a hand to keep everyone back but kept his eyes locked with Michael's. "Michael you need to listen to me. You're hurt. You're wounds are still bleeding and your Grace is weak. You need to let me help."  
The First Born jerked the younger angel, making him slam into the frame once more. "I don't need help! Why aren't you listening to me? I need to find Lucifer! Where is he?!"  
Gabriel was silent for a moment but speaking again but when he did, his voice was shaky. "Michael. You're hurting me."  
Sam reacted first, rushing forward and shoving Michael off the youngest archangel and pulling Gabriel into his arms. "Gabe you're shaking."  
"I'm okay." The archangel said, his eyes never leaving his brother.  
The First Born was visibly disturbed. "Gabby I didn't...I wasn't...Please...Where's Luc?"  
Gabriel stared at his eldest brother. "Lucifer isn't here Mike. He stayed the night with Sam and I last night. He was understandably upset at what you said. When he woke up this morning he said he had a nightmare about what happened that day. He was distracted. So distracted that Sam and I weren't even able to talk to him. He left without a word to us. Lucifer's gone."  
"No..." The blonde whispered, fear filling him. "I need...I need to go see Crowley. He'll know how to find him."  
Michael turned and took three steps before his weakened form gave out. Chuck stood, knocking his chair over in his haste to get to his oldest son. Gabriel joined his father letting his power run gently over the First Born. His injuries were moderate but with his Grace so severely depleted Michael was having a hard time healing. Gabriel knew he had to get the First Born healed and his Grace replenished.  
"Castiel. Head to my lab. In my desk is a small wooden chest. Bring it here. Quick."  
Castiel nodded and was gone. It was only a few seconds before Castiel returned with the box and held it out to Gabriel but the angel was too busy with healing to notice. Dean came over and opened the box and pulled out a large needle that was filled with a shimmering opalesque liquid. It wasn't Grace, Dean knew that much, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was.  
"Shake it then uncap it and hand it here." Gabriel said, having glanced up and noticed the hunter with the needle.  
"What is it?" Dean asked, doing what was asked of him before handing it over.  
Gabriel jabbed the needle into Michael's arm and dispensed the contents before passing it back. "Think of it as an angel energy drink. It speeds up Grace recovery. That's my emergency stash. How's that Michael? Better? Sam call Crowley. See if you can get him to send Lucifer up here."  
Sam nodded and pulled out his cell phone and began texting. Chuck helped stabilize Michael's Grace further and the First Born's wounds began to heal. Gabriel watched as the claw marks on his brother's back slowly healed up. There was no doubt in his mind who had put those there.  
"What happened? What did Xaphanel do?" Gabriel asked.  
"He...He went into my mind. He said that after meeting with Lucifer over Castiel that he realized that he needed to get rid of Lucifer. He..." Michael trailed off and looked up at Gabriel with a broken expression. "He said he needed to know his dark secrets and fears. I think he found out about Razael and Lucifer's fear of the Cage. Gabby we have to find Luc. He's in danger because of me."  
"You mean he isn't here?" Everyone turned to see Crowley standing next to Sam looking quite confused. "He was in hell earlier. I gave him the batch of Devil's Claw to pass along to the mouse for making his potions for me. He said he was coming back here."  
Sam frowned. "How did he seem?"  
"Distracted. Like he had something else on his mind." Crowley said. "What's happened?"  
"Xaphanel is going after Lucifer." Sam said grimly. "We need to find him."  
"He said he was coming up here." Crowley said. "Last I saw of him."  
Sam's phone let out a chime and he flipped it open to look at it. "Guys I just got a message from Lucifer's phone but I don't think it's him."  
"If it came from Lucifer's phone why wouldn't it be him?" Castiel asked. "It's his phone."  
"Because it's a voice message." Sam said as he put the phone on speaker. "Hang on. I'll play it."  
^I would like this message passed along to Castiel. I want him to meet me at the usual spot. I have a present for him to pass along to Jibril. If anyone else shows up then I will leave.^ There was a pause in the message and faint screaming could be heard in the background; Lucifer's screams. ^I hope to see you soon Castiel. I've come to greatly enjoy our talks. I will meet you at noon. I'll be waiting.^  
Castiel frowned, looking to the clock before he began checking for his angel blade only to pause as Gabriel passed him his archangel blade. "Gabriel?"  
"Take it Cassie. It's the best weapon to have against him." Gabriel said. "I'm going to stay here with Michael. He's going to need time before he's ready to go charging into battle. Just be careful okay?"  
"I will. I promise." Castiel said before turning to give his mate a kiss. "I'll be right back Dean. I promise. I love you."  
Dean kissed him back. "I love you too. Please be careful."  
"I'm going to send out some demons and hounds out to look for Lucifer. I'll keep you updated." Crowley said. "Call me if something changes."  
There was a rustle and the angel and demon were both gone. Gabriel and Chuck managed to pull Michael up and get him to a seat. Chuck summoned a new shirt for his oldest son and helped him into it while Gabriel sat a plate piled high with meat in front of him. Michael stared at the food but he made no move to eat it.  
"You need to eat Michael." Chuck said gently. "It'll help restore your Grace faster."  
"I should be out there looking for Lucifer." Michael said. "This is my fault. Xaphanel got his information from me. I can't be responsible for his death."  
"Is that why you blame him for what you did to his son?" Sam snapped. "Wouldn't be the first time an archangel lost their life because of your actions."  
"What?" Dean asked, watching as First Born flinched. "Who died?"  
"Gabriel and Lucifer's had a son who was killed because Michael used a forbidden spell and then he turned around and placed the blame on Lucifer." Sam said. "I guess it wasn't enough just to get Razael killed so has to get Lucifer killed too. Got to have the father-son matching set right?"  
"Sam!" Gabriel said shocked at his boyfriends words.  
"It's okay Gabby." Michael whispered. "Sam's right. Razael would still be alive if I had just listened to you and him. I'm the reason your son died and now...You heard the screams. He's going to kill Lucifer and it's my fault."  
"We don't know that Luci is dead." Gabriel stressed. "For all we know Xaphanel just locked him up somewhere. He feeds on Grace, pain, and fear. He won't kill him."  
"Let's hope you're right Gabe." Dean said. "I hope Cas comes back here soon. I hate him being near that damn demon."

 

Castiel landed in the warehouse and looked around, feeling strange without the two guards that were normally with him. He didn't like the thought being alone with the demon but that was what he had requested so he came. Castiel honestly expected to feel more unease but the warmth of Gabriel's blade pressed against him arm gave him a sense of comfort. It was almost like being wrapped in the Fourth Born's large golden wings. Taking a few more steps in there was the rasping sound that Castiel had come to associate with the demon's tail sliding over the ground, but he didn't see him.  
"Xaphanel?"  
{You came. I was hoping you'd come.} The demon said coming out of the shadows.  
Castiel nodded. "You asked me to come didn't you? So here I am. I wouldn't miss our talks. I think I am enjoying them too."  
{I am pleased to hear you say that. I do not know why I feel this way about you. It is a strange feeling.} Xaphanel said. {For some reason I cannot bring myself to hurt you. Even the thought of you being in pain brings me discomfort. I do not understand it.}  
"We call that friendship." Castiel said, thanking Dean for teaching him and being his friend.  
The demon cocked his head. {What is this 'friendship' thing?}  
"Friendship is when you care about someone that isn't part of your family. It's people you don't want to see hurt." The angel explained. "Sam and Dean are my friends."  
{So a friend is someone you care for and don't want to see hurt?} Xaphanel asked, looking confused. {I see you as a friend then.}  
"I would assume so." Castiel said. "You said you had a present for me to give to Gabriel."  
The demon nodded and from his belt removed a small white drawstring bag that was damp with blood along the bottom. {Yes. The present for Jibril. I was hoping to give it to him in person but I know he's not foolish enough to come out and face me just yet.}  
Castiel reached for the bag but the demon held it just out of reach. "I thought you wanted me to give it to him."  
{I will give this to you but tell me something in exchange first. Has Jibril recovered yet from his year long drug habit?} Xaphanel asked. {Or do I have to wait a bit longer?}  
The dark haired angel took a step back,shock rippling through him at the questions. "How did you know about that? You didn't see until after he was clean."  
{The 'creature' you were hunting the night that Sam and Gabriel broke up? It turned out to be a woman in a red dress correct? And it got away did it not?} The demon asked with a fanged smile.  
Castiel began to feel uneasy. "How do you know about that?"  
The air around the demon shimmered and suddenly, standing before Castiel was the woman from that night. The same woman that turned out to be the creature they were hunting. Everyone had gotten separated during the hunt and when they finally managed to regroup, it was only to realize that Gabriel was still missing. Ten minutes later had them breaking down the door to a locked room only to find the archangel pinned against a wall, the 'woman's' hand down his pants and her tongue down his throat. Dean had fired off several silver bullets and the thing ran. Sam had been livid and that was the start of the fight that ended their relationship.  
"You! You broke Sam and Gabriel up!" Castiel shouted.  
The illusion vanished, revealing the purple skinned demon once more. {Yes it was me. I was tracking Jibril. I was watching him for over two months. I was trying to get him away from you. Little did I know that he would soon start poisoning himself so I could no longer feed from him. That was when I decided that you needed to find him again. Why do you think the attacks started up again? It was me leading you to him. I needed him off that drug.}  
Castiel felt sick. "You broke Sam and Gabriel up just to get to Gabriel so you could feed off him and rape him?"  
{It's what I was made for.} The demon reminded him, holding out the bloodstained bag and dropping into the angel's hand. {Brother or not I will get my hands on Jibril again and when I do he will never leave my side again.}  
Blue eyes narrowed as the damp bag connected with his hand; the blood on it was still ice cold. "Did...Did you kill Lucifer?"  
Xaphanel bowed to him. {Our time is up once more Castiel. Until next we meet. I look forward to seeing you.}  
A wall of blue flames rose up and the demon disappeared into them. Castiel stared at the spot for a moment before he remembered what he was doing. With a flap he appeared in the kitchen of the bunker. Everyone looked up as he appeared, their expressions a mixture of worry and relief. Castiel felt numb and he wasn't sure how to explain what he just found out. He moved to sit next to Dean and his mate put a comforting hand on his arm.  
"Cas? You okay? You're really pale." Dean said softly.  
"Xaphanel...He told me something today. Something that I can hardly believe." Castiel said, clutching the bag in his hand. "He's been playing us for almost three years."  
"What are you talking about Cas?" Sam asked.  
"Xaphanel asked about Gabriel. He asked if he was healed from his drug use." Castiel said.  
"How did he know about that?" Chuck asked. "Gabriel was clean when he faced Xaphanel down. He was clean for over a month by then. There shouldn't have even been traces of the drug in him."  
"The demon we were chasing the night Sam and Gabriel broke up...The demon wasn't what we thought it was. The woman kissing Gabriel was an illusion used by Xaphanel. He planned it. He had been stalking us. He used that illusion to get Gabriel away from us so he could feed on him."  
"So...It was all a setup." Gabriel said softly. "Nothing more then a trap."  
"It gets worse. He is the reason we found you again. He made those attacks so we could find you and get you clean because he couldn't feed from you." Castiel said. "It was a setup. He knew that if we found you we'd get you clean. You taking Devil's Claw made it so he couldn't feed from you."  
"I can't believe it." Gabriel said with a shake of his head. "Damn him! What about Lucifer? What did he say?"  
Castiel sat the bag down and Gabriel paled. "The blood was still cold when handed it to me."  
Dean reached out and opened the bag. He dumped the bag onto the table and when he did it smeared the table with blood. The hunter picked up the bloody leather and noticed the charm. He wiped the blood from it revealing the blue feather trapped in it. There was a strangled noise and Sam and Chuck were suddenly at Gabriel's side as the archangel had collapsed.  
"Gabe?!" Dean asked, jumping up. "What the hell?!"  
"No...please...no..." The archangel begged, tears flowing down his face and shaking.  
"That's...That's Lucifer's." Michael said, his voice filled with disbelief. "He never would have given it up without a fight."  
"What is it?" Dean asked, glancing at the necklace.  
"It's...Razael's..." The archangel couldn't finish.  
"Razael made two necklaces, one for Gabriel and one for Lucifer. They were gifts to them for his creation day. Neither of them take it off. It's all they have left of him." Michael explained. "It's the one thing Lucifer never lets out of his sight."  
Gabriel let out a sob. "He's...He's...He killed him. Xaphanel killed him...I can't..."  
Michael rushed to the youngest angel's side, cupping his cheeks. "Gabby listen to me. I need you to listen to me okay? Lucifer isn't dead. I promise you."  
"How can...How can-"  
"My mating bond with Lucifer. It's still there." Michael said softly. "He's not dead. I know this looks bad but I promise you Luc is still alive. Xaphanel is just trying upset you and lure you out into the open. You can't let him win. Lucifer wouldn't want that."  
That seemed to work because Gabriel began to calm down. He managed get his breathing under control and his sobs slowed. After a few more minutes the smaller blonde was calm again but he was rubbing at his ankle. Sam frowned and pulled up the angel's jeans revealing a matching necklace that was wrapped around his ankle. The hunter blinked; he had never noticed it before. He placed his hand over Gabriel's clutched the necklace between their hands, letting the angel know that he understood.  
"We have to find Lucifer." Gabriel whispered.  
"We will." Michael said, pulling Gabriel into a hug. "I promise we'll find him."

 

Lucifer shifted uncomfortably. Everything hurt. He was tired and wanted nothing more then to sleep but he was afraid to. The skin on his arms, legs, and face had been scraped raw and he was covered in bruises and blood. Even his voice was gone, having screamed until it gave out. He wasn't sure how long he'd been down here. Time passed differently in some parts of hell. This was one of those places; he could have been down here for days or even weeks at this point.  
He had fought hard to get free. The injuries he bore now were caused from his frantic attempts to get free. Xaphanel had stopped in to check on him and when he noticed Lucifer's pitiful state he had laughed at the angel before leaving, throwing a taunt of seeing him next year over his shoulder as he left. It couldn't have been a year since he was captured. He'd know it wouldn't he? Surely Gabriel would be looking for him at the least.  
With a whimper Lucifer turned away from the door and laid down on his left side. If he didn't see the door it might not remind him that he was trapped. He shifted, trying to get comfortable on the cold stone floor but there was a lump under him. Sitting back up he realized the lump was in his pocket and not a random rock. Pulling out the item from his pocket was greeted with the sight of the little bag of Devil's Claw that Crowley had given him to pass along to Gabriel.  
 _'"Strong people don't kill themselves."_  
"Those people sometimes turn out to be the strongest people. What you did wasn't out of a desire to die. You did it because you wanted to save yourself from more pain."'  
Lucifer frowned as Gabriel and his Father's conversation sprung into his mind. The youngest archangel hadn't been trying to kill himself that night; he had been trying to save himself. With shaking hands Lucifer opened the bag and dumped a few petals out into his hand before tossing the bag aside. He stared at the dried petals in his hand before closing his hand and setting his internal clock. He'd give them a week to find him. Gabriel and Michael would find him by then. The drug was just a precaution. They'd be there soon. They had to be.


	8. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 8: I'm Sorry**

"This is it. The last place I saw him." Crowley said. "The guards said that they found the door open and one of the torches gone. If Lucifer is anywhere then he's bound to be in there."  
"What the hell is it?" Dean asked. "Other then a scary looking door."  
"It's called the Lost Labyrinth. Souls that end up banished or exorcized but still have unfinished business end up in there. Even high level demons avoid the place. It can get violent in there on the best days. It's why we keep the door locked." Crowley explained.  
"What was Lucifer doing here?" Sam asked, eyeing the door.  
"It was strange." The demon admitted. "When I walked up to him it was like he didn't even hear me. I had to touch him to get his attention. Didn't take Lucifer to be jumpy. He asked if he was right about what this place was and then asked me if I thought an angel could end up in there."  
Michael turned away from staring at the door. "And what did you tell him?"  
"The truth. That I didn't know and I didn't fancy going in there to find out." Crowley said. "I gave him the bag of Devil's Claw and headed back. I thought he left from here. Once you go into that place you can't sense anything. No doubt he waited for me to leave before going in."  
"So then we need to go in there after him." Dean said. "How hard can it be?"  
"It's a labyrinth not a corn maze!" The demon snapped. "Unless you have a guide you're screwed mate. I can't guide everyone and there are no demons that are strong enough to go in there besides me."  
"So what do we do?" Sam asked. "There has to be a way right?"  
"Hell hounds. I have assigned hell hounds to the both of you. Michael is strong enough to go in on his own as am I, while Castiel will take one hound." Crowley said. "You get will get two hell hound guards. I've already given them their orders and assigned them search areas to take you to. One will act as a guide and the other as a protector. If a hound pulls you away and starts to howl then I want you to grab on tight and ride the hound. It will bring you back here."  
"Wait. Hold up. Ride the hound?" Dean asked. "Are you crazy?"  
Crowley glared. "Right now with Lucifer missing I am in charge of hell. You want to be here then we are going to do things my way. If you can't do that then you can go back to the bunker and sit with the mouse understand?"  
"Crowley's right Dean. This is dangerous. There are thing in there that will even go after angels." Castiel said. "We should trust his judgment on this."  
Dean let out a frustrated huff. "Fine. Hell hounds. I hate the stupid things."  
"Don't worry. Juliet and Fergus will treat you right. Sam gets Romeo and Cleopatra and angel boy here gets Conner. Everyone ready?" Crowley asked pushing the doors open.  
"So when one of us finds Lucifer we send a text and don't move right?" Sam asked.  
"Bingo. Now let's go visit some lost souls shall we?" Crowley asked heading into the labyrinth.  
Sam and Dean exchanged looks before they were both gently pushed into the maze by their hell hounds. Castiel turned to look at Michael, who had both his angel blade and his spiraled archangel blade. Both blades could easily kill anything they would come across down here in hell. Frowning the dark haired angel rushed to catch up to Dean and passed his mate his blade.  
Dean, who looked upset when he saw the blade, looked at it before opening his mouth to refuse but Castiel held up Gabriel's spiraled blade. The hunter nodded and kissed him and the two let their hounds lead them away from each other. Sam was about to turn down his hall when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Michael holding out his angel blade. The hunter and First Born stared each other down for several minutes before Sam accepted the blade with a nod. Michael knew that Sam only accepted the blade as a way to ensure his safety for Gabriel and Dean and that was fine with him. Now that the humans were properly protected he could focus on finding his mate.

 

Gabriel aggressively chopped the vegetable he was holding until it was in perfect diced chucks before moving onto the next one. He was so mad right now that he wanted to do nothing more then take his knife and throw it at someone. He was so mad that when his eyes fell on the knife he had picked it up with every intention of making a nice deep cut on his arm. The blade was against his arm and just beginning to bite when he pulled back, the disappointed faces of his family flashing in his mind. Instead he grabbed a bunch of things from the fridge and started cooking.  
"I'm proud of you Gabriel." Chuck said softly, making the blonde startle a bit.  
"What's there to be proud of? I just about fell off my wagon." The archangel said. "That would have been fun to explain to Sam."  
"Yeah but you held on." Chuck said. "And even found a way to cut something that wasn't you. What are you making?"  
"Lasagna, a salad, chili, manicotti, chicken and potato soup, and seven different cakes, four pies, and a batch of cookies."  
Chuck started laughing. "Feeding an army?"  
"More like two Winchesters." Gabriel said. "Sam told me that Dean used to go hungry a lot just to make sure that he had everything he needed. Dean gave up a lot for Sam. I'm just...I guess I'm just trying to thank Dean for his friendship."  
"You can't buy-"  
"I'm not buying anything Dad!" The blonde snapped. "I'm doing this because...because...I'm doing this because those two boys need someone to look after them. They didn't get to be kids and have someone mother over them. All they had was their dick father. Bobby tried as best he could but...Doing this for them...It's my way of thanking them. For everything they've done for me."  
Chuck stared down at his son for a minute. "Gabby..."  
"I should be out there Dad. Out there helping them. Not sitting here baking." Gabriel said as the oven beeped.  
God watched as his son quickly pulled out four cakes only to replace them with three more. Once all the cakes were set on the cooling racks he pulled out several things to make icing with. Chuck couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as he watched his youngest archangel go about his cooking. Gabriel had always loved taking care of the younger angels in heaven and took his role as a big brother to them very seriously. Now it seemed that he had taken up his caretaker role once more and did so with pride.  
"There. Apple, peach, cherry and caramel pies. A german chocolate, a caramel, a carrot, devil's food, strawberry, french vanilla, and a triple chocolate cake. That should hold Dean off for a couple hours at least." Gabriel said with a smile.  
"You know why you weren't allowed to go Gabby." Chuck said softly.  
"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Gabriel said quietly. "Lucifer is important to me. I should be out there helping look for him. Xaphanel did this because he's after me."  
"No. He did this because Lucifer stood up to him. If Lucifer had just followed the plan then this wouldn't have happened." Chuck reassured the angel. "They'll find Lucifer."  
"Whatever." Gabriel snapped turning back to add his chopped onion to the soup.  
Chuck frowned; that was very unlike his youngest son. "Talk to me Gabriel. There is more going on here then simply you being upset at being left behind. I know you. Something else is bothering you. You were upset before they left."  
"Lucifer's screams...I've heard him scream like that before." Gabriel said softly. "The day we lost Raz. Luci screamed like that when he realized that I wasn't able to save him. I made the same scream when I found him."  
"You think Xaphanel did something to him?" Chuck asked. "Something that made him scream like that?"  
"I don't know. I know Luci is strong. I know he won't fall for Xaphanel's tricks. Not the way he got to me but I'm still so afraid of what could have been done." The Fourth Born said taking a shuddering breath. "I'm scared Dad."  
"What's scaring you?" The deity asked, taking his son's shaking hands in his own.  
"Lucifer. His screams. They bring back memories for me. Things I don't want to remember."  
"Gabby it's over."  
"No it's not Dad!" Gabriel yelled pulling away. "You don't understand!"  
"Then explain it to me!" The deity begged. "Help me understand so I can help you!"  
"You don't know what it's like! Michael says that he can tell that Lucifer is still alive but that doesn't mean a thing!" Gabriel said, pacing angrily as he checked on his food.  
"Why doesn't it mean anything?" Chuck asked.  
Gabriel froze and turned to look at him and Chuck felt like the bottom fell out from under him at the pure agony in his son's eyes. "You can be alive and still be dead."  
Chuck rushed forward and pulled the blonde close. "Oh Gabriel, how bad did Raphael break you? You did nothing to deserve this."  
"Do you know what it feels like to be dead but still alive? To feel like there is nothing left for you?" Gabriel asked, his voice shaking. "I felt like that after I realized that I was probably going to die at Raphael's hands. I would wake up everyday and the only thing that mattered to me was doing what I told so I could survive and pretty soon even that was almost too much to bare. You could be alive and still be dead. I don't want Lucifer to be broken like that. He doesn't deserve it."  
"They will find Lucifer. I promise you that he'll be okay." Chuck said, hugging his son tightly. "I know you're upset but Lucifer is going to need you."  
Gabriel nodded and hugged his dad tighter. "It's not over is it Dad?"  
"Gabriel I can't-"  
"Please Dad." Gabriel said, his face buried in the diety's shirt. "I need to know. For once I need to know. You said this was going to end with pain for me. Please Dad. Just tell me the truth. I'm going to die by Xaphanel's hand aren't I?"  
Chuck closed his eyes and held his son tight; he knew what the future held but he didn't have the heart to tell him. Not when he was going through so much already. Gabriel didn't deserve to have such a dark cloud hanging over his head. There was so much good going for him; Gabriel had his brothers back, he had Dean and Castiel, who he took great joy in caring for, and he had Sam, who had learned to love him unconditionally.  
Gabriel pulled back and looked up at his dad, tears streaking his face. "Dad? What's going to happen to me?"  
Chuck closed his eyes and kissed the top his the blonde's head. "I love you Gabriel. I will always love you, my son."

 

Michael closed his eyes and focused on his bond with Lucifer. The normally bright light that came from his Morningstar's soul was dim, too dim. It worried him. Knowing what Xaphanel was capable of and hearing Lucifer's screams made him fear for his mate, even if Lucifer didn't consider them mates anymore. He had to get Lucifer home safe to Gabriel. He owed them both that much. Once Lucifer was safe Michael knew that he would do what he should have from the beginning; he would allow their mating to end so that Lucifer could be with Gabriel.  
There! He could faintly feel the chill from the Second Born's Grace but it felt strange. It was almost as if it was something was wrong with him. Lucifer's Grace was flickering like a weak light or like a candle in the wind. In fact it felt almost like the way Gabriel's had when he was on-  
"LUCIFER!" Michael screamed, cold dread flooding him. "LUCIFER ANSWER ME!"  
If Michael hadn't been paying attention he wouldn't have even noticed the surge come from their bond for the briefest moment before it almost went completely out, spurring him into action, running towards the source of that flare up. He came to a room that was large and filled with cells. He stepped in the room and his foot connected with a smashed torch.  
Michael picked up the top and lit it, sticking it in the scone, making the room light up immediately, revealing the blood and cracked stone. "LUCIFER! LUCIFER ASNWER ME PLEASE!"  
The First Born went over to the cracked stone and took in the damage. He touched the blood and recognized the Grace in it. Definitely Lucifer's. He followed the blood over to the last cell into the corner. There, tucked away in the dark corner of the cell, was chained up form that was covered in wounds. Michael panicked at the unmoving form. Seeing that the lock was destroyed he pulled on the door but it wouldn't budge. Getting angry, he released his wings and pulled with all his strength and the rock around the bars broke away and he flung it across the room.  
"Lucifer! Lucifer please!" Michael called rushing to the bound form, but getting no response.  
Michael panicked and began pulling the chains from the Morningstar's unmoving body only to freeze at the sight of the open bag of Devil's Claw. He grabbed it and shoved it in his pocket, before pulling the Fallen into his arms. He appeared outside the labyrinth startling Crowley, Castiel, and the Winchesters. He paused long enough to let them see that he had Lucifer before he vanished again. Knowing that Lucifer needed help he appeared in Gabriel's lab.  
"GABRIEL! GABRIEL HELP ME!"  
Chuck and Gabriel both appeared and Gabriel's eyes went wide. "Michael? What the fuck?!"  
"He needs help. He's not responding to me."  
"Lay him down quick." Gabriel said.  
Michael laid the Second Born down on the table and Gabriel rushed over. He let his Grace run over his brother, taking in the pale skin, labored breathing, unstable Grace, and fluttering pulse. He shook his head, if he didn't know any better he'd think that Lucifer had tried to overdose but it didn't explain his injuries. Bruises, scrapes, mild cuts, great patches of skin rubbed raw and dark circles under his eyes.  
"Is this how you found him?"  
"Yeah." Michael said pulling the bag out of Devil's Claw. "This was next to him. It was open."  
"Shit!" Gabriel said, starling the others who just appeared. "Crowley! The Devil's Claw! How much did you send me?"  
"What?" The demon asked. "Why do you ask?"  
"Because I think Lucifer tried to overdose on it! How much?!" The archangel snapped.  
"Thirty petals!"  
Dean grabbed the bag from Michael and dumped them on table and began counting them out. "There's only twenty five here!"  
"Castiel I need you to get me the uva ursi, erva mate, and the alfalfa. Dean grab the bottle of spring water and a large syringe. Sam mortal and pestle, combine the three, grind, then add the water; recipe is at the station. Crowley wild rose, it doesn't matter what species. I'm going to need the petals boiled then strained but save the water and add it to Sam's mixture, just a little. Dad keep his Grace stable until I can get most of this purged. This is not good."  
"Gabriel what's wrong?" Michael asked, as everyone else rushed to do as asked.  
"Lucifer isn't like me, he's never been exposed to a drug like this. Devil's Claw is a weight based drug. It took me four petals to overdose. Lucifer took five but he's also bigger then me in both weight and height. He took enough to do some damage but again this is his first time trying it so the effects were different. Instead of his body shutting down it sent him into a coma. As long as we can keep his Grace stable until I can purge him he should be fine." Gabriel explained even as he was examining Lucifer.  
"Why couldn't we have done this for you?" Michael asked.  
Gabriel paused. "I was addicted. This type of purge would have killed me."  
"What will it do to Lucifer?" The First Born asked.  
"Here. Rose petals." Crowley said. "What do you need?"  
"Put the petals on the wounds and wrap them. I'm trying to speed up his vessel's healing."  
"On it." The demon said.  
"What will this do?" Michael asked again.  
Dean came over with a large needle filled with a greenish fluid. "Here. Sam said there was enough for another one. He's already filling it."  
"Good. I don't know if I'll need it or not." Gabriel said taking the needle and setting it next to him while trying to find a vein. "It depends on how he reacts to the first dose."  
Michael was suddenly across the table and grabbing Gabriel by the shoulders, forcing the smaller blonde to face him. "Answer me dammit! What will this do to him?!"  
Gabriel's expression turned cold. "Michael, he has a fractured skull and an infected wound on his chest. None of his injuries are healing meaning that he was poisoned like you were. Add in the Devil's Claw and it put him in a coma. This might bring him out of it or it just might shut him down for good. The longer it stays in his body the less his chances are. Now do you want me to keep standing here fighting with you or do you want me to save your mate?"  
Michael released his brother and Gabriel picked up the needle and found a vein. He carefully inserted the needle and began dispensing the contents. Chuck winced and looked up at Gabriel as the Morningstar's Grace wavered and dipped again. Gabriel's eyes narrowed and the gold faded from them to become more of a crystalline. Gabriel was watching his brother's Grace with his healer's sight trying to make sure he could counter act any problems before they happened.  
Gabriel quickly unscrewed the syringe pulled a key from his pocket and threw it at Sam. "Bottom shelf, third syringe. Atenolol. Now."  
Sam rushed to unlocked the bookcase and found the right syringe and tossed it to Gabriel, who easily caught it and screwed it in. He gave Lucifer a small amount, stabilizing the heart before switching back. This time there no change and the Fourth Born was able to give him everything. Pulling back he removed the now empty syringe and he replaced it with the full one and kept a careful watch. So careful that it was Dean who made him realize everything was going to be okay.  
"Look. His color is coming back. That's good right?"  
Gabriel's eyes returned to gold and he looked over Lucifer's physical form. "Yes Dean. That's very good."  
"He'll be okay now right?" The hunter asked.  
Pulling the needle out the Fourth Born taped the gauze that Sam passed him down. "He'll need rest. It'll take a few hours before he's ready to wake. The toxins are gone and his Grace is already starting to recover. He just needs to be kept warm and rest. He'll be very disoriented when he wakes up so someone will need to stay with him."  
"I will." Michael said softly. "This is my fault so I'll stay with him. I'll send for you if anything changes. I'll take him to my room. It has a soft bed."  
Gabriel stared at the First Born for a minute before nodding. "I'll allow it. When he wakes up he can have some tea and toast. He's going to be a bit queasy because of the purge."  
Michael nodded and carefully picked up Lucifer and took him into his room. He tucked the Morningstar into his bed and turned on the heated blanket, a gift from their father. Instead of crawling into bed with him like he wanted to do he summoned a chair and took up vigil next to Lucifer. Seeing the Second Born in such a state made his heart hurt; Lucifer was always so strong. Pulling out Lucifer's mate bracelet Michael stared at it before looking back up at his mate.  
"I'm sorry Lucifer. I'm so sorry."


	9. Secrets and Absolution

**Chapter 9: Secrets and Absolution**

Dean sighed and gathered up his clothes and put them in the basket. Gabriel had offered to wash his clothes and he jumped at the chance. He felt a little bad that the angel was taking such care of him but at the same time he liked it. It was nice, having someone taking care of him the way his mom had. It made him feel even more at home then he already did.  
Picking up the basket he was about to walk out of his room when he spotted Castiel's trench hanging off the back of the chair. Figuring it wouldn't hurt he picked up the heavy material and began going through the pockets. Cas would appreciate a clean coat even if he was an angel. Frowning as he reached into an inside pocket his fingers connected with something soft. Curious, the hunter pulled it out.  
In his hand was a soft red blanket that was done in a gold trim. Unfolding it reveal something different in one corner. Embroidered in the same gold as the trim were two letters 'M' and a 'C'. Nestled between the two letters and sown into place was a half inch long purple feather with white tips. Dean frowned realizing that what he was looking at was a baby blanket. Why would his mate have a baby blanket in his trench coat?  
"Dean?" Came the soft deep voice he knew so well.  
"Cas...Why do you have a baby blanket is your coat?" Dean asked, turning to look at his mate.  
Castiel seemed a bit stunned. "Why were you in my coat?"  
"I was going to ask Gabriel to clean it." Dean said, his voice hollow sounding.  
The angel sighed and held out his hand for the blanket. Dean frowned and gave it to him. Castiel gently ran his finger over the feather. With a shaky sigh he folded the blanket up and held it tight in his hand. Dean noticed the tension seeping into his mate's frame and became worried. What if Castiel had a child somewhere? Or another life? Had he over stepped his bounds when he began pursuing the angel?  
"Gabriel and Lucifer weren't the only ones to lose a child." Castiel whispered. "Her name was Monica. She was only a year old. I was protecting her mother and we started a forbidden relationship. Human angel hybrids are frowned upon because they can be so strong. We went to great lengths to protect her; Clare and I did. I went out on a mission and came back and they were both gone Dean. This blanket is all I have left of them. I burned everything else."  
"Shit Cas...Why didn't you say anything to me?" Dean asked, coming over and wraping his mate in his arms.  
"I didn't want to remember. She was only a year. She just got her wings Dean." Castiel admitted. "After that I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love with a human again then I met you. You are a hard man to resist Dean Winchester."  
Dean smiled. "You know you love me. You didn't have to hide this from me. Maybe...Maybe we can visit their graves. I would love to meet them. Pay my respects."  
The angel pulled back, tears in his eyes. "You would do that for me?"  
"I'd do anything for you Cas. I love you." Dean whispered.  
"Hey Dean-o what-" Gabriel paused as he took in the sight of the two and the blanket. "Oh! I was wondering if you got it or not. How did Monica like it? I made it for her."  
Castiel went to say something but Dean pulled him close. "Gabe. Not the time. Please."  
Gabriel frowned and looked at Castiel, and his gold eyes wet wide before he turned serious. "I see. Well I came to get those clothes you promised to bring me. I thought maybe you got lost."  
"Nope. Just talking with Cas." Dean said as the blonde came in and picked up the basket. "Hey before you go...How's Lucifer doing? Any changes yet?"  
"These things take time Dean. It's only been a few days. It took me a week to recover remember?" The archangel reminded him. "Luci will wake up when his Grace is replenished and his vessel is stable again. I'll let you know okay? Now I need to go meet Sam in the laundry room. He's helping me."  
Dean frowned then realized what the angel was saying as he walked out. "Son of a bitch! You two better not be having sex in there!"  
The sound of the angel's laughter carried down the hall.  
"So let me grab my wallet. We'll stop and grab some roses and we can go okay?" Dean said turning his attention back to his mate. "I want to know more if you're willing to tell me."  
Castiel leaned up and kissed his mate. "Thank you Dean. You have no idea how much this means to me."

 

Blue eyes blinked, confused as they took in the ceiling above them. Looking around brought no recognition to his scattered mind. Where was he? How did he get here? Where was here? Shifted a bit he sat up slowly wincing as it made his stomach turn.  
"Lucifer?"  
Lucifer startled and his head shot up only to wince and close his eyes as his stomach protested violently at the reaction. Warm hands settled on his shoulders and helped ease him into a sitting position before fixing the pillows and letting him lay back. Lucifer drew in breath after breath; all he had done was move and he felt like he had been in a marathon. A cup was pressed to his lips and he took a sip, grateful for the warm liquid as it soothed his sore throat.  
"Is that better?" Cam the soft question.  
Lucifer slowly opened his eyes again and he was met with the worried blue of Michael's eyes. "Michael?"  
The First Born sighed in relief. "You recognize me. I was worried. Gabriel said you might be disoriented when you woke up. How do you feel? What hurts?"  
"My throat and my chest." Lucifer rasped out.  
Michael helped him take another sip of the tea. "Okay. I'm going to get Gabriel okay? Will you be okay by yourself for a few minutes?"  
Lucifer nodded, trying not to let his fear of being alone show. "It's fine."  
The First Born nodded and moved over to the door and pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Gabby. Hey. Are you busy?" Pause. "I don't care to hear about your sex life Gabriel! Lucifer's awake. He says his throat and chest hurt but he's coherent. Knew who he was and who I was. He doesn't seem confused." Pause. "Okay I'll ask him." Michael turned to Lucifer. "He wants to know if your wounds are bothering you?"  
Lucifer took a moment to take stock of himself before shaking his head. "I'm a little dizzy and want to throw up."  
"Did you hear that? Okay." Pause. "Yes I know. Just finish your 'fun' then get down here." Michael said hanging up and coming back over. "Sorry about that. The phone only seems to work in the hall. Gabriel will be here in a few minutes and then we can get you moved back to your room or...Or to Gabriel and Sam's room."  
Lucifer frowned. "You...You don't want me here?"  
Michael shook his head and refused to look him. "I don't mind you staying here but I figured you'd want to stay someplace where you're more comfortable. My room is a bit dusty. Probably not the best place to stay."  
Lucifer looked around the room, noticing that it was indeed quite dusty. Nothing a quick cleaning wouldn't fix. The dust wasn't all that bad. Lucifer's eyes landed on his mating charm and he frowned at the black velvet that it was sitting on. Michael noticed and he wrapped the bracelet up and slipped it into his pocket.  
"Sorry. I wasn't expecting you to wake up so soon. Gabby said it would take a week at least. I figured I had time to clean it before putting it away." Michael said, a faint flush on his cheeks.  
"It's fine. I didn't realize you picked it up again after our fight." The Second Born admitted.  
Michael shook his head and looked away. "Can I get you anything? More tea?"  
"No. Michael what's wrong?" Lucifer asked. "Why do you not want to look at me?"  
"We...we thought he killed you." Michael whispered. "The only reason we knew you were still alive was because our bond wasn't closed all the way. When I found you...you weren't moving and you didn't answer me. Gabriel wasn't sure if he could save you because you were reacting badly."  
"What does that have to do with you not looking at me?" The Morningstar asked.  
"I...I realized that you were right and that I was being selfish. I realized that if I really loved you that I should respect your wishes. I should let you be happy. I know now that I can't make you happy. All I can do is bring you pain." Michael said, unable to stop the tears going down his face. "So I guess I'm trying to say that you wanted us to be over right? So...I'm sorry for wasting your time Lucifer. Maybe...No. I know you'll be happier with Gabby and Sam. You deserve someone who will love you the way you deserved to be loved and I think that I proved that I'm incapable of that. I'm sorry."  
Lucifer felt numb. "You can't mean that Michael."  
"Luc, I am not good for you. I may have been God's First Born, but you are his Favored Son. I was never good enough for you and I never will be. I'm sorry Lucifer. You deserve someone better then me." Michael said leaning down and kissing Lucifer's cheek. "I am always going to love you Luc, but I want you happy."  
Michael stood and turned to leave only to find that they had an audience. Sam was there and he was holding onto Gabriel tightly. Gabriel was glaring at Michael and the Fourth Born was visibly shaking with anger. Crowley looked like he was ready to feed him to his hell hounds. That wasn't the worst for Michael though. The worst was his father. Chuck walked over to him with disappointment on his face. Michael opened his mouth but he was cut off by the harsh slap that turned his head. He looked back at his father with disbelief and a dark bruise forming on his cheek.  
"It's time you stopped believing all these lies Michael. I am tried of it. I want you to leave and don't come back until you've stopped believing the lies. Now get out before you make me do something I regret." Chuck said, his voice cold and hard. "Like taking your wings."  
Michael nodded and was gone. Lucifer was in shock. Michael had just left him and his father had just chased off his First Born son and threatened to take his wings. Was he still dreaming? He reached up and went to pinch his arm only to have Chuck stop him. His Father leaned forward and pulled him into a hug, holding him tight and running his power over him, healing and restoring his Grace.  
"I thought we'd lost you Lucifer." Chuck sad pulling back. "Does anything still hurt?"  
"My heart." Lucifer said before looking away. "He left me. Why did he leave me?"  
"Because he doesn't believe in himself anymore." God explained. "Michael seems to have lost himself. He can't love you if he can't love himself."  
Lucifer suddenly looked up. "I found something out. I know what's wrong with Michael."  
"You mean other then him being a dick?" Gabriel asked, as he came over to check on Lucifer.  
"Gabriel...I know where Michael is going every week. I know what's happening to him." The Morningstar stressed. "He's been hiding it right under our noses."  
"Hiding what?" Sam asked.  
"He's been going out alone, coming back injured and with weak Grace." Lucifer reminded them. "He goes alone and when he saw the coordinates to get Castiel he blew up on me to stay. The very next day Xaphanel shows up with them both and Castiel can't remember Michael being there. I don't know why I never put it together."  
"Put what together?" Sam asked before his brain caught up with him. "You're joking right? Michael would never-"  
"Xaphanel told me. He said that he that Michael goes to him once a week in exchange for leaving Gabriel alone. He's feeding off him." Lucifer revealed. "Michael is letting that demon do whatever it wants to him to protect us."  
Gabriel was silent for a minute before he frowned. "I need to call Castiel. I have to talk to him about his time with Xaphanel."

 

Michael knelt down before the altar and bowed his head. He wasn't praying, he knew his Father was too mad to listen to him right now anyway. It took a few moments before he realized that he had just been banished for all intents and purposes. He wasn't allowed back at the bunker and he didn't want to return to heaven; everyone he cared for was here. He didn't understand what his Father meant by him believing lies. What lies was he believing?  
When he left he didn't have a destination in mind; he flew when his wings took him. It was how he came to be here, sitting in the Vatican, kneeling before an altar. He was so confused. What was he supposed to do now? He had no safe place to go to recover after his Sundays. Maybe now his only choice was to give in to Xaphanel completely. It might keep his loved ones safe. Maybe he could lure the demon to the Cage and lock himself in with him. Gabriel and Lucifer would never have to fear him or the demon again. They could be safe from two creatures that brought them nothing but pain.  
"This is far from your heavenly home." A soft voice said.  
Michael stood, his blade in his hand, as he turned to face the speaker. He had been joined in the cathedral by a group of men in red with a man dressed in white leading them. The cardinals were looking at him fearfully but the Pope was looking at him with a gentle smile. Michael sheepishly banished his blade and bowed his head to them.  
"I apologize. You startled me, Your Grace." Michael said.  
"Please. There is no need for that. If anything we should be bowing to you for visiting us here. What brings an angel to his Father's earthly house?" The man in white asked. "Surely you have your Father's ear?"  
Michael's hand went to his bruised face. "I have Fallen from my Father's favor at this moment."  
The man in white sat and motioned for Michael to sit, and the angel did so, sitting with his back against the altar. "Then allow me to act in place of him for your troubled soul. May I have your name?"  
Michael hesitated but sighed and released his large wings, drawing shocked gasps from the men in red. "I am...I am the Archangel Michael."  
"I thought as much." The man said. "Now what weighs on your heart? Speak so that I may help."  
"I hurt someone I love." Michael said softly. "I thought I was giving them what they wanted but now I'm not sure I did the right thing."  
"Sometimes hurting those we love is inevitable." The man said. "How did you hurt them?"  
"My mate and I fought. I was trying to keep him and my younger brother Gabriel safe from a demon. Instead I hurt my mate and nearly got him killed." The First Born said looking away. "He was so close to death."  
The Pope gave him a reassuring smile. "May I ask who your mate is?"  
"Lucifer Morningstar. He has redeemed himself in our Father's eyes and with his blessing we mated. He now rules hell as an archangel under our Father instead of as the Devil. My actions almost ended his life." Michael said. "I don't think I can ever forgive myself for it."  
"Did Lucifer say he blamed you for your actions?"  
"No. He was upset that I gave him what he wanted. I ended our mating like he asked." Michael explained. "I was hiding what I was doing to protect them. Lucifer knew that I was hiding something and confronted me and I blew him off. He said he didn't understand why I wouldn't let him honor his vows to me. I just didn't want him hurt."  
"Michael, the point of a mate, is to have someone watch your back while you fight the demons standing before you." The man said. "They are there, not to make us weak, but to protect our weaknesses and make us strong. How can you not expect him to want to honor your vows? In his eyes, he is failing you and letting you down."  
Michael's wings twitched. "He didn't fail me. I failed him. How could he..."  
"Tell me this: Do you think he will be better off without you Michael?"  
Michael thought about it for a few minutes. "Yes. I think he will be better off without me."  
The Pope chuckled. "We always tell ourself the worst lies. You left him because you think he would be better off without you yes? I think that in your heart, we both know that the best, and safest place for Lucifer, is at your side where you can protect him and he can protect you. He is the other half of your soul is he not?"  
Michael froze, staring wide eyed at the elderly man in front of him. "Did you says...Lies? My Father, before sending me away, said I needed to stop believing the lies. I didn't understand what he meant by it. I've been lying to myself haven't I?"  
"I believe you have. You have lied to yourself about what you are doing. You have lied to yourself about why you are doing it. But most of all you are lying about what you feel." The human said. "You know you love him and without him you won't be happy will you?"  
"No. I've been miserable since he walked away from me. I see now that he walked away not to hurt me, but to protect himself." Michael said, his head falling back to connect with the wood behind him with a dull thunk, pulling a wince from the cardinals.  
"Now I believe you have a duty, not only to yourself, but to your brothers, your mate, and your father, that you must get back to am I right?"  
Michael nodded but made no move to leave. This pulled a chuckle from the white dressed man. He said something in Latin and one of the cardinals left and returned with a tray of fruit, cheese, bread and wine. The Pope poured them both a goblet of wine and Michael moved to sit next to the man. The two quietly ate together for several minutes before Michael turned to him.  
"I thank you for this. I came here to seek peace. I didn't know I would find the answers I needed. You are a great man. I look forward to the day you join us in heaven." Michael said. "You can expect many more visits from me."  
"I ask only you stay true to yourself Michael. When archangels lose themselves that is when humans lose hope." The man said bowing his head.  
Michael stood and bowed, allow his wings to flare out and curl around the man. Smiling he lifted his wings and gave a gentle flap rising slowly into the air. Giving a hard flap he vanished from sight. The Pope stood and and walked over and knelt at the altar.  
"Heavenly Father, I pray to you. Your son Michael has just left here and you will find now that his heart is lighter then it was when he left you. He knows now what he has done wrong and seeks to right this. He treads the path of light once more. May he return to your embrace and be welcomed with open arms. Amen."

 

Chuck looked up at the soft prayer. It seemed that Michael was feeling better. Tucking in Lucifer, he whispered a soft spell to make sure that the Morningstar would sleep through the night. Knowing he had a few moments. He quickly checked in on Castiel and Dean, adjusting their blankets around them, a soft smiled gracing his face at the sight of the two of them clutching the red blanket. Shaking his head he moved onto Gabriel and Sam, smiling at the sight of Gabriel wrapped tightly around his hunter and the hunter holding on just a tight. Happy his children were safe he waited outside the bunker for his son to come back home.


	10. Michael's Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Over here right this moment! Do not make me speak another name!

**Chapter 10: Michael's Trial**

"So if I add this it turns it into a holy water bomb?" Sam asked, looking at the little orange leaf he was holding. "How?"  
"Chemical reaction." Lucifer said with a smile. "It's easy enough. The leaf, when treated with a certain oil and words, reacts violently with water."  
"Dude that's amazing." Dean said looking at the line of 'bombs' that the Morningstar had made for them. "How do you know how to do this?"  
"Before my Fall, I was a Spell Weaver. I was the master of spells. Just like Gabby is a healer. My favorite thing to do was find new ways to use spells. These are just pre-made spells." The blonde said with a smile. "It feels good to make something again. Gabby was right. I needed something to focus on."  
"When am I ever wrong?" Gabriel asked, without looking up from his pot. "I'm too sexy to be wrong. Deal with it."  
Lucifer shook his head and turned back to the hunters. "I can make these in several different ways. The holy water version is the easiest but I can also make them with salt, silver, dead man's blood, and shrapnel of your choice. I figured they might help when you go out hunting."  
"These are awesome!" Dean said with a smile. "Who knew having the Devil on your side would come in handy?"  
"I did." Gabriel said. "I'm just awesome like that."  
"And what are you doing over there?" Dean asked.  
Gabriel made a 'come here' motion at him. The hunter did and looked into the pot at the thickening salve that was still bubbling. Gabriel gave him an evil smirk and his blade flashed in his hand. Dean jerked back but not before the blade bit into the back of his hand leaving a shallow bleeding cut. Lucifer and Sam both let out startled shouts at the angel, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
The hunter stared at the cut for a minute in shock before looking up at the blonde. "Dude?! What the hell?! Warn me next time so I have a chance to defend myself at least!"  
Gabriel reach into the pot and pulled out a bit of the salve and reached for the hunter's hand.  
"Hell no! You might turn me into a frog or something!" The brunette yelped.  
The blonde snapped and Dean froze and the angel smeared the purple-green goop on the back of his hand. "If I was going to turn you into an animal I would be mean and make you into a cat. Then I get to sit back and watch you be allergic to yourself."  
Dean watched as the angel wiped off the slave leaving behind unmarked skin. "It...It's for healing? That's amazing."  
"I know I am. This stuff works like the Ichor I made a few weeks ago but this is safe for humans." Gabriel said. "Took forever for me to get it right. The best part is that the ingredients are common, it only takes a few hours to make, and I can make large amounts at once meaning we can have a nice stockpile."  
"Is...Is dad here?"  
The four turned to find Michael standing in the doorway, with one arm slung around Castiel. The dark haired angel looked upset and it easy to see why. It looked like Michael had somehow managed to slice his leg open from knee to mid thigh. It was still bleeding but Castiel had taken his tie and had it tied tightly around Michael's leg. Gabriel sighed angrily, knowing both that their dad wasn't here and since he wasn't that the eldest angel would want to wait to be healed until he returned.  
Since Michael's return he had been carefully trying to get back on everyone's good side. He went out of his way to do things for them like cleaning, or fetching things they wanted or needed. The blonde had even started a traditional courting with Lucifer again, bringing the Morningstar little presents. Lucifer had accepted them all without a word and every time he did the First Born's face would fall in disappointment. It made Gabriel wonder when Michael would realize that all Lucifer wanted was an apology from him.  
Michael looked around and frowned when he didn't see Chuck anywhere. "Sorry for disturbing you. Castiel said he might be here which is why he brought me."  
"No. He went to check on some things in heaven." Lucifer said. "What happened?"  
"Training accident." The First Born said looking away.  
Everyone knew that was a lie. It was Monday meaning that Michael had just come from his weekly meeting with Xaphanel. His Grace was weak and it explained why he wasn't healing. Michael stood a bit straighter and took his arm off of Castiel making the younger angel frown.  
"I'm going to my room. When Dad gets back could you tell him that I need him please?" Michael asked turning away and starting to limp off.  
"He won't be back for a few hours." Dean said. "Angel or not that leg can't wait that long."  
The First Born looked down at his leg before nodding. "You might be right Dean. I'll grab one of your first aid kits and take care of it. Thank you."  
"Michael that can't wait." Sam said. "You're dripping blood even with Cas's tie."  
The Warrior shook his head. "It'll keep till I get to my room."  
"Mikha'el! Vaoresa emna balata oi oanio!" Gabriel snapped in Enochian, making the First Born freeze. "Gen ge conisa ol gohe manada dooain!"*  
Michael hesitated then turned and began to limp into the room, and Castiel rushed to steady him. The First Born hesitated just inside the door and Gabriel pointed to the free spot on the table and between Castiel and Dean's help, Michael managed to make the small jump to get on the table. Gabriel came over and began poking at the wound before going over to the locked cabinet and pulling out a small vial of blue. He came over and began to uncork the bottle when Michael reached out and stopped him.  
"You can't use that on me. It's Ichor. Save it for an emergency." Michael said softly.  
Gabriel peered up at him. "Michael, I can see the bone and you nicked an artery. I don't know how you are even standing. You should have passed out from blood loss."  
Michael shook his head. "I just started feeling dizzy."  
"That rests my case." The Fourth Born said, dumping the now open bottle slowly into the wound.  
Gabriel watched carefully, muttering healing spells under his breath as well as he watched the leg repair itself. He smiled when the wound finished healing and there were no complications. He looked up at Michael only to find the older angel staring at the floor, refusing to look at anyone. With a sigh he removed Castiel's tie and passed it back to his younger brother.  
"Looks good Michael. Just be more careful. If you had been anywhere else that could have been bad." Gabriel said. "I just got my family back. I don't want to lose you so soon okay?"  
Blue eyes flicked up to lock with gold and Michael gave him a real smile. "You know I'd do anything to protect you. That's what a big brother does."  
Gabriel took his hand. "That's what Im afraid of Michael. I'm not a fledgling anymore. I'm a fully grown archangel. I'm big enough to fight my own battles Mike."  
The eldest angel frowned. "What are you saying Gabby?"  
"I'm saying that you should stop this. You go out once a week by yourself and come back injured and weak. I'm worried about you. What if one of these times you go out there and Xaphanel catches you? He'd rip you to pieces Michael." Gabriel said softly. "So I am asking you. Please. Just stop. Stay here with us. I will handle him when the time comes."  
"I wish I could." Michael said, the smile falling from his face. "I just want you safe. If I had been a better brother I would have gone to check on you. I would have looked for you and found out what Raphael was doing. I could have saved you."  
"If you want to save me now...then I need you here and strong to protect me." Gabriel said softly, reaching up and putting his hand on the Warrior's face. "Please."  
Michael gripped his brother's hand before pulling it away and getting off the table. "I am protecting you in my own way. You and our brothers and sisters. Nothing is going to make me change my mind. I'm going to go lay down for a few hours."  
Gabriel watched the taller blonde walk away and let out a growl. "Damn him for being an idiot."  
Lucifer sighed. "I could have told you that it wouldn't have worked. He's too stubborn for his own good."  
"Xaphanel dropped him off outside the bunker and sliced his leg open then. I was watching." Castiel said. "I think he was trying to send a message."  
"Damn. Looks like I'm going to have to start getting ready then." Gabriel with an angry huff. "Xaphanel is trying to push for a confrontation now that he thinks I'm better. At this rate he's going end up killing Michael."  
"Are we ready for a fight?" Sam asked. "I mean are we actually ready to try and face Xaphanel and be the ones that come out on top?"  
"Last time I tried to kill him I ended up being taken care of by Tibetan Monks for the next fifty years." Gabriel groused. "Not fun. It really didn't like not being able to have candy for that long."  
Sam chuckled. "I'm sorry you couldn't feed your addiction."  
"So how are we going to stop sightless?" Dean asked.  
"Not sure. I do know one thing." The Trickster said. "It's going to take a miracle."

 

"Dad?"  
Chuck looked up, not surprised to see Michael standing in the door to his room. "You wanted to see me right?"  
Michael nodded and moved to sit at the foot of the bed. "I wanted to tell you something. It's about the deal I made with Xaphanel."  
"Okay. I'm listening." Chuck said. "Take your time."  
When Michael had returned he had told him everything. How he made a deal with Raphael's demon to protect Gabriel. Michael was ashamed of it but he wanted to keep Gabriel safe the only way he could. Chuck thought the First Born was giving up too much but Michael explained that Xaphanel wasn't doing anything sexual with him, just abusing him and feeding from him. It did not make the diety feel any better about the situation. If anything it made him more worried because he knew that soon Michael was going to end up crossing the line of territory and go from dangerous to deadly.  
"I talked to Xaphanel about my contract with him." Michael said softly, his blue eyes trained to the ground. "About changing it."  
"Changing it? Don't you think you're in deep enough Michael?" Chuck asked carefully casting a spell that would allow the others to hear their conversation. "You already suffer enough at his hands."  
"I can protect them." Michael insisted. "If I stay for four days instead of one then Xaphanel said he wouldn't touch Lucifer, Sam, and Dean. I can't let Lucifer get hurt again and Castiel and Gabriel would never forgive me if I allowed Sam and Dean to get hurt on my watch."  
"You barely come back alive after one day. What makes you think you'll be alive after four?" Chuck asked, knowing that what he feared had just come true; Michael was in over his head.  
"He won't kill me. I'm a steady source of food for him. He won't risk losing me." The First Born said. "I can make up for everything I've done wrong."  
"What wrongs have you done?" God asked, needing to know what darkened his son's heart.  
"Gabriel and Lucifer. I abandoned Gabriel and made him afraid to come to me. If I hadn't issued the order to kill him he might have come to me about what Raphael was doing to him and I could have stopped it. Then I hurt Lucifer. Promised him love and gave him nothing but pain. I'm not surprised that he doesn't want me anymore. Not to mention Razael. It might not have been my Grace that killed him but I cast the spell that made it happen." Michael bitterly listed off. "If those aren't sins then they should be."  
Chuck frowned. "I'm not sure they blame you. I think you are being too hard on yourself."  
"I...I wanted to start a family with Lucifer." The blonde said suddenly. "We were talking about moving into the bunker together and spending the rest of our days here. I was going to offer to bare the child for Lucifer if he agreed. I thought he might enjoy doing it the human way and I was going to let him have the dominate role." A flush spread across his cheeks and Michael looked everywhere but at his dad.  
"That's wonderful. I think you should." Chuck encourage. "If you go to him now then-"  
"Dad...I leave tomorrow on Sunday and the new contract starts then but it's not going to be four days." Michael interrupted. "I just said that if I stayed for four days I could protect everyone. That is just one of the options I have."  
"Michael what did you do?" Chuck asked, fear seeping into his being.  
"Nothing yet Dad. I checked Gabriel's notes before doing anything." The First Born replied, his voice hollow. "I took some morning glory, flannel weed, and choisy from his supplies. They'll do enough damage that I won't have to worry about anything."  
"Those..." The deity thought hard trying to remember what those three did but he was drawing a blank. "What are those for?"  
Michael took a deep breath. "They're for me Dad. I won't be staying for four days. I'll be staying with him period. I'm not coming back. He's agreed and the deal starts at midnight on Sunday. I just...I just wanted to let you know. It'll give you time to make up a story about why I'm never around anymore."  
"You're leaving to become a demon's play toy?" Chuck asked, feeling both proud and disappointed. "Michael are you sure about this?"  
"Not really Dad but I know that if I do this, I can make sure that no one has to get hurt again." Michael said softly. "I know Lucifer was always your favorite. Now he can be your First."  
Chuck felt numb as his oldest son stood and hugged him. He wanted to grab his son and shake him and demand he think about his actions. Instead all he could do was watch Michael walk away and let the blonde think his life was over. God couldn't help but wonder if Michael thought his suffering was would somehow make up for the suffering that Gabriel and Lucifer went through. If so then he was sure that the First Born was going to have a rude awakening.

 

Michael double checked his things. The herbs he needed were in his pocket. His angel blade he had left with Sam. His archangel blade was on his dresser with a note for Lucifer. He was only wearing a light shirt and jeans with sneakers. His jacket was laying where he had thrown it on the bed. He wouldn't even need those where he was going. What else was there left? Oh! Right. That.  
Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the mating bracelet he had made for Lucifer and unwrapped it from the velvet protecting it. He stared at the platinum band and his fingers traced the dark blue sapphire stones. His blue eyes drifted to the diamond holding his feather and he sighed. This was nothing more then a relic now. Something that the other angels would put in the vault and talk about for years to come and wonder how he had managed to mess up the best thing that happened to him. He replaced the velvet and sat it on the dresser with his blade; he wished he could take it with him but knew that it would only end up getting destroyed if he did.  
"Michael?"  
The First Born startled and turned to see none other then Lucifer standing in the doorway. "Lucifer? What are you doing here? I thought you were playing a game with the others."  
"I wanted to see if maybe you wanted to join us." The Morningstar said softly. "There's room for one more. We'd like it if you joined us. Sam says that you're trying to apologize as best you can so we should give you a chance. Come on."  
Michael swallowed the lump in his throat; he was finally getting what he wanted just when everything was over. "I shouldn't Lucifer. I'll be in the way."  
"Please Mike?"  
The First Born glanced at the clock and realized that he still had a while before midnight. "Just for a little while. I won't join in but I'll watch."  
Lucifer's smile was almost blinding and Michael took a moment to commit it to memory before the Morningstar grabbed his hand and pulled him to the wreck room. To his surprise he was shoved into a seat and Lucifer sat on the floor in front of him within easy reach of the board. It seemed like everyone was here; even Crowley had been roped into playing. Michael tried to concentrate on the game but it was hard to do. He kept memorizing happy faces and the feeling of Lucifer brushing against him. Everything came to a halt when his phone beeped, letting him know he had ten minutes left.  
"Don't tell me your leaving." Gabriel said with a glare. "You're playing next!"  
"I'm sorry Gabby. You know I have to go." Michael said standing and heading for the door.  
Lucifer stood and chased after him, grabbing him by the wrist but Michael didn't turn. "Mike you don't have to go. You can stay with us. It isn't going to hurt to take a day off."  
Michael shook his head. "You don't understand Luc. I have to go."  
"I do understand Mike." Lucifer said, gripping the First Born's wrist harder. "You don't think Xaphanel would have just tried to locked me away without hurting me first do you? I know Mike."  
Michael felt his heart stop. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Please Mike. I am...I am begging you. Please. Don't go. We need you here. I need you here. I need my mate." Lucifer whispered.  
"I need you to Luc. I need you safe. I love you." Michael whispered back. "That's why I'm doing this. To protect you. You and Gabriel. I'll be fine."  
"Lucifer come here." Gabriel said suddenly. "Michael look at me."  
Lucifer frowned but he let go of Michael and moved away. Michael turned to face his brother; it was the least he could before leaving. Gabriel was staring at him with a blank expression and it made the First Born wonder what was wrong. Gabriel's golden eyes closed and Michael was awestruck as his younger brother's six huge golden wings appeared behind him. The taller blonde had forgotten just how beautiful those huge ten foot wings were.  
Gabriel's eyes opened and Michael stepped back at the anger he could see in them. The First Born had no time to defend himself as Gabriel raised his hand and threw all his power behind is attack. Michael was slammed into the wall hard, his bones snapping on impact and the wall shattering around him. He fought against the Fourth Born's power but it was no use. He could feel his power slipping away from him due to it being drained once a week, where Gabriel hadn't been using his power.  
"Yield Michael." Gabriel said, his voice cold.  
"No!" He wouldn't give in; not to Gabriel.  
"Yield."  
"No!"  
"YIELD!"  
"NO!"  
Michael only had a moment to regret his choice as he felt himself being pulled away from the wall and slammed into it again, before everything went dark. Gabriel walked over to the unconscious First Born and stared down at him for a minute before healing his broken body. With a snap a set Sigil Cuffs appeared in his hand and he quickly place both around his brother's wrists. He turned to face the rest of his family and they seemed shocked but also accepting of what had just happened.  
Chuck came over and placed hand on his youngest son's shoulder. "I'm proud of you Gabriel. You did the right thing."


	11. Painful Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DARK MATERIAL AND A PARTIAL ILLUSIONARY RAPE SCENE!
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Chapter 11: Painful Understanding**

Michael awoke dazed and sore. He slowly sat up and reached for his Grace only to feel it slip away. Panic surged up in his chest, until he noticed the shining silver around his wrists. Confused Michael pulled at them trying to get them off but they wouldn't budge. Taking a few deep breath he calmed himself and looked around at the room he was in. It was lit by a single over head light casting the corners of the room in shadow. The walls were bare and there was a toilet with a built in sink in one corner and the steel frame bed with the uncomfortable, thin mattress. Looking closer he noticed the bed was bolted to the floor and there were shackles attached to the bed.  
Fear seeped into his chest. He had no idea where he was, he was unarmed, and his Grace was bound. He wasn't helpless thought, he still had his hand to hand skills. He just had to wait until someone came in and take them out and get back to the bunker. Taking a second glance around he realized something that made him question everything; there was no door. Standing up he walked around the room, feeling along the wall for cracks or a gap to indicate a door but the walls were smooth and seamless. There was no way out of here.  
"You remind me of myself. Searching high and low for a way out and believing in your own abilities to get out despite the odds stacked against you."  
Michael turned to find Gabriel standing in the corner of the room. The youngest archangel was dressed all in black and in the furthest corner of the room. The First Born couldn't understand how he had missed him unless Gabriel had just appeared. Or maybe he had been watching him since he woke up but was doing so invisibly. It was hard to tell without access to his Grace. Still he relaxed slightly at the sight of his brother.  
"Gabriel. Where are we? What is this place?" Michael asked.  
"This? This is the room similar to what I was kept in for years. The only difference is that this one has electricity and indoor plumbing. I got two buckets and a torch if I was lucky. Most on the time it was just one bucket because I hadn't earned the light and water." Gabriel said softly, his voice cold as ice.  
Michael started feeling uneasy. "Where's Lucifer?"  
Gabriel snapped and an image appeared. It was of the wreck room at the bunker. There was a Christmas Tree in the corner and presents sitting under it. It seemed like there was a family gathering going on. The table was laden with snacks and drinks but none of this compared to what else the First Born could see in the images.  
Dean and Castiel were sitting on the couch with an infant in the dark angel's arms and smiles on both their faces. Crowley was holding a blonde toddler green eyes, with Sam watching them closely. Chuck was sitting next to Lucifer, who was holding a small blonde boy on his lap. Michael was shocked to see his own blue eyes peering out of the little boy's face. He reached for the image only to have it vanish, leaving him staring a blank wall.  
"What was that?" Michael asked, turning on his brother. "What did I just see?!"  
"You saw our family. Well, mine to be accurate. Your name is taboo." Gabriel said, glaring at him. "Everyone believes you to be a traitor. You went willingly to Xaphanel and became his source of power. You are the reason we had such a hard time killing him. Now...Now you are the most hated angel that ever existed. Lucifer won't even tell your son who his father is. Lucifer is ashamed of you. He hates what you became."  
Michael shook his head in disbelief. "I was trying to protect you. You and Lucifer. I did this for you. I only wanted to protect you!"  
"It doesn't matter now. My family is happy without you. They don't need you anymore because you couldn't protect them Michael!" Gabriel snapped, his voice never raising once.  
The First Born felt sick to his stomach. "They don't...But...What about Lucifer? What about our son? He does need me."  
"No. They need me. I'm raising both your son and mine. Lucifer is happy without you. Your son doesn't even know your name much less that you going to Xaphanel almost cause Lucifer to miscarry. Funny. You almost killed both of Lucifer's sons. Poor kid. His father murdered his older brother and tired to kill both him and his mother." Gabriel said with a smirk. "He's better off not knowing about you."  
Michael's chest felt tight and he felt like he couldn't breathe. "Gabby please...You have to let me see Lucifer. Please."  
"Don't call me that or I will forced to put you in your place." Gabriel said.  
The taller blonde felt his unease grow; what was going on? "Gabby what-"  
Michael hit the ground, his cheek stinging and ears ringing from the force of the blow. He hadn't seen Gabriel move but it was the only explanation for his current state. He was on the floor, clutching his rapidly swelling cheek. Looking up in shock he found Gabriel standing over him, hand still raised from the blow. Michael swallowed hard at the hate he could see in those gold eyes.  
"Have you learned your lesson Michael? Or do I have to repeat it?" The youngest archangel asked. "I'd rather bruise your skin in others way."  
"Gabriel I don't understand." Michael said. "Why are you doing this?"  
Gabriel snarled and delivered a swift kick to the downed angel's stomach, pulling a harsh cry from him. "Did I give you permission to talk? I don't think I did. Keep your mouth shut unless I tell you to open it."  
Michael struggled to crawl away, clutching his stomach. "Gabriel why are you doing this?"  
"Another question? Guess you'll learn the hard way like I did." Gabriel said, his blade appearing in his hand. "Where should I start? The back or the front? Not that it matters to me. I just thought that you might like the choice."  
"Gabriel please...I'm begging you...Don't do this!" Michael said crawling away even though he knew there was no place to go.  
"It's amazing how much like me you sound." Gabriel said kneeling down next to him and digging his blade into the First Born's leg, cutting through the jean and bring blood forth.  
Michael screamed and rolled away. Gabriel let out a growl and grabbed his the First Born's ankle and pulled him back before sitting on his hips. Michael flinched as his shirt disappeared from his body with a snap. The cold of the angel blade was dragged down his back before it began to bite into the area between his wings, sending him into frantic screams at the pain. He squirmed, trying to throw his younger brother off but Gabriel just reached up and gripped his hair tightly, pressing his head onto the cold stone as he finished his work. Gabriel let him go suddenly and Michael scramble to put some distance between them. His brother must have gone mad.  
"There. Would you like to know what is says Michael?" Gabriel asked with a smile.  
"Why are you doing this?!" Michael demanded to know.  
"It says 'traitor'." The Fourth Born continued on as if the other angel hadn't even spoken. "Now everyone will know what you are. A traitor. The worst possible thing for an angel to be. So much worse then being the whore I was accused of being."  
"Gabriel please. Just...stop this...This isn't like you!" Michael yelled. "Please!"  
Gabriel expression darkened. "You don't even know me Michael. You've never known me. You never even tried!"  
Michael scrambled to get his thoughts in order. "I do know you! You're my little brother!"  
The youngest archangel flipped his blade and sliced at Michael's other leg pulling another scream from him. "And you were supposed to be my big brother! You abandoned me! You ordered my execution! You don't deserve the title of 'big brother'."  
"I know...I know that I haven't been the best brother but-"  
"You didn't even try! You were a cold, unfeeling bastard that only cared about trying to get into Lucifer's pants to give a damn about the rest of us! The only reason you paid any attention to me was because I was fucking him first! How did it feel to know you got my sloppy seconds?" Gabriel asked with a smirk. "When I first had him he was so tight. It was the best feeling in the world."  
"Don't talk about Lucifer like that!" Michael snapped.  
Gabriel's hand flew and Michael felt his lip split this time. "I'll talk about him anyway want. Now...I think It's time I put you in your place."  
The First Born looked around for a way out even though he knew there wasn't one. Gabriel let out a cold laugh and it chilled Michael's blood. That didn't sound anything like his fun loving, happy brother. He sounded more like a demon than an angel. Michael got to his feet; he was not going to go down without a fight.  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow as Michael took his stance. "Really? Is this how you want to do this Michael? Look around! Not only is your Grace bound but even if you did manage to overpower me, which you won't by the way, where are you going to go? There's no door! You're sealed in. You can't get away from me. All you are doing is delaying the inevitable. I'm going to take what I want from you and there is nothing you can do about it."  
Michael knew that Gabriel was telling the truth but it didn't stop him from adjusting his stance. He flung a punch and Gabriel caught it. He used the punch as a distraction and landed a well placed kick to the smaller blonde's stomach but he didn't even budge. All he managed to do was send pain shooting up his leg. Gabriel smirked and twisted his arm and Michael screamed and fell to his knees as his wrist was broken.  
"Now look. I didn't want you to break any bones yet. Shame on you Michael." Gabriel said with disapproval and shake of his head.  
Gabriel reached down and grabbed handful of those blonde locks and used them to pull his older brother across the floor. Michael scrambled to keep up with the younger angel trying not to scream or aggravate his injuries. That turned out to be useless as Gabriel slammed him into the bed making his ribs break at the impact. Michael gaged and tried not to vomit because of the pain and above him Gabriel laughed at him again.  
"You are so pathetic Michael. How you were named God's Warrior I'll never know." Gabriel said. "More like God's wimp."  
"I don't want to fight you Gabby. You're my brother. I love you." Michael said softly.  
"Then that makes one of us." Gabriel said picking him up and throwing him on the bed.  
Michael landed hard, catching himself on his broken wrist and let out a harsh cry. Gabriel's hands were on his and the First Born felt as his pants were ripped off him. Michael was too stunned to fight back until Gabriel reached for his boxers. He clawed at the Fourth Born's hands, trying to draw blood but ended up getting a fist in his stomach for his troubles before he was nude before his brother.  
"Huh." Gabriel said, eyeing his nude form making Michael feel self conscious and use his hands to cover his body. "No wonder why Lucifer wasn't happy with you. I expected you to be bigger."  
Michael didn't have time to respond as the smaller angel roughly flipped him over making him cut his head in the process. The Warrior tussled, trying to get away but it was no use. Gabriel was able to easily overpower him. He attached the Sigil Cuffs to the head of the bed before moving to secure Michael's ankles. Once that was done he stepped back and admired the nude form before him. Gabriel ran a hand down to the swell of his ass and gently caressed the skin there and Michael bucked, trying to keep his brother's hands off of him.  
"Don't be like that Michael. I've been nice to you so far." Gabriel scolded, bring his hand down hard and leaving a red welt across Michael's bare backside.  
The First Born let out a yelp and twisted. "You've been attacking me! Hurting me! How is that being nice? You've lost you mind Gabriel!"  
"Have I?" Gabriel whispered into his ear. "In that case the next thing I do will most likely make you think that I've been possessed."  
Michael frowned then froze as the sound of a zipper reached his ears. "Gabriel what are you doing?"  
"Relax Michael. I figured since you didn't want to give your virginity up to Xaphanel or Lucifer then I could make a better use of you. After all since you were going to let yourself be raped then you might as well let someone you know do it right?"  
Michael was speechless as he felt Gabriel climb on the bed with him. Panic welled up in his chest and he prayed to his Father that this wasn't happening; that it was all a bad dream. There was no way that this could be happening. Gabriel would never be this cruel. His younger brother would never do this. Not after everything that Raphael had put him through.  
"G-Gabriel please...Please...I'm begging you...Please...Please..."  
"You're so cute when you beg." Gabriel said. "Shame it won't change my mind. I hope you don't mind but I don't feel like leaving to get lube. Maybe next time I'll remember it."  
Michael tensed as he felt the heat of his brother's body against his skin. Gabriel gripped his hips tightly and lifted them a bit. That was all the warming that the First Born had before he felt Gabriel move and agony tore trough him. It ran up his spine like fire and lightening and it stole his breath. When he managed to get air into his lungs he lost it again as he began to scream, he had never felt such a pain before. Gabriel shifted and leaned down thrusting hard and sending more pain spiraling through him.  
"Wake up Michael!"  
Michael jerked and rolled, falling off his bed and tangling in his sheets. He was shaking as he took in his surroundings. He was in his room, the lights turned down low. He was dressed in a shirt and pair of sleep pants; not naked as he feared. There were Sigil Cuffs around his wrists though and it made him nervous. Looking around he realized that he was in his room and not some sealed room. A movement in the corner startled him and he turned to find Gabriel watching him from the shadows just like before.  
"G-Gabriel?" Michael called, trying not to let the fear he was feeling at the very sight of his baby brother over whelm him.  
Gabriel came out of the shadows and Michael was shocked by the tears streaming down his face. Gabriel knelt down in front of him and slowly reached and shaking hand towards the First Born's face. Michael couldn't stop himself from flinching and puling away from his younger brother. The pain in those gold eyes made him want to reach out and comfort him but at the same time fear kept him rooted in place. Gabriel gave him a broken smile and lowered his hand.  
"Now do you understand Michael?" Gabriel asked softly. "Now do you understand what it was like for me? To have someone I loved and trusted do suck unspeakable things to me?"  
"None...None of that was real?" Michael asked shakily.  
"No. It was all an illusion. But some of the things I said were what Raphael said to me." Gabriel said softly. "Now that you know some of what I went through do you understand?"  
The First Born nodded. "Yeah. I understand."  
"It'll fade in time."  
"What will?" Michael hesitantly asked.  
"Your fear of me. That fear that I'm going to hurt you again. You'll be jumpy at first and possibly have a few nightmares but that will all fade. I promise." Gabriel said. "I'm sorry Michael but I didn't have any other way to make you understand. I'm going to stand up and walk out. You won't have to worry about seeing me for the next few days okay? Take that time to recover with Lucifer okay?"  
Michael nodded but still jumped when Gabriel stood. Relief flooded him thought when Lucifer appeared in the door way. The Morningstar stared at him for a minute before he rushed into the room and pulled him into a hug. It took Michael a minute before he broke down and began talking in a rush in Enochian, explaining everything that he had been doing to his mate, who held him as he cried and talked.  
Gabriel left the room, closing the door behind him. He ignored the others standing in the hall and began walking. He could barely see where he was going through his tears. He kept walking until his legs gave out and he let out a broken sob. Chuck rushed forward and pulled his youngest archangel into his arms and the blonde responded by crying harder.  
"It's okay Gabriel. You didn't have any other way. It's alright." Chuck said, trying to soothe his heartbroken son. "He'll forgive you."  
"How could I do that?" Gabriel cried. "How could I do that to him?!"  
"You didn't actually do it Gabriel." Chuck reminded him. "It was just an illusion. You would never do something like that."  
"I swore I would never hurt anyone like that and now I do this to Michael! I'm no better then Raphael! I'm a monster!"  
Chuck pulled back and gave his son a harsh shake to snap him out of his hysteria. "Listen to me Gabriel! You are not a monster and you are nothing like Raphael. You used an illusion. You did not rape Michael and you never will. You had to make him understand and that's what you did. You just saved your brother's life."  
Gabriel stared at his father before nodding, his tears slowing. "Will he stay now Dad?"  
God pulled his son back into a hug. "Yes. Michael will stay. Now I want you to go to your room and relax with Sam. Take all the time you need. You put yourself through a traumatizing experience. You and Michael both need time."  
Gabriel nodded and he struggled to get to feet. Sam was right there and pulled Gabriel into his arms. With a nod to Chuck the hunter took the angel and disappeared to their room. Chuck sighed unable to believe that his youngest son had to resort to such drastic measures in order to save his eldest. Xaphanel would be furious when he finally got his hands on Gabriel again. All they could do now was wait and be ready to deal with the fall out.


	12. Brotherly Love

**Chapter 12: Brotherly Love**

Michael hesitated just outside of the room in front him. He stared at the plain wooden door and tried to will himself to reach out and turn the handle. It had been two weeks since Gabriel had 'attacked' him. Two weeks spent locked in his room trying to get past the fear that had taken hold of him. Two weeks trying to relearn what it felt like to be 'normal' again.  
Lucifer stayed with him constantly while Chuck came and went as often as he could since he was running heaven since the fight with Gabriel. Castiel and Dean had stopped in quite often along with Crowley but he didn't really speak to them much, mostly they talked Lucifer and he listened. Sam had stopped in once just to check on him and let Lucifer know something about Gabriel and then he hadn't been back since. He knew they were concerned about him but it wasn't that he didn't want to see them, but he did want to see someone else. He wanted to see Gabriel.  
Gabriel, on the other hand, he hadn't seen since he'd woken from the illusion, so after another week of recovering he wanted to see him but it was easier said then done. It was not due to a lack of trying on his part though. It just seemed like the Fourth Born knew exactly how to stay one step ahead of him. Most of the time he just missed the smaller blonde by mere moments. It was frustrating and upsetting. Gabriel hadn't avoided him like this since he had thrown Lucifer into hell. Even then he had at least seen the Fourth Born from a distance. Here? Here it was as if Gabriel were a ghost; he knew his brother was here but he never saw him.  
Taking a deep breath he pushed away his fear and gripped the handle. He paused but then pushed open the door. Blinking Michael looked around before closing the door with a frown. He glanced around, made sure he had the right room before opening the door again. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him, still not too sure about what he was seeing.  
The sight that greeted him was not at all what he was expecting and certainly not something he'd expect from his brother. The room that greeted him was a large room with glass walls and a matching ceiling. There were low bookshelves that didn't go more then waist high and were filled with ancient tomes. Sitting across the room on the windowsill of the open window was Gabriel.  
The wind from the open window was gently ruffling his hair as he read from a thick tome; Gabriel's gold eyes never strayed from the words even when he walked in. From outside the windows Michael could see a large expanse of beach that was surrounded by sheer cliff walls. The sounds of the ocean crashing on the sand could clearly be heard from down below and Michael had to wonder just what kind of illusion his younger cast to have such a realistic place contained in the bunker.  
"It's not an illusion." Came the quite voice making Michael startle.  
"What?" He asked, not even too sure he had heard right.  
"You were wondering what kind of illusion I had cast. You spoke out loud so I answered you, in case you were wondering how I knew what you were thinking. This place we're in is not an illusion. I linked the doorway of the bunker to my house, with Sam and Dean's permission of course. Right now we are not in the bunker. In fact we're no where near it in the slightest. We are on the coast of a wonderful little spot where the lay lines intersect.  
"I found this cove shortly after I left heaven; it was the first place I landed. I traveld around but always ended up back here so I finally decided to make my home here. I was able to start my life over and have a safe place where I wouldn't be found by those of heaven that came looking for me." Gabriel said, never looking up from his book. "I lived quite comfortably for years here but then wanderlust would kick in and off I'd go ready to start trouble."  
"You've been avoiding me." The First Born said softly.  
"Have I?" Came the quiet question.  
Michael's fear was slowly leaving him and being replaced by agitation. "Yes you have."  
"It's not hard to avoid someone if they lock themselves in their room." Gabriel said, his attention going from his book to the dark clouds that were gather over the water. "Looks like a storm is coming."  
"Are you more concerned with the storm then me?" Michael snapped. "I would think you'd be more concerned with your family then the weather."  
"The storm concerns me more. All I have to do is look at you and you'll flinch." Gabriel said softly. "How long is it going take before you let Lucifer touch you again in a sexual way? A month? Two? More then two weeks at least."  
"None of your business!" The taller snapped, anger flooding him at the youngest archangel's implications, even if it were true that he freaked out a bit every time Lucifer touched him below the waist.  
Gabriel turned to look at him and Michael took a sudden step back. Gabriel let out a snort and looked away. Michael felt himself relax and cursed himself for reacting in such a way. Why the hell was he afraid? Gabriel hadn't laid a hand on him, it was all an illusion; the Fourth Born had even said so!  
"Not so easy is it?" Gabriel asked. "Looking your abuser in the eye."  
"Gabriel I-"  
"I hope you realize that you're never going to call me Gabby again right?" The blonde said suddenly. "Then again you might be strong and started calling me that again but it might be years before that happens."  
"That's not true." The First Born denied.  
"Then say it." Gabriel commanded, turning to look at him again. "Call me by that stupid nickname Lucifer gave me."  
Michael opened is mouth intent on proving his younger brother wrong but his voice caught in his throat. He swallowed hard and tried again but his mouth snapped shut before he could even make a sound. Gabriel let out a sigh and turned away once more, his attention back on the incoming storm. Michael felt himself grow angry at the Messenger's seemingly lack of concern towards him.  
"Gabriel I-"  
"Why did you come here Michael?" Gabriel asked again. "And this time tell me the truth. Don't forget that I can see when you're lying."  
"I wanted to see you. " Michael answered honestly. "You've been avoiding me."  
"You are glutton for punishment aren't you Michael?" Gabriel asked, closing his book and setting it aside. "Do you ever stop to think that there might have been a reason that I didn't come around you? Don't forget that the illusion that you suffered through was my reality for many years. I didn't have the pleasure of being told to wake up and find out that none of it was real. My broken bones were real as was the abuse and the rape. All of it was my never ending nightmare."  
"So you didn't want to be around me because you were feeling what?" Michael asked. "Were you jealous that I didn't suffer through what you did?"  
"No Michael. I didn't come around you because I couldn't bare it." Gabriel said moving so he could close the window, the storm almost upon them now. "I avoided you because it hurt."  
"It hurt knowing that I wasn't really raped by you?" Michael asked, anger flooding him.  
Gabriel turned on him and the youngest archangel's temper exploded the same time the heavens opened up and the storm hit; maybe the storm was caused by Gabriel's anger. "No you stupid fuck! It hurt because I crossed a line I swore never to cross! How painful do you think it was for me?! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to make an illusion like that?! Do you think I took pleasure in what happened? I might not have actually raped you but it was me in your mind doing it! In your mind I am the one that did that to you and nothing will change that fact!"  
Michael took a step back and stumbled. He started to fall and braced himself but a tight hand latched around his wrist. He looked up to find Gabriel watching him carefully, all his anger seemingly gone in the face of his brother possibly hurting himself. The Fourth Born made sure the Michael had regained his footing before letting go as if he had been burned. Michael watched as Gabriel turned and picked up his book and made sure to return it to it's proper place on the shelf before sitting once more.  
"You should leave Michael. We have nothing more to say to each other." Gabriel said softly.  
Michael took a deep breath. "Thank you."  
Gold eyes turned to meet blue with disbelief shining in them. "You're thanking me? Do you not remember what I did? Or the conversation we just had?"  
"I do." The Warrior admitted. "I also want you to know that you saved me that night."  
"You have a strange concept of being saved. Maybe I slammed you against the wall too hard that night." Gabriel said. "You might want to have Dad look you over for brain damage. I already think you're brain damaged for making a deal with a homicidal demon but you never know. Dad should check your head again. Just in case."  
"This isn't a joke or funny. I actually mean it Gabriel." Michael insisted. "That night...There was a reason I came to watch you and the others play. I was trying to give myself memories to hold onto. Good ones for what I was about to do. I was hoping they would give me strength to follow through with what I was planning."  
The Trickster gave him an odd look. "You were planning something stupid weren't you? That's why you gave into Lucifer about sitting with us. Probably also why you left everything behind like his mating bracelet and both your blades huh? Just what was your plan Michael? It certainly wasn't going to be to fight him. You would have taken your blades for that."  
Without saying anything Michael pulled a black sealed bag from his pocket and threw it to his brother. Gabriel caught it with a frown, not understanding Michael's actions. He opened the bag and three smaller sealed bags fell out, but these were clear unlike the large one they had been in. Each one was picked up and gold eyes carefully examined the contents of each bag, recognizing his own short hand writing on them.  
These had come from his lab; that explained his storage last week when he did inventory for Crowley's new shipment. It seemed that Michael had apparently decided to raid his lab without his consent or knowledge before his weekly meeting with Xaphanel that night. Gabriel sat the bags of morning glory, flannel weed, and choisy down and looked up at his brother with both worry and apprehension. Did the eldest angel even know what he had grabbed or had he just guessed and hoped that things would turn out for the best?  
"Michael why do you have these?" Gabriel asked, his voice flat.  
"I...I was going to use them." He admitted, his eyes turning to watch the storm outside.  
"Do you even know what you have?" Came the flat tone again making Michael flinch and wonder what was going through his little brother's mind to make him sound so hollow; maybe he had crossed a line somehow and hadn't even realized it.  
"Morning glory, flannel weed, and choisy." He said. "I used the computer like Sam taught me and checked them out. Once I was sure that it was what I was looking for I went to your lab. I was going to grab a bunch more but then I saw your journals. I looked in them and found better information so I narrowed it down and took those three."  
"And you read my journals hoping that they would help you validify what you found out on the internet instead of asking me?"  
Michael nodded, afraid to looked at the Fourth Born; his voice was still flat and he wasn't sure just how mad Gabriel was at him. "Yes."  
"Why didn't you come to me?" There was confusion now seeping into that flat tone and Michael began to relax a little; maybe Gabriel wasn't mad at him.  
"Because I know you were mad at me for what happened between Lucifer and I. Our breakup I mean." Michael admitted. "I know you still love him and I wasn't sure if you'd actually help me if I asked you. I also didn't want you to know what I was planning or ask any questions about it. You're smart. You would have figured it out."  
"So you grabbed these three different herbs in hopes that they would do what you wanted?" The flat tone was back and Michael felt uneasy once more.  
"They all do the same thing." He protested. "I made sure of it."  
"And that same thing would be?" Gabriel prompted, a tinge of anger now filling his voice.  
"They all work to make someone sterile." Michael said, his voice cracking horribly. "I was going to use them on myself."  
"I figured that much you stupid son of a bitch." Gabriel spat. "So what? Were you planning on taking them before you left here to give them adequate time to work? Or were you going to wait until you got to wherever it is that you'd meet him at before shoving them all down your throat and hope they worked before things got too hot and heavy?"  
Michael flinched again at the raw anger being directed at him. "I doubled checked my findings with your notes. I know they would have worked. Your own notes said so. I wouldn't have tried to take them otherwise. I swear it."  
"Okay then. Did you read up on how much of each one you were supposed to take?" Gabriel asked, his voice like ice.  
"No. I didn't think it would matter." The First Born admitted.  
"What about if you needed to take more then just one dose? Did you read up on that as well or did you think that if you took enough that just the one dose would work?"  
Michael felt like he was being scolded by their father instead of his little brother as he shifted nervously before the Fourth Born. "I thought all it took was one dose. I wasn't aware that you might have to take more then one dose."  
"Huh." Gabriel said looking away from him. "Did you even consider what would happen if you mixed these herbs together all at once? That there could be side effects or that they might counteract with one another making you sick?"  
Michael flushed. "Since they all did the same thing I thought it would make the effects of all three more powerful. "  
"You really are a stupid son of a bitch." Gabriel spat.  
"You keep saying that."  
"And I'm going to keep saying it until you realize that you are." Gabriel said. "As a healer I spent years by our Father's side learning my trade. Did you know that if you add feverfew to nightshade in water it creates a deadly poison? Did you also know that if you add nightshade to feverfew in water it creates a powerful balm for healing scars? The exact two ingredients and the only difference between them was the order I added them in. Amazing isn't it? Also very scary because if I am making something and lose focus I could easily kill the person I was trying to help."  
Michael looked up at Gabriel. "What are you saying?"  
Gabriel threw the bags at his feet. "I'm saying that you not only picked the three strongest herbs used for sterilization, but by combining the three you've also managed to make a poison and a rather deadly one at that. I wish I could say that it would be a quick and painless death but it's just the opposite. Adder's Bane is a toxin that can take months or even years to break down the person's body, slowly eating away at the internal organs until they liquefy. It also has another nasty side effect of making someone's nerves ending hyper sensitve to the point where even the most gentle touch causes severe pain. I don't even care to think of how bad it would enhance someone's pain. The worst part is that once it's in your body that's it. There's no cure. The best thing to do is end someone's misery before it gets too bad."  
Michael looked down at the bags, blood draining from his face and he stumbled backwards, putting space between himself and the herbs. "I...I didn't...I..."  
"You are a stupid son of a bitch." Gabriel said softly.  
Michael managed to pull his gaze away from the bags and gave Gabriel a weak smile. "Yeah. I guess I am."  
Gabriel let out a snort and turned to look outside at the storm that was raging around them. "I know you are."  
"I did it for you."  
Gabriel tensed and turned to Michael. "What?"  
"The deal I made with Xaphanel. I did it for you." Michael said softly. "I did it because I love you. I know I may not have always been the best brother but please never doubt for a second that I ever stopped loving you."  
Gold eyes turned sad. "You ordered my death. There...There were times where I thought about returning just so you'd do it. Those were the days where I could barely manage a smile. On those days I hoped that you might be a good brother and see my suffering and either end it or possibly love me again."  
"Gabriel when I ordered your death I did it because I was angry that you ran. I didn't understand why you wouldn't stay and talk to me like you used to. It was only years later that I realized that I never gave you a reason to stay. I never let you know how much I loved you or needed you." Michael said moving closer to his brother. "When I realized that I revoked the order and told everyone that if you were alive that you were welcome to return to heaven. When you didn't come back right away...I was scared to go look for you because I was afraid that I really would find you dead."  
"There were times when I did need you Michael. Where I longed for the comfort of my big brother." Gabriel said softly. "And you want to know another secret I've kept from you?"  
"You know I'll keep your secrets." Michael said.  
Gabriel took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes just as tears filled his eyes and spilled over and ran down his cheeks. "I still need my big brother. Even now I need you because I love you too Michael. Nothing will ever change that either."  
Michael moved faster then the eye could see and he was holding Gabriel close before either of them realized it. He let out his wings and wrapped them around his sobbing brother. He whispered soft words of comfort in Enochian to him letting Gabriel take part in a comfort that he hadn't had in thousands of years. It didn't matter that the storm was raging around them, or that they were being spied on from the doorway by the rest of the bunker's occupants. The only thing that mattered was that his little brother needed him so he was going to be there for as long as Gabriel needed him to be. As long as they continued to love each other they would make it through this.


	13. Will You Marry Me?

**Chapter 13: Will You Marry Me?**

"I don't see the point of having guards." Michael said. "Especially a hell hound guard."  
"Too bad. Boss's orders." Crowley said, watching the hell hound as it circled the archangel, brushing itself against his legs and making a very happy sound. "Lucifer made it quite clear that you were always to have at least one hell hound and one demon with you at all times while traveling through hell unless he is with you. Just be glad Juliet likes you."  
"This is stupid."  
"No. Stupid is making a deal with a demon who wants to turn you into easy suck and fuck." Crowley said. "Stupid is keeping it a secret from your mate and family. Stupid is expecting the demon to just let you walk away after you backed out of the deal you made with him. Stupid is-"  
"I get it!" Michael snapped. "I was stupid."  
"Stupid? No, you weren't stupid. You were a right bloody imbecile that deserves the award for Dumbass of the Year." Crowley said leading him into the new arrival area where Lucifer was.  
Michael heard the Second Born before he ever saw him. He was snapping out something using the dark guttural tones of his own Lucifian dialect. Whatever the devil was saying he sounded very upset. When they rounded the corner he could see why. Apparently one of the new arrivals had thought he was the king of the yard and it seemed that Lucifer had put the wayward soul in it's place. The screaming soul was being clawed at by two hell hounds and there was a small group of demon's cheering. Crowley brought Michael closer just as Lucifer was finishing his torture.  
"Anytime you feel like trying your hand at taking on the Devil again feel free. I like giving my hell hounds chew toys." Lucifer said before his blue eyes raised and landed on Michael before turning back to the matter at hand. "Take him down to one of the lower circles. I'll think of a more suitable punishment for him later when I have more time."  
The demons nodded and began dragging the soul away and as they did Michael was surprised to see each demon bow their head to him as they passed. He blinked, watching as they were left alone with the usual guards for the area. Lucifer gave him a smile before picking up his fallen papers and began organizing them. As soon as he was done he passed them to Crowley who took them with a smirk.  
"He's all yours mate. Try to keep him from doing anything else stupid." The demon said with a smile as he sauntered off with the papers.  
Lucifer nodded and then turned to Michael and began leading them down the hall towards his office. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I know you don't like to see me work. I also wasn't expecting you to be down here so soon."  
"I wanted to see you." Michael said, following close behind him. "I figured we could talk."  
Lucifer frowned giving the eldest angel a quick glance out of the corner of his eyes. "I told you that I'd be back to the bunker once I was finished down here. You know hell isn't a safe place for you."  
"Safe enough. I have a hell hound and demons bowing to me." Michael said, looking down. "It's a strange thing to experience."  
"They found out about what you were doing. Giving yourself over to Xaphanel to protect Gabriel and myself. You've earned their respect which is something that rarely happens." Lucifer said. "I'm surprised. I figured they would hate you but you made them do just the opposite."  
The First Born flushed. "It wasn't intentional."  
Lucifer opened the doors to his office and sat behind his desk while Michael sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. A soul came over and sat a cup of steaming hot tea in front of Lucifer along with a small plate of cookies. Lucifer nodded his thanks and the soul rushed off before returning with a cup of coffee and plate of cookies for Michael. The First Born was shocked but accepted it anyway. He gave the girl a glance before turning back to Lucifer.  
"A soul for a servant? Isn't that risky?"  
"Suicide. Catholic. Her first and only sin. She burst into tears when the Reapers tried to take her to heaven and then demanded to be brought here because it was what God demanded. They brought her to me because they didn't know what to do. This seemed like a better choice then sending her down to the halls or one of the circles. I'm going to talk to Dad about her. Maybe see about other options for her. Something other then this." Lucifer said softly. "So you wanted us to talk?"  
"Yes. I wanted to thank you." Michael said. "For staying with me these past few weeks while I recovered. I owe you for that."  
"You don't owe me anything Mike. I thought you knew that." The Second Born said, confusion dancing on his face. "I did it because I wanted to."  
"Still it's more then I could have asked for after my actions lately. So again, thank you."  
"Why did you really come here?" Lucifer said sitting back in his chair. "I know you Mike."  
"How is your relationship with Gabriel and Sam going?" Came the soft question.  
The Morningstar let out a heavy sigh. "You're not asking about them. You're asking about us. About you and I. Gabriel and Sam have nothing to do with this."  
Michael looked down at his coffee. "They don't?"  
"It's...Okay. You want to know? Fine. I'll tell you. Yes I did go to Gabby and Sam but it was only because I got drunk and wanted to know that I wasn't alone. Did I sleep with them? Yes I did. Twice. Both times were caused by our fighting. Are the three of us together? Not really. We talked about it and they both know that while I do care for them, I can't give them the love they would ask of me." Lucifer explained. "Does that answer your questions?"  
"Why can't you love them? They've already proven that they can treat you better. Better than I can." Michael said, looking away.  
"Despite what you may think or believe I still love you. Even if you did threaten to throw me back into the Cage and accuse me of being unable to love." Lucifer said watching as Michael flinched.  
"I think that proves my point." The eldest angel said, his voice cracking horribly.  
"It's because I still love you, you idiot."  
Blue eyes looked up to lock with blue and a burst of relief flooded through him. "What...What would it take for you to consider allowing me to court you once more?"  
Lucifer eyed him for a moment before giving him a soft smile and ran his hand over his arm revealing the mating charm that Michael had made for him. "Nothing. I was waiting for you to realize that I still love you and even though we went through a rough patch I believe that we have come out stronger because of it. I am willing to pick up where we left off any time you are."  
Michael stood and walked over to Lucifer and the two met halfway. Their lips met in a hesitant kiss before the broke apart, both of them smiling. They kissed again, this time with a bit more fire burning in their blood. Lucifer pulled him close and Michael let him, for once letting the Second Born take the lead and it felt good. The Devil's cold hands drifted from his face, down his neck, across his shoulders and finally settled on his hips. Michael froze, his body going tense but Lucifer didn't make any other moves to further his touches.  
He pulled back with a flush. "I'm sorry."  
"Take your time." Lucifer said. "I'm in no rush. We can take our time. I'm more than willing to wait. After all I waited this long. What's a few more years?"  
"I still don't think I deserve you, you know that?" Michael asked softly.  
"I'll make you believe it in time." The Devil replied. "Now, let's head up for dinner shall we?"  
"I'd like that."

 

"How many has he attacked since Michael quit going?" Gabriel asked looking at the jumbled report in front of him that had been stolen from heaven for him.  
"Twenty seven. That makes nine a week and three of those nine have all been fatal." Balthazar said, the angel having been brought back by Chuck at Dean's request. "All of them were pretty drained except the dead ones. Those were sucked dry."  
"He's trying to make up for losing his meal ticket." Gabriel said. "The problem is that normal seraphs don't feed him as well as archangel's do. He gets too hungry and kills them."  
"This is just the angels. Who knows how many demons this bugger is filling up on?"  
"Plenty from what Crowley's told me. They've lost thirty six in the same time frame." Gabriel said comparing his notes. "It makes me wonder if some of these aren't just him sending a message."  
"Wanker needs to sod off. We're not nosh!" The Brit proudly declared.  
"Tell me about it." Gabriel muttered. "Thank you for doing this for me."  
"Got told you put in a good word for my comeback performance. Way I see it that makes you my best chap. Not going to cock this up. I'd be a nutter." He said.  
"Well just keep it up. Let me know when you find a place like the one we talked about. Still remember what I need?"  
"I'll have it sorted in the next fortnight even if I have to do some nicking for it." The angel said with a smile. "If you need me again just give me a bell. Ta!" He said before vanishing.  
Warm arms wrapped around him from behind and Gabriel smiled but didn't turn from his notes. He quickly wrote out a few things before he began packing everything up. Warm lips caressed the back of his neck and it brought another smile to face. He slid his papers into his desk and locked the draw before turning into the one holding and was immediately pulled into a kiss.  
"Shouldn't you be asleep? It's late." Gabriel said softly.  
"I was worried." Sam said hugging his angel tight. "You got out of bed and didn't come back."  
"Balthazar showed up with the information I wanted." Gabriel explained. "I had to see it so I could start making my plans."  
"Did what he brought you help?"  
"I think so." The archangel said. "I'm still missing a few things for my plan but Balthazar is also working on that for me. Another week, maybe less and then then nightmare will be over. No more Xaphanel tormenting us."  
"That sounds nice." Sam said sleepily. "A warm bed with some nice feather blankets sound better. Much better."  
"Is that a hint?"  
Sam nodded burying his face in Gabriel's hair. "Sleepy. Cold. Want my blankets back. Want my heater back."  
Gabriel chuckled. "Is that what I've been reduced to? Nothing more then a personal heater and feathery blanket for a moose?"  
"Not a moose. And yes you are."  
"So I've been downgraded from boyfriend to blanket."  
"No. Upgraded. This means I won't let you out of my bed. Then I can do all kinds of naughty things to you." Sam said with a smile. "I like doing naughty things to you."  
There was the strange sound and then suddenly Sam let out a shout before releasing Gabriel. He turned to glare at his attacker, wiping off his now soaked back. Dean stood in the hallway, a large glass of milk with a plate of brownies balanced on top of it in one hand and a rather large squirt gun in the other. The eldest hunter glared at them but the fact he was standing there in his boxers and holding the sweets made it far less threatening then it was supposed to be.  
"Dean! What the hell?!" Sam snapped.  
"I warned you!" Dean snapped back.  
"A squirt gun?! How old are you?" Sam growled.  
"I warned you! Shut the door or go to your room!" Dean growled back, threatening them both with the squirt gun. "No one wants to see it you sex crazed maniacs! Keep it someplace where us normal people don't have to see you nymphomaniacs going at it!"  
"Dean you're being a jerk!" Sam snapped.  
Dean raised the gun again. "Don't make me use this on you again! Because I am not afraid to use it! I will! Go to your room or shut the door!"  
Gabriel chuckled and then sputtered as Dean shot him right in the face with the gun. "Hey! What did I do wrong?!"  
"You're encouraging it!" Dean snapped. "Take your kinky sex games somewhere else! I will go get Chuck if I have to!"  
"Dean don't you think-" Sam sputtered as he was sprayed again. "DEAN!"  
"I warned you!" He repeated. "Are you going to stop?!"  
"We weren't starting in the first place! We were going to bed! Which is where you should be at two in the morning!" Sam yelled.  
"I got hungry! What's your excuse? You get horny?"  
"Dean I will take that gun and beat you with it!"  
"You and what army?!"  
"I'm bigger than you!"  
"I'm older then you!"  
"I'm smarter then you!"  
"I'm faster then you!"  
"That doesn't make a difference!"  
"Yeah it does!"  
"Don't make me get the angels involved!"  
"My mate is an angel!"  
"My boyfriend is an archangel!"  
"Doesn't matter!"  
"Why not?"  
"He's not your mate!"  
"What does that have to do with anything?!"  
"A lot!"  
"You are so full of it Dean!"  
"Your boyfriend may be an archangel but I have two archangel brother-in-laws and God is my father-in-law!"  
"That's not true!"  
"Yeah it is!"  
"Not it's not!"  
"A mating is the angel form of marriage!"  
"So you married Cas?"  
"Yeah! You and Gabe are the only ones not married! I bet Gabriel hasn't even given you a courting feather to prove he wants to marry you and I don't blame him! Not after the way you treated him! So take that and suck on it Sam!" Dean shouted before storming off.  
Sam felt his heart stutter in his chest and he turned to Gabriel, his mind going back to the before their break up. "You...You never told me that Gabriel. You never told me that was what your feather meant. You said it was just a gift! The night when you gave it to me you never said a word...Why didn't you tell me that's what your feather meant? After we broke up I just-Why didn't you say anything?!"  
Gabriel hung his head, looking away from Sam. "You said that you never wanted to get married. Not after losing Jess. I had already pushed my luck with you by then. You even said that you didn't consider yourself gay or even bisexual and that you never really considered a relationship with me but only gave in because I was persistent. Hell you even turned me down and flat out told me that you didn't want our relationship to become sexual.  
"Besides... I was so broken that anyone I ever asked turned me down. No one wanted me. I gave you my feather because even though I knew you didn't want me like that I still...I still wanted you to know that you held my heart. That some part of you would always hold my heart. And before you ask...Yes. I felt it when you burned my feather that night. I was outside the hotel that night. I was there hoping maybe you'd take me back. When I felt it..." Gabriel paused and reached up to rub at his heart. "That was when I knew you were serious. That was when I broke. I went out, got completely wasted, and slept with the first person that offered."  
Sam felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach; Gabriel had asked him to marry him in angel terms and Sam had destroyed his feather. That was what broke the angel. He had done it by destroying the one thing that meant the most to Gabriel. Sam had destroyed his angelic engagement ring and in Gabriel's eyes, had told the angel that they really were over. If he had kept the feather then maybe Gabriel wouldn't have ended up addicted to a drug that nearly killed him and ended up as some desperate soul that just looking for someone to fill the void in his heart.  
Sam took a step towards Gabriel but then paused. "Wait here. Don't move. I have to get something! I'll be right back!"  
Gabriel frowned as Sam ran from the room, a small surge of panic filling him. Had he just driven Sam away again? Was this the final straw? What if Sam no longer wanted him? If that was the case then he was better off leaving now and walking up to Xaphanel with open arms. He turned and with shaking hands began to straighten his journals he had been using and began to put them back on their shelves. He was so involved in his distraction that he didn't notice Sam come back until the hunter grabbed his wrist, making him startle and drop his books.  
"I-I'm sorry Sam. I-I wasn't...I didn't mean to-"  
"Gabe." Sam said pulling the angel out of his scared state. "Come here for a second."  
Gabriel allowed the hunter to pull him back over to his desk when there was now a small black velvet box sitting on the marble table. Gabriel felt his heart still. He knew that box. Why would Sam bring Jess' engagement ring out here? Did Sam want to tell him something? That maybe a mating between them wasn't possible?  
Sam grabbed the box and turned to him, a bright smile on his face.  
"I bought this months ago. Right after the fight with Xaphanel here at the bunker. I've been waiting for the right time to do this. The right time and a sign that you'd be okay with what I'm about to do. Knowing you asked me to marry you the angelic way just makes me that much more certain about what I'm about to do." Sam said before dropping to one knee and opening the box to reveal a thick platinum band with a gold colored diamond set into the center surrounded by smaller emeralds. "Gabriel, Fourth Born Archangel, Messenger of the Lord, Healer of Peoples, The Trickster, and Loki, Pagan God of Mischief and Fires, Silver Tongue, and Liesmith, would you do me the honor of becoming my Mate, not only in this Life, but in all others to come and until our souls are no more?"  
Gabriel felt tears spring to his eyes as Sam spoke the courting words of an angel to him. He nodded numbly, not quite believing what was happening. Sam grinned and pulled the ring from the box and placed it on the ring finger of Gabriel's left hand before standing and kissing the angel.  
"I love you, Mr. Gabriel Winchester."


	14. I Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we being as always a quick thank you to MonicaGodson, for being my new muse in troubled times. This was not the next chapter that I had planned on posting however as it was pointed out to me, those boys needed some fun and downtime. I know that this is not exactly the Christmas Party that you wanted but this chapter is still for you.
> 
> Enjoy the wedding An Emotional Angel(Vampire)! This is your chapter!
> 
> *You are family. I am glad to call you that.

**Chapter 14: I Do**

"Bob's your uncle! This is what you were looking for right? A place in shambles? Best part is the place is bespoke so there's lots of room. Nothing dodgy about the place and it's only filled with bits and bobs. Nothing important." Balthazar said, handing a picture to Gabriel over dinner. "The chap I nicked it from was a tad bit of a wanker but dog's bollocks right? I was told it was used to store canned nosh. I'm gobsmacked that the owner managed to even get into a Uni; the daft cow."  
Gabriel stared at the picture in his hands; it was indeed everything he had asked for. "I'm chuffed!" He said with a laugh.  
Balthazar broke into giggles and kept eating as Sam took the picture and looked it over before passing it along the table. Everyone checked out the place and gave it their seal of approval. Crowley took the picture and after a moment he summoned the matching blue prints. He started looking them over when they suddenly vanished with a snap and Chuck was glaring at him from the other end of the table.  
"Apologies mate. Just trying to get a jump start on things." The demon said with a smile. "Better to have everything ready to go for it."  
"After dinner." Chuck said. "None of that while we're eating. This is neither the time nor the place for that Crowley."  
"Dad is a stickler for dinner times being family times." Gabriel said with a smile. "The more you eat with us then the more you'll get used to it."  
"Right. No business at the dinner table then. Used to that was the best time to conduct business. Tempers weren't as bad over food. So instead can we talk about that lovely ring around your finger, Gabriel? Or does that count as business too?" Crowley asked turning to the blonde with a smile.  
That had everyone's head turning to the blonde, who was clutching at his glass of wine tightly, the light shining off the ring that hadn't been there twenty four hours ago. Gabriel flushed and ducked his head, while Sam gave him a smile and leaned over and took his hand, revealing that he was also sporting a ring. Gabriel raised his head and smiled back Sam. The hunter leaned over and gave him a kiss and the archangel turned red but his smile grew. Sam gave a little jerk of his head to the rest of his table and the blonde nodded making Sam's smile grow.  
He turned to everyone and they both stood, Sam still holding Gabriel's hand. "Everyone...I want to introduce you to my soon-to-be husband, Mr. Gabriel Winchester."  
You could have heard a pin drop in the ensuing silence. The shock rippled through the room. Gabriel's flush darkened. What if no one approved? What if his brothers didn't approve? Or worse, what if Dean didn't approve?  
Crowley stood and walked over and grabbed them both and pulled them into a hug. "I am so happy for the both of you. You have my congratulations. Give me a little warning next time so I can throw you a proper party. I'll throw you a Scottish wedding when this is all over and then the honeymoon is on me. Least I can do for my moose and mouse." He said giving them both a kiss on the cheek.  
Gabriel hugged the demon and gave him a return kiss. "Thank you Crowley. That means so much to me that you're willing to do that."  
Crowley put a hand on both their cheeks. "Tha thu ann an teaghlach. Tha mi toilichte a ghairm thu sin."* He said softly in his native language of Scots Gaelic, making Gabriel let out a happy sob.  
"I am proud to call you family too Crowley." The small archangel said, releasing Sam and hugging the demon happily.  
Sam smiled and suddenly Lucifer was hugging him tight. "Thank you for making my baby brother smile again Sam. That you for making him happy." Lucifer whispered in his ear.  
"Thank you for letting me make him this happy. I couldn't have done it without your help getting the ring for me." Sam whispered back.  
Lucifer pulled back and gave Sam a big kiss before moving onto Gabriel. The two exchanged whispered words in Lucifian and tears of happiness fell from Gabriel's eyes and to Sam, all it did was make him more beautiful. Lucifer wiped the tears away and hugged him close, kissing his cheek before moving away. Michael was there next, pulling his younger brother into his arms and telling him how happy he was for him and how proud he was that he had a husband that Michael knew would love him and could protect him. Castiel followed Michael, saying he was glad that the two of them had worked things out. Balthazar was right after claiming that he would make sure that their public wedding was one that no one would ever forget.  
Dean stepped up last, a flush on his face and he held out his hand to his brother. "I'm sorry Sammy. About last night I mean. I had no right to say any of that to you. So I'm sorry. And I'm happy for you and Gabe."  
Sam shook his head. "No need to apologize. What you said last night was something that I needed to hear Dean. If anything I should thank you for doing it. If you hadn't given me that wake up call then I'd probably still be sitting there waiting for the right time. I need to hear that last night. It gave me the last little boost of courage that I needed to ask him to marry me."  
Dean smiled and pulled his brother into a hug. "I'm happy for you Sammy."  
"Now that everyone knows about the newly engaged couple then..." Chuck said drawing attention to the head of the table. "Gabriel, Sam, if you want me to do this now then you need to go get changed. Hurry up! Off you go."  
Sam and Gabriel nodded and both were gone with a rustle. Chuck clamped and the room changed a bit. Gone was the table and in it's place was a simple lined walkway that led to a small podium. Chuck gave everyone a grin and there were chairs set up around the area. The last thing that appeared was a camera set on tripod to record everything.  
Michael blinked. "They...They're doing this now? Is this really the best time?"  
Dean shook his head. "Sam and I are hunters. Now is the only time we have. We're mortal. Anytime we walk out those doors to do a job it could be our last. We risk our lives so that other people can be saved from the things they don't know about. We don't expect to live very long lives. We take what we can when we can. If they really are doing this now then I have to head to my room right and get back before it starts."  
"What? Why?" Michael asked as Dean began walking away.  
"So I can change into a suit for my brother's wedding." Dean said with a smile. "I'm not slumming it in a pair of jeans. Sammy deserves better."  
Castiel's eyes went wide and he followed after his mate. "Dean! Should I wear a suit too? What about my coat? Can I wear my coat?"  
Crowley looked down at his black outfit and frowned. "The squirrel is right. This won't do at all. I'll be right back. I need to change into something more appropriate. A wedding is a happy event. I best look the part then." He said before vanishing.  
Balthazar looked down at his jeans and suit jacket. "The demon and brat have a point. You can't go to a wedding in jeans. I do hope I have something more suitable in my closet. If not then I don't have time to get something tailor made. Oh I hope I don't have to buy something off the rack!" He grouched before following Crowley's lead and vanishing.  
Lucifer looked at Michael in confusion and got the same look in return.  
"Should...Should we go get changed too?" Michael asked.  
"Beats me." Lucifer said.  
"What do you wear to a human mating anyway?" The First Born asked.  
"I don't know. I've never been to one either." Lucifer admitted. "We could probably ask Gabriel but I'm certain that he's too busy getting ready right now."  
"So what do we do then?"  
"Boys."  
Lucifer and Michael turned to see their father looking at them. "Yes Father?"  
"Why don't the two of you do what Gabriel is doing?" Chuck asked them.  
"What is Gabby doing?" Lucifer asked.  
"He asked me, since he's technically going to be the bride in this wedding, if he could wear his Messenger robes." The deity said with a smile.  
Michael seemed to give it some thought. "Are you okay with it if we do the same?"  
Chuck gave them a grin. "If I were you, I would wear your Warrior and Spellweaver robes. Just in case Gabriel needs anything from either of you."  
Lucifer and Michael suddenly looked at each other and then realized exactly what Chuck meant. Gabriel was going to need a best man and someone to give him away since their father was performing the ceremony. Both angels rushed from the room, nearly tripping over each other in their haste to get ready for the unexpected wedding. Chuck couldn't help but laugh. It seemed like in the face of their younger brother's wedding they completely forgot about being archangels who could change clothes with a simple snap of their fingers.

 

Sam checked his tie for the third time only to have Dean slap his hands away and fix it. "It was crooked Dean."  
"You touch it one more time and your head is going to be crooked." Dean threatened. "Just relax. Nothing is going to go wrong. I promise."  
Sam nodded and Crowley, dressed in a light gray suit, walked in with a red rose and pinned it to his lapel. "There you are. A rose from the garden of the Château de Versailles. Just like the one I gave to Gabriel the first time I met him. He also has some too. Can't have a wedding without the bride and groom matching. Don't you look right dashing?" The demon said with a smile.  
"I feel nervous." Sam muttered.  
"I can fix that." Balthazar said bringing over a flask and earning himself a dirty look. "It's not what it looks like! Gabriel said to pass it along to Sam if he got the jitters."  
"I'm okay." Sam said. "Really I am."  
Dean gave him a thumbs up as Chuck came over and began getting them in place. Sam honestly didn't know what to expect. Gabriel said that Chuck would talk to everyone and let them know exactly what they were supposed to do. Chuck got them in place with Sam standing just to the left of the man. Dean move to Sam's side, right where he had always been. Crowley stood slightly off to the side while Balthazar took a seat, dressing in a linen suit.  
Castiel came in wearing a pair of dark cream colored silk pants and matching sleeveless tunic and both pieces were trimmed in gold and matching knee high boots. Around his wrists were a slim pair of gold bands and he had a matching necklace as well. He walked up to the Chuck and whispered something to him. As soon as he had his reply Castiel rushed back out only to return with Lucifer. As Castiel took his seat and gave Dean a smile. Lucifer turned and gave Sam a smile as well and the two humans blinked taking in what Lucifer was wearing.  
He was in a pair of silk pants and sleeveless tunic like Castiel, but his were a sapphire blue and was lined with an almost prismatic material, casting rainbows along the fabric. His normal hiking boots were gone and replaced with knee high matching sapphire boots lined with the same prismatic fabric. Lucifer was even sporting a set of large prismatic colored bands around both wrists, a smaller one encircled his neck and he even had a small circlet made out of the same and set with a sapphire and his sword hung at his side. Lucifer noticed the stares.  
"This is what I wore in Heaven. I am the Second Born Archangel and Master Spellweaver of Heaven." Lucifer said. "Michael and Gabriel are wearing their robes too. Just like Castiel. Now pay attention. We're starting."  
There was the sound of music and everyone's attention was drawn to the door. Michael was standing in the doorway wearing an outfit of dark maroon. His clothes were cut in a similar style to Lucifer's but were a tighter cut. The trim of the clothes were done in a rose gold color instead of the prism colors but Michael's came with rose gold colored armor. Instead of normal boots his were covered in the rose gold plating and he had a pair of matching gauntlet and bracers. He had forgone the chest piece but he was wearing the shoulder armor for his dominate arm and his sword completed the armor and brought everything together. Around his neck was a matching necklace of rose gold along with a matching circlet set with a ruby.  
Michael stepped aside and reached out and took Gabriel's hand and led him into the room and Sam's heart felt like it stopped. His blood pounded in his ears, his mouth went dry, and his palms began to sweat. The world around him disappeared and standing there was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. It was in that moment that Sam saw Gabriel for the angel he really was.  
Gabriel's clothes were the same as his brothers; silk pants and the matching tunic but they were pure white. The trim was done in jewel tones of greens, yellows, reds, purples, and blue. The same trim ran along the top of the white boots and it made him seem taller. Around his wrists were platinum bands set with a gem that matched the trim and Sam's malfunctioning brain recognized it a mystic fire topaz. Around his neck was a matching platinum necklace and on his brow sat a matching circlet, both set with the same gems and he also was wearing his sword on his hip. In his hand he held a small bouquet of roses, matching the one in his own jacket and strung through his gold hair were small white flowers.  
"Wow..." Sam breathed out and he saw Gabriel flush.  
Michael proudly led his younger brother up the aisle and they came to halt a few feet away from Chuck. The deity smiled at them as he looked over the assembled people. There was a snap and see through people appeared in the chairs. Both John and Mary Winchester were there along with grandparents from both sides of the family were there. Bobby and Lucian, Jo and Ellen, Charlie and Ash, not to mention the various hunters that they lost that they had been close to over the years and to Sam's surprise even Jess was there, smiling happily at him and looking excited.  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness not only a marriage and joining of two souls, but also a joining of families." Chuck said. "It is on this day that we are blessed by the union of a human and an archangel. While it is not the first time that this has been done it will be the first time that it will have been done with my permission. It is also why this ceremony will be a mix of several different ones because this family is made of many different species."  
Chuck turned to Sam. "Sam Winchester. You stand before us asking to marry the Archangel Gabriel. Is there anyone who would stand at his side and declare him worthy of this honor?"  
Crowley stepped forward. "I, Fergus Roderick MacLeod, declare him worthy of this honor. He has proven himself to be a steadfast friend, loyal mate, and brave warrior."  
"Then I deem you worthy to marry the Archangel Gabriel." Chuck said with a smile as Crowley stepped back to sit down.  
"Archangel Gabriel, you stand before us today asking for the right to marry Sam Winchester? Is there any who would give you to be married to this man?"  
Michael took a small step forward and bowed. "I, The Archangel Michael, offer my younger brother to be married to this man."  
Michael took Gabriel's hand and walked him forward and placed Gabriel's hand into Sam's waiting hand. He gave them both a smile and bowed to them before moving away to sit next to Castiel. Gabriel stepped forward and passed Lucifer his flowers. The angel took them with a grin and Sam and Gabriel turned to face each other with matching smiled.  
"Today we are gathered here, not to unite two souls because it is plain to see just how much these love each other. Today were are gathered here, not for their sakes because the don't need to do this to prove their love for one another. We are gathered here, not to watch as they start on a new journey together because their journey has already begun." Chuck said.  
"Instead we are gathered here today to show our support and love for these two people who have decided to share with you their happiness. Today we are celebrating what we already know. We know that these two love each other. Now they stand before us to show the world that their love exists."  
Chuck turned to Sam. "Sam, I ask you this now; Do you take Gabriel to be your husband, for richer and poorer, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live and even into the next life?"  
Sam gave an excited little laugh. "Yes. Yes I do."  
With a smile Chuck turned to Gabriel. "Gabriel, I ask you this now; Do you take Sam to be your husband, for richer and poorer, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live and even into the next life?"  
Gabriel let out a small noise that sound like a happy sob. "Yes. I do."  
"You both have agreed to stand together for the rich and poor, the good and bad, the sick and well. Now the rings if you will."  
Sam turned to Dean and his brother gave him a big smile as he handed the ring to him. Lucifer did the same as he handed Gabriel the ring he was holding.  
"Sam, repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."  
Sam took Gabriel's hand with a blinding smile and slowly slid the ring on his finger. "Gabriel, with this ring, I thee wed."  
Gabriel's hand shook slight as took Sam's hand and slid his ring home. "Sam, with this ring, I thee wed."  
Chuck smiled. "So now it is with great pleasure, and by the power vested in myself, that I present to you for the first time ever Mr. Sam and Gabriel Winchester."  
A loud cheer went up that echoed through the bunker.  
Chuck gave the two a smile. "Sam, you may kiss your bride."  
Sam let out a laugh and pulled Gabriel close and as their lips met the noise in the room rose to an almost unbearable level. Neither the archangel nor his new husband seemed to notice as they kissed. All that mattered was that they had each other.


	15. Homecoming

**Chapter 15: Homecoming**

Sam held tightly onto Gabriel, holding the angel close. His green eyes kept shifting between the still healing angel in his arms and the demon that was running around the large area they were in. Gabriel shifted and made a small noise of pain and the room went quite and Xaphanel turned in their direction. Sam pulled his mate closer and glared at the purple monstrosity, making it chuckle. With that the demon turned back to what he was doing, giving Sam another chance to look around for a way to escape.  
The area they were in was nothing more then a large stone house with one room. On the far side by the demon was the kitchen area with a large fire place that kept the room warm. It was a good thing too. When Sam woke up he was immediately forced to wear only his boxers and the rest of his and Gabriel's clothes were gone; all of them burned by Xaphanel. There were two large wooden tables in the center of the room the had different things all over them ranging from food to herbs. The last thing was a large bed pushed up again the wall next to them. Their wall had nothing; just the chains that were attached to the both of them and the bed of straw covered by a bunch of furs.  
Xaphanel was suddenly in front of him setting a bucket down next to them that had a ladle in it. {Here. Water for yourself and Jibril.}  
The demon reached down for Gabriel and Sam slapped his hand away. "Don't you touch him!"  
A chuckle came from Xaphanel. {I was just checking to see how he was healing. I would hate for him to die so soon. I haven't even gotten to sample him since I've been free. I won't risk losing that now, not when I've waited so long for this moment.}  
Sam's eyes narrowed. "You mean you want to rape him don't you?"  
{Yes. It has been a very long time since I've gotten to take such a pleasure from him. I have missed it.} The demon admitted reaching down to adjust his loin clothe. {I can hardly contain myself.}  
"You're sick!" Sam snapped, moving to better cover the exposed angel. "Why do you want to hurt him?"  
{Because I was created to hurt him.} Xaphanel said, his tail flicking. {It's what I know how to do. Why do you ask? Are you afraid? I know you are. I can smell it on you.}  
"Yes I am afraid." Sam admitted. "I'm afraid you'll kill him."  
Xaphanel tilled his head and looked at Sam. {Strange. Your fear isn't for you. I've never seen that happen before. Humans are a strange lot. First you fight to protect an angel even through they are clearly stronger then you. Then you attack me knowing that I am stronger then you. The final act is you jumping into my hell fire in order to protect Jibril. Are all humans like you?}  
"Most of us. I did it because I love him." Sam snapped. "Something a demon like you would never understand."  
Xaphanel seemed to stare him down before letting out a chuckle and turn away. {You need not fear me human. I won't hurt you.}  
"But you have no qualms about hurting Gabriel."  
{As long as you both behave then I promise that I'll try to keep my darker urges in check. Then again I would love to see how Jibril reacts when I threaten you. It might make for some fun times.} Xaphanel said as he headed for the door. {Now stay right there and be my good little pets until I get back. I just need to grab a few things to make sure your stay will be a comfortable one.}  
Sam waited until the demon had slammed the door shut before he began pulling on his chains. Just like when he had woken they hadn't even budged. Not only did they not budge but they weren't even close enough to for him to reach anything to try and escape. With a sigh he leaned down and checked on Gabriel once more, pleased to see the burns along his face, arms, and chest were finally starting to fade.  
Holding tight to the injured archangel, Sam couldn't help but wonder how everything had gone wrong so quickly. Everything had been going good and then suddenly everything wasn't. They had planed this for months. They had gone over everything right down to the letter. How had it ended so horribly? How had they both ended up as prisoners of the crazed demon? Glancing down at the shining silver bands locked around Gabriel's wrists begged an even better question. How was anyone going to be able to find them to save them?

 

**_Six Hours Ago_ **

Sam watched with careful eyes as the last of the trap was set. Michael and Lucifer were standing with Gabriel, making sure that the youngest archangel was well prepared for what was to come. Castiel and Balthazar were double checking the minute details while Crowley was explaining something to Chuck. Dean walked over and slapped him on to the arm.  
"Hey. How you holding up?" Dean asked. "We good?"  
Sam hesitated but nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, we're good."  
"Liar." Dean said. "If it was me in your shoes, about to let the love of my life face down some bastard I'd be terrified. Hell I was terrified when Cas faced down the ninja turtle from hell."  
"He's risking a lot Dean. Xaphanel is not only killing angel and demons but..." Sam sighed. "Last night Crowley confirmed that a family was killed by him. A man, a woman, and two kids. Gabriel is beyond upset about it. He wants to get rid of him at any cost."  
Dean blinked. "Is Gabe willing to die to see this happen?"  
Sam nodded and his thumb went to rub against his wedding ring. "Chuck promised to bring him back. Gabe already gave him hair, blood, and feathers just in case."  
"Damn. I know it isn't much but we're here in case the worst happens."  
"Then I'll have to try my best to make sure I come out on top huh?" Gabriel said as he walked over. "Still thank you for being here for us Dean. I know you're his brother but it makes me feel better knowing that you'll be here for him."  
"Like I'd be anywhere else." Dean said. "We ready?"  
Gabriel nodded. "Yeah. We just need to get in position."  
Dean nodded and ran off to join Castiel on the far side of the building. Sam leaned down and whispered words of love before kissing Gabriel and running off to take his place with Balthazar. Michael and Lucifer came over and three archangels shared hugs and kisses before they parted. Lucifer went one way while Michael went the other. Chuck and Crowley gave Gabriel a nod before they both vanished, heading back to the bunker to monitor everything from there.  
Gabriel sighed and pulled out his sword, thankful that his Father had mended it, before flaring his Grace much like a firework going off. "XAPHANEL!"  
{Jibril.} The demon said appearing in a plume of blue flames that quickly dissipated. {I was waiting for you. It has been a long time since I've tasted this much power from you.}  
"It's been a long time since I felt good enough to throw around this kind of power." Gabriel said. "Which is why I called you here."  
{You are at full power.} He said licking his lips, making black saliva drip onto the floor. {You must taste delicious.}  
Gabriel let out a dark sound. "You won't get the chance to taste me ever again. This ends today."  
Xaphanel looked around, his tail flicking. {I can sense your brothers, the two humans, another angel and my Castiel. You think you can overpower me in a trap?}  
"No. They are here to keep fighting when I fall." Gabriel said.  
The purple demon reared up to his full eight foot height. {You intend to throw away your life just to end me? Raphael said you were stupid but I never believed him till now. You are a fool if you think you can end me Jibril! Last time you tired I left your broken, sobbing body laying in a pile of crimson colored snow on the top of a mountain!}  
"I know. You had the advantage then, I'll even admit that. I was weak because you and my brother decided to deny me food for a month." Gabriel said raising his sword. "This will be the first time you have fought me when I am at my full strength."  
Xaphanel let out a laugh. {You are such a fool Jibril. You can't beat me and we both know it. You're better off just laying down your sword and giving up while you still can.}  
Gabriel stood tall. "Make me."  
The whole building shook as Xaphanel let out a roar. {I will not allow you to escape me again Jibril! You belong to me!}  
"Death first!" Gabriel snapped.  
Xaphanel let out a roar that shook the building, making the remaining glass in what was left of the windows shatter. The demon flung himself at the archangel and Gabriel brought his sword up, blocking the demon's claws just mere inches from his face. They stayed locked for a moment before Xaphanel backed away, circling the angel with slow, careful moves. Gabriel's gold eyes tracked the demon carefully, catching every little twitch. Xaphanel charged again and this time Gabriel not only blocked the attack, but flung the demon back making the creature struggle to catch himself, digging his claws into the concrete and shredding it.  
Xaphanel let out a snort. {You are strong Jibril. Much stronger then I thought possible. Such a shame you can't even use that power to protect those you love!}  
There was a flare of blue fire and Sam felt Balthazar grip his shoulder and they were suddenly sent flying as the area where they had been was suddenly engulfed in the hell fire. The world around Sam went fuzzy and everything sounded muffled and he felt something heavy on him. As the world slowly came back into focus he could see the three archangels fighting Xaphanel. Sam began to understand that the weight across his back was Balthazar and that the angel had used his own body to protect him. Xaphanel had attacked them, the weakest members of the group; no doubt in an effort to distract Gabriel. Sam laid there struggling to get his bearings; he had to get up and help Gabriel.  
Gabriel glared at the demon as he swiped at Michael, sending the First Born scrambling backwards in order to protect himself. It was upsetting that he was going after both humans. After the first fireball had nearly taken out Sam and Balthazar, Lucifer and Michael had decided to step in. Gabriel cast another glance over at the two downed figures and hoped that Balthazar hadn't lost his life protecting Sam. The angel had used his own body to protect Sam's from the hell fire that Xaphanel threw at them. He just hoped that they were okay.  
A cry of pain had him looking up and Gabriel felt fear ripple through him at the sight of the blood running down Lucifer's front. The demon had used his tail like a whip and caught the Second Born across chest, leaving a long bleeding gash that covered his front in blood. It seemed that the tail was a worse weapon then what he thought it would be. The wound didn't seem to effect Lucifer too badly, if anything it seemed to infuriate him as he wasted no time in jumping back into the fray. Michael seemed just as angry at the demon; no doubt seeing the blood brought to mind the creature attacking and locking Lucifer away in hell.  
"Gabe! I need a hand!" Came Dean's voice.  
Michael moved to protect him while Gabriel ran to the hunter's side. Dean was holding Castiel close, the angel's leg having been skewered while protecting his mate. The blonde sat aside his sword and quickly yanked the rebar from Castiel's leg, not at all surprised when blood came pouring from the wound; an arterial bleed. He quickly fixed the wound and grabbed his sword up again so the he could reenter the fight and hopefully make his way to Sam and Balthazar.  
"Gabriel!"  
Gabriel looked up just into time to see the bright blue of the hell fire heading their way. Knowing he had no other choice he threw up a shield around Dean and Castiel. The flames hit the shield and he was thrown back by the resulting shock wave, his sword flying from his hand as he felt a snap in his leg as he connected with something. He let out a moan of pain as he tried to sit up, feeling the burns along his upper torso and face, thankful he'd gotten his arms up in time to block most of it. Pain shot through his leg and he managed to sit up enough to realize it was broken, but luckily enough it didn't feel too bad.  
Clutching at his leg he was about to heal it when he noticed something that sent his blood running cold. Trailing along the floor, was a small line of blue flames. Panic seizing him he began to crawl backwards, trying to put as much space as he could between himself and the flames. In his current state it was no use and the flames quickly overtook him. Knowing nothing good was going to happen he did a quick healing of his leg and hoped it would hold until the fight was over. As he got to his feet, his leg still throbbing, the flames managed to encircle him and jumped to waist height trapping him in the hell fire.  
"Michael! Lucifer!"  
Both turned to see what had happened and Xaphanel let out a laugh. {That was too easy. I know where your heart has always lied Jibril. Your compassion has always been your greatest downfall! Always too worried about other to care for yourself! Now you're mine once again!}  
The eldest archangels turned, intending to stop the demon but he spun sending them both flying. Gabriel began to shake and his heart hammered in his chest. He was going to end up as the demon's plaything once more. A movement to his right caught his eye and before he could say anything, Sam was leaping through the blue flames and suddenly holding him tight.  
"Sam you idiot!" Gabriel snapped, healing the burns that were appearing on the hunter's hands and face. "Are you nuts! Get out of here!"  
Sam gripped him tighter and shook his head. "No. I love you and I am not leaving you. I made a promise to you yesterday and I plan on keeping it. You're my husband and mate and I will never leave your side again! I can't and won't let you go through this without me."  
Gabriel looked up at Sam, his gold eyes filled with wonder and love, no longer caring that the flames around them were growing. "I love you too Sam. Even if you are an idiot."  
Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel as the flames rose above their heads, reaching a pinnacle before dying out, leaving nothing behind but the echos of a blood curdling scream and a scorch made from the flames.

 

**_Three Hours Ago_ **

Sam woke feeling a dull throb behind his eyes and along his face and hands. He looked around, confused for a moment before he realized what had happened. He didn't care to take in his surrounds, he needed to find Gabriel! Trying to get up he realized that there were shackles around his wrists and connected to the wall with a think chain. He pulled frantically at the bindings but they didn't budge.  
{Calm yourself. It wouldn't do for Jibril to awaken and find you injured.} Xaphanel said, making Sam look up.  
The demon was standing next to a large wooden table and Gabriel was laying across it. The demon was applying something to the burns decorating the angel's body. Glancing around revealed the large room they were in, and it made Sam wonder just where the demon had taken them. Turning back he realized that there was a pile of shredded and slightly burnt clothe at the demon's feet; Gabriel's clothes. Xaphanel finished applying the ointment and turned to look at Sam.  
{Take your clothes off and hand them here.}  
"No." Sam snapped. "Give me Gabriel!"  
{If you want me to give him to you then take your clothes off. Otherwise I chain him to my bed.} The purple thing threatened.  
Sam glared and his eyes went to Gabriel's unconscious form. Xaphanel noticed and he raised his claw and dragged it down the side of the angel's face, leaving a red welt in it's wake. Sam angrily began to yank his clothes off, throwing them at the demon's feet with a snarl, having to rip his shirts in order to get them off.  
{You can keep those shorts.} Xaphanel said when the hunter reached his boxers. {I would rather Jibril not have the wrong idea.}  
Sam glared at the demon. "I did what you asked. Now give me my mate!"  
Xaphanel nodded and picked Gabriel up, pulling a moan from the angel and brought him over. Sam all but snatched his husband from the demon. He was shocked to see the burns the burns that ran along Gabriel's arms, chest, and face along with the silver cuffs that were locked around his wrists. He laid the blonde down on the fur covered straw and began looking him over and realized that in addition to the burns, his leg was also swollen. Taking one of the furs he covered the angel's nude form and glared at the demon again, making sure he was firmly between the two.  
"What did you do to him?"  
{The leg is from our fight. The burns are from my hellfire. It tends to hurt angels when they don't have the proper shielding.} Xaphanel revealed. {I figured that Jibril would prefer that you were the one who was unharmed. Now I will let you both rest. You've have a very tiring day. I promise I won't hurt him until he awakens. If you need anything I will be preparing food for you.}  
With that the demon had moved away and began to cook leaving Sam to take care of Gabriel.

 

**_Now_ **

There was a groan from below him and Sam looked down to see bleary gold eyes blink open. Sam moved some of those golden locks away from his face and the angel leaned into his touch. Thinking quick Sam helped Gabriel sit up a bit and grabbed the ladle from the bucket and helped him take a drink. Gabriel choked on the first sip but managed to get the rest of it down. Once finished he looked up at Sam with pain filled gold eyes.  
"Are you hurt?"  
Sam shook his head. "No. I'm not hurt. Are you okay?"  
"A little singed and my leg hurts but it's not bad." Gabriel admitted. "Thank you Sam. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
Sam leaned down and kissed him. "I promised that I wouldn't leave you alone. I'm going to be right here with you. No matter what he does I will still love you."  
Gabriel's eyes closed and he gave his hunter a smile. "I love you too. Thank you for everything. For loving me and mating with me."  
Sam gave his angel a gentle smile. "Thank you for giving me a second chance."  
{How cute. It's so sweet it's rotting my teeth.}  
Both angel and human tensed and looked up to find Xaphanel standing in the door. He slammed it closed making both jump. He dropped his bag of things by the door and slowly made his way over to the couple. The demon could barely contain his glee as he watched them cling to each other tightly as if it would stop him from doing what he wanted to them.  
With a sick smile his tail lashed out and wrapped around the angel's still healing leg and he yanked him away from the hunter, making both of them scream. Pulling Gabriel closer he grabbed a fistful of those blonde locks and began dragging the angel over to the bed, enjoying the symphony of screams that rang out around him. Grinning like mad he threw the angel onto the bed and quickly followed, pinning him face down on the bed.  
{Welcome home Jibril.}


	16. Unexpected Help

**Chapter 16: Unexpected Help**

Dean watched as Lucifer threw yet another chair across the room, watching as it shattered. Not happy with that Lucifer picked up another chair and threw it as well, letting out a frustrated scream as he did so. Castiel fixed both chairs with a snap and they were back in their places once more and the Devil went back to pacing; this had gone on so long that no one bothered to try and stop Lucifer anymore, they just cleaned up the mess so he could do it again. Shaking his head Dean turned to Castiel, placing a hand on his shoulder, knowing that he was still feeling rather weak from his injury since Gabriel hadn't been able to fix the blood loss before he was taken.  
"How are you holding up Cas?" He asked softly. "I mean since Gabe is gone."  
"One would ask you the same. He has Sam too." Castiel said just as soft, not wanting to ignite Lucifer's ire once more; he was getting tired of fixing the same two chairs over and over.  
"Sam can take care of himself. I'm more worried about Gabe. We both know what the thing is going to do to him." Dean said, kneeling down and rubbing at Castiel's leg where his injury had been.  
"I know." He replied. "I don't know of anything that can be done to help."  
"What about the cabin he had you locked in? The one that Michael went to every week. Did anyone think to check there?" The hunter asked.  
"That was the first place I looked." The angel replied. "Michael went with me just in case. Xaphanel burned it to the ground in order to cover his tracks. There was nothing left. We picked through it but he made sure everything burned. We have no way of knowing where to even start looking for them. They could be anywhere from heaven to hell."  
"A demon hiding in heaven. That's ironic." Dean said. "Is it even possible?"  
"If Raphael allowed the demon in then yes." Castiel said grimly. "There could very well be a demon hiding in heaven."  
"But wouldn't you be able to use your angel radar to pick up a demon hiding in your backyard?"  
Castiel shook his head. "If what Gabriel said is true and Xaphanel was made from a piece of Raphael's Grace then he would easily be able to hide anywhere in heaven that he wanted to."  
"What about Gabriel? Is there any way to track him?"  
"I wish we could." Michael said coming in and kneeling down to check on Castiel's leg. "How does it feel?"  
"Better." Castiel admitted. "And Balthazar?"  
"He'll survive. He's in a lot of pain because of the burns but the healers I brought think that he'll make a full recovery." Michael reported. "Just like Castiel here."  
"So why can't we track Gabriel?" Dean asked.  
"Because whatever was using to hide from us before is still active. We have no way to find him. We don't even have a way to track Sam. When they mated, Gabriel's protections extended to Sam." Michael explained. "So because we can't find Gabriel, we can't find Sam and vice versa."  
"Well that's just great." Dean snapped. "So Sam and Gabe are out there somewhere where we can't find, being tortured by some sex crazed demon made by homicidal ninja turtle, and there's nothing we can do about it!"  
Castiel turned to look at his mate. "Do you wish to throw a chair as well? I am sure Lucifer wouldn't mind sharing his with you."  
Dean turned to look at his mate and let out a snicker before laughing. "No. I don't need to throw any chairs Cas, but thanks for offering."  
The dark haired angel gave his mate a smile. It might not have been much but at least he had gotten Dean to relax a bit. He knew it didn't stop him from worrying but it took down some of his stress level. There was an angry growl and Castiel turned to see Lucifer glaring at them.  
"Do you think this is funny?" The Devil snapped.  
"No." Castiel said. "This is a serious matter but I am also taking care of my mate. Too much stress is bad on a human body."  
Lucifer turned and looked at Dean. He took in the bags under his eyes, the paleness of his skin and the rumpled clothes. He let out a sigh. It seemed that while he had been ranting and raving and throwing his temper tantrum for the past three days, Dean hadn't been taking care of himself. It was obvious that the hunter hadn't slept or if he did, it was in his clothes. No doubt he wasn't eating either. Growling to himself he headed to the kitchen, not at all surprised when he was followed.  
Pulling out a pan he began to make some food, hoping it would take his mind off what was going on but he also knew he had to help; he couldn't just do nothing while waiting on news. "Has anyone thought to check Egypt?"  
Michael looked up at that. "Why there? I know it's near water by other then that why would you think they went there?"  
"Gabriel told Sam that when Raphael found him the first time that he was in Egypt. He was saved by two of the gods there, Bast and Sekhmet. It was during that time that Xaphanel was created. He made a comment about the pyramids when you were asking him about Xaphanel's feeling towards Castiel. He said that the pyramids were good for sound proofing and warding so I can only assume that he was held there by Raphael during that time." Lucifer said. "Maybe Xaphanel took them there since it's the first place that they were ever in contact."  
"I never thought of that." Michael said. "I'll send my garrison right away. Maybe they can find something there. Can you think of anyplace else to look?"  
"Well...He was the Norse god Loki for thousands of years right? Why not send a garrison there as well? And make sure the garrison you send informs both of the native peoples that Gabriel has been kidnaped by a demon. I want the local gods to know that we are looking for him. I have a feeling that Gabriel made friends during his travels and if they know that he's being hurt then they might be more willing to help us." Lucifer said.  
"What makes you think they'll be willing to help us?" Dean asked. "I mean they didn't seem like they were all that chummy with him at the hotel."  
"Because I know my brother." Lucifer said. "Gabriel no doubt has friends on every continent and in every corner of the globe and no doubt several plains as well. He was always good at making friends with the other higher creatures like the pagan gods. If we spread the word then we might have more help looking for them then we know what to do with."  
"Do you really think that will work?" Castiel asked. "The chances for success seem rather low."  
"I really don't know but Gabriel's children answered his call for help didn't they? He even said that he wasn't sure that it would work. I think at this point ever risk we take is more then worth it." Lucifer asked, setting a plate down in front of Dean. "Eat. Maybe if others out there know that Gabriel is in danger then we might just be in luck."  
"Looks like you might just be in luck too." Chuck said coming into the kitchen followed closely by a lion headed woman in linen robes and a half naked cat woman also in linen robes. "We have more help. These two just showed up at Heaven's Gates. They are friends with Gabriel."  
"What the hell?" Dean asked, taking in the two. "Who, or what, are they?"  
Chuck smiled. "Michael, Lucifer, Castiel, Dean, these two are Bastet and Sekhmet."  
[We heard the call months ago. We have only just been given permission to help.] The cat woman said, he tail brushing the floor. [Sekhmet and I wish to help you find Jibril. He is our friend.]  
(What that foul beast did to him was nothing short of disgusting and disgraceful. It took us months of healing before he even dared to speak a word or look us in the eye after we saved him. Even longer then that for him to let us touch him without his crying out in fear. We will not let him suffer again so needlessly.) Sekhmet said. (We are here to help in any way we can.)  
Michael nodded, not about to turn down the help, not when they so sorely needed it. "Gabriel told us about you. You were the ones who saved him the first time. Thank you for that. We were just talking about Egypt, your homeland. We were wondering if maybe Xaphanel had taken Gabriel and Sam there since he was held there once before."  
Bast's tail and ears flicked curiously. [Who is this Sam?]  
"He's my brother and Gabriel's mate." Dean said. "Xaphanel took both of them because Sam was trying to protect Gabe."  
(Then we shall find them both. There is nothing that the sands of our home can hide from us.) Sekhmet declared. (If Jibril is in our homeland then we shall find him and his mate. We shall also tell the others we encounter. Anansi will be most displeased that his fellow trickster mate is missing.)  
Bast let out a strange noise. [That spider will tear all of Africa apart looking for Jibril. Are you sure it is wise to inform him?]  
The Lioness let out a strange sound that turned out to be laughter. (Then let him! Let him rip the flesh from the defiler's bones to be the thrown into the Nile! I will gladly help him in his task!)  
Bast nodded and turned back to the angels. [We will go and inform others we meet. Take this to heart, we will find Jibril. We will not let him suffer such a fate again.]  
Michael nodded. "Again we thank you for your help. We are grateful that you are willing to do this for us."  
(Anything for a friend.) Sekhmet said with a smile, showing a mouthful of sharp teeth.  
Lucifer turned to the others. "What did I just get through saying? Gabriel has a habit of making friends in the oddest places. A cat goddess, a lion goddess, and a spider god. We'll find him in no time. We just have to hope that Gabriel and Sam can hold on until we find him."  
Chuck's phone suddenly chimed and he pulled it out and read the message and grinned. "You were right too Lucifer. I am getting reports that several other gods have begun showing up both in heaven and in angel safe houses around the world. Gods and deities from all around the globe and they are all looking for Gabriel and Sam."  
Dean looked up. "You're joking right?"  
"Nope." Chuck aid with a smile. "We have a world of gods coming together and they are all looking for one angel."  
"Now we just need to get them home." Dean said. "Gabe, Sammy, wherever you two are, hang on okay? We'll find you. Just stay strong."

 

Sam managed to catch Gabriel before he slammed into the stone wall as he was flung hard across the room. Sam thanked Chuck that the angel was far lighter then he looked. He managed to lay the injured archangel down, pulling a sharp cry from him. He stood quickly and turned to face the furious demon that was stalking towards him. Sam had done this multiple times over the past few days so he was no longer afraid of facing down the purple demon.  
Xaphanel let out an enraged noise, blood streaming from the cut on his chest just above his collar bone; a failed attempt by Gabriel to slit the demon's throat with the carving knife that had been left within his reach. His tail slammed repeatedly into the packed dirt floor. He spit curses at the Fourth Born, black saliva falling from his lips and hitting the dirt and sizzling. Xaphanel moved forward his claws twitching angrily and intending to cause Gabriel more pain. Sam moved to block the blonde from sight, using his own body as a shield.  
Just like the other times when this had happened, the demon gave pause in his pursuit of Gabriel. The demon kept looking between the hunter and the angel, as if unsure of which course of action he should take. Xaphanel paced back and forth in front of Sam for several moments, frustration radiating from every pore. He clearly wanted to get Gabriel back into his clutches but was also wary of hurting Sam, as the human was the only reason that the angel was cooperating as well as he was.  
Finally, Xaphanel let out an angry roar at the two of them and turned away. He paced around the room for a few moments before putting his loin clothe back on and going over to the door. He pulled it open, nearly ripping the heavy door from it hinges before going out, making sure to slam the door behind him, the seals and sigils flaring behind him as he did so. Sam stood his ground and waited and after a few more moments it was clear the that demon had left.  
Turning back he knelt down next to Gabriel, looking over the angel's wounds. He grabbed one of the water buckets and one of the rags that he had convinced the demon to give to him. Sam dipped the rag in the water and rung it out before he began cleaning at the wounds decorating the angel's body. The large cut on his cheek had been reopened once more as had the split lip. Sam diligently cleaned each cut making sure that all of the blood was gone. The worst for Sam, every single time, was when he would reach the angel's waist. It sickened him to have to clean the purple mix of Gabriel's red blood and Xaphanel's blue cum off his mate's body every time he got his husband back. It made his insides turn and he always had to fight the urge to vomit.  
"Sam..." Came the weak voice.  
Sam ignored him, focusing on getting the purple off his mate.  
"Sam..."  
He rinsed the rag and began to clean off his mate again when a pair of shaky hands gripped his and he looked up into a pair of pain filled gold eyes. "Gabe?"  
"Relax Sam. Please. I'm okay." Gabriel said weakly, his smile at odds with the pain he was clearly in. "Come here."  
Sam shook is head. "I need to get you cleaned up. Please just let me-"  
"You're crying and shaking Sam." Gabriel said giving him a gentle tug. "Please come here. Don't make me beg."  
The hunter reached up and began wiping away his tears, surprised to fine that the angel was right; tears were streaming down his face like two small rivers. "I didn't realize."  
There was a weak chuckle and a smile. "I could tell. Please Sam."  
Sam sat the rag aside and he laid down next the blonde, and the angel immediately latched on to him like he was a cuddle toy. "Are you okay?"  
Gabriel nodded against his chest. "I have you don't I? That means that no matter what that bastard does to me that I'll be okay. You're here with me. What about you? I think that's that real question that I should be asked you."  
Sam let out a huff. "That thing is raping you and you're worried about me?"  
There was a sigh from the warm body and it made the hunter grab one of the furs and cover him up with it. "Sam I need you to understand that what he's doing to me is just a physical thing. I'll survive just like I always have. I promise. But he's hurting you too."  
Sam shook his head. "How can you say that? He hasn't even touched me Gabe."  
"He's hurting you by hurting me. I've seen your face watching when it happens. You sit there and cry and bite you lip trying not to scream even as I do." Gabriel said before letting out a harsh cough. "That's called psychological torture. He threatens your life to keep me in line and he does the same with you. It's why he brought you. He knew it would hurt both of us. He's feeding on both of us."  
Sam stiffened. "He's feeding on me? When? He hasn't-" He paused and then let out a curse. "He's doing it when I'm sleeping isn't he? It why I woke up to you screaming the other night. You saw him feeding on me and it scared you."  
The blonde nodded. "I thought he was going to rape you. I screamed hoping to get him off you. It wasn't till after you were asleep again that he told me what he was doing. I'm sorry Sam."  
"You have nothing to be sorry for." Sam said, kissing the top of his mate's head; at least he knew now why he had been so tired the past few days when he woke up. "If you want to apologize to me then once we get out of here you owe me a plate of nachos. I want the works. And a pan of the sandwich cookie brownies."  
Gabriel let out another laugh that turned into another harsh cough. Sam pulled the second bucket closer and filled the ladle and helped his mate take a drink. He didn't like the sound of the coughs coming from his angel. It made him fear that Gabriel was injured internally some how or that his broken ribs were agitating his lungs. The Sigil Cuffs around his wrists weren't helping the archangel's condition at all; taking away his Grace and his angelic healing and making him human.  
"Thank you Sam." Gabriel said softly, he sounded exhausted but that was to be expected since Xaphanel was constantly hurting him in some form or another.  
"You should get some rest while you can." The brunette said softly. "I'll watch over you in case he comes back."  
"I'm going to be in so much trouble when he gets back." The Fourth Born whispered.  
"It was a risky move to try and stab him." Sam agreed.  
"I wasn't trying to stab him. I was trying to slit his throat but he moved to quick and I missed." Gabriel revealed. "If I had managed to kill him then we could have escaped."  
"How? If he dies we'll never get those cuffs off you." Sam argued.  
"If he's killed while the cuffs are still on me then the power over them gets transfered to the person who killed him." Gabriel explained with a yawn. "If you or I killed him them we could take the cuffs off me and we cold go home. Back to our brothers." There came another yawn. "I miss them."  
Same pulled Gabriel closer and slid his fingers into his hair to rub at his scalp. "I know. I miss them too. They'll find us soon Gabe. I know they will. We just have to hang on until they do."  
A soft snore reached his ears and he realized that his husband had fallen asleep. Sam waited until he was sure that Gabriel was deep asleep before he let out a sob. Gabriel was getting weaker by the day and there was nothing he could do that was stopping the demon. His only hope was to try to convince Xaphanel to let Gabriel have a couple days to rest or else the angel just might expire.  
"Dean, you really need to hurry up and find us. I don't know how much longer Gabriel can hold on for." Sam whispered.


	17. Experimenting and Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!   
> Non-consensual, non-penetrative sex ahead!

**Chapter 17: Experimenting and Questions**

Xaphanel watched as both his pet and the human slept peacefully. For once he was glad he had listened to the human. He hadn't realized just how weak Jibril had been getting until it had been pointed out to him. He was going to have to slow down his feeding if he wanted his pet to last longer then the two weeks he had them for. He watched as the blonde shifted and let out a little whimper and Xaphanel felt himself stir under his loin clothe at the noise. He loved to noises that his pet made.  
With a grin he picked up the bottle he had gotten from a local healer, one that had been trained by Jibril himself. He uncorked it a made sure to hold the bottle away from himself. He quietly made his way over to the two and his smile grew. He wrapped his tail around the bottle and carefully moved the bottle until it rested under the hunter's nose. He waited for a minutes then pulled it back and recapped it. He reached out with his tail and gave the hunter a hard poke in ribs; Sam didn't even flinch. That was exactly what he wanted.  
Moving closer he reached out a carefully removed the human's arms from around his pet. Grinning he picked Jibril and carried the sleeping angel to his bed. He laid him down carefully trying not to wake him but it seemed that the blonde was out like a light. That was just perfect. The angel was too tired to even wake up. Pulling back he ran his clawed hands over the angel's pale skin, savoring the soft feel and allowing his claws to drag slowly, leaving small red welts in their wake.  
Gabriel let out a moan and his soft member gave an interested twitch. Xaphanel frowned; that had never happened before. Normally all of the blonde's responses were forced. It seemed this time that he was responding as if it felt good. He dragged his claws down the angel's side once more with a little more force, shocked when Gabriel let out a sound of pleasure instead of one of pain. He titled his head in confusion. He was told by Raphael that the pain was normal and would always happen. Had he been misinformed by his maker?  
Now curious he decided to experiment a bit. He used the cuffs to bind Gabriel's arms to the chains attached to the bed posts and shortened their length so that he couldn't move. That done he considered bind the angel's legs as well but decided against it. He quite enjoyed it when when his pet would struggle against him until the fight in him died out and the light faded from his gold eyes.  
Satisfied that he could properly work now he returned to his experimenting. He spread the angel's legs and easily slid between them. He carefully examined his pet's body, the bruises that were in various stages of healing, a few of them were still a bit white in the center from where he'd grabbed Gabriel far too hard. Most of the cuts were minimal and never went too deep but they were all located near either his neck and shoulders, wrists, hips, and ankles. The worst one was on the angel's cheek; he had slammed the angel into the corner of the table for biting him and it had sliced open his cheek while knocking him unconscious for a good three hours.  
Going over the angel's other injuries, brought his attention to the red skin around the angel's wrists. It was a normal thing for him to see as it had happened last time. Gabriel's Grace, bound as it was, would flare out of control when the angel's pain level grew too high. The Sigil Cuffs burned the person they were placed on to deter that use of one's Grace and it left second degree burns all along the angel's wrists and arms. Turning his attention lower he glanced at the entrance to the angel's body. The skin was swollen and puffy not to mention that fact that it looked red and irritated. Xaphanel couldn't help but wonder how much pain it caused the angel since he couldn't heal like he normally could.  
Pushing that thought aside he reached up and ran a single claw gently over the angel's nipple, watching at the small bud peaked and Gabriel let out a pleased noise. His curiosity now peaked he did it again and this time the angel gave a little twitch of his hips, his length stirring slightly. Changing tactics he reached down and took the angel's growing erection and began stroking, surprised when the angel began to grow hard in his hand. It was even more of a shock when the angel began to actively thrust into his grip, softly moaning and calling Sam's name.  
Xaphanel shifted the same time as Gabriel's hips twitched and his claw caught the head of the angel's cock, making him cry out sharpy and splatter his stomach with his release. The demon was stunned for a moment before he began licking the spilled seed from his hand. There was no pain or fear that tainted this release and Xaphanel was surprised by the sweetness of the taste this time. Grinning he leaned down and his stripped tongue flicked out a began lapping up the sweet mess from his pet's sweat dampened skin.  
There was a groan from above him followed by a startled gasp and the scent of fear reached him, making him look up even though he didn't stop. {Finally awake Jibril?}  
"Where's Sam?" Came the shaky reply.  
{He's sleeping. Probably will be for a while. I may or may not have given him something to help him stay that way so we can have a little fun.} The demon explained, finishing lapping up the cum.  
Gabriel shivered and closed his eyes, turning away. "Do what you want to me then. I know you knocked him out so you could hurt me like you want to."  
Xaphanel crawled over Gabriel's limp form, letting his rock hard erection press against Gabriel's now soft body. {Actually I just found out that you feel pleasure. I got you to cum and I never even drew blood. It made your seed taste so much sweeter this time. Do you know why that is?}  
Gabriel was silent and Xaphanel's tail lashed, cracking like a whip against the angel's thigh and pulling a shout of pain from him. "Bastard!"  
{Maybe next time you'll be a good pet and answer me then.} Xaphanel snapped. {Do you know why you tasted different?}  
"I don't know." Gabriel said softly, his voice resigned. "I really don't. The only one who could possibly give you an answer is dead and I refuse to bring him back just to answer your questions because you can't understand your own body."  
Xaphanel pulled back to consider it before leaning down to lick at Gabriel's cheek, pulling a small sob from him. {Then I guess I'll just have to keep experimenting then until I find out. Like I said, there's plenty of time. Your human will be sleeping for quite a while.}  
"I can't...Please...I'm so tired..." Came the pleading voice.  
The demon chuckled and ran his claws along Gabriel's stomach lightly, making the angel gasp and squirm. "I'm not going to feed from you this time. Your human told me you were getting weak. I can't have you dying on me just yet. We have so much lost time to make up for."  
Gabriel's gold eyes slid closed and he bit his lip hard. Xaphanel decided to let him have his little show of defiance and turned back to his body. Trying to decide what to do next made his tail twitch and flick lightly on the angel's thigh. Gabriel tensed and let out a whimper, his cock stirring to life once more. The demon let out a smile and flicked his tail a bit harder and the blonde let out a cry, his member twitching at the feeling of pleasurable pain. Xaphanel grinned like a child with a new toy.  
"Please don't do this to me. Hurt me if you must but don't do this!"  
{Do what? Give you pleasure? Why would you not want pleasure? Doesn't your Sam give you pleasure when you and he have intercourse?} The demon asked curiously.  
"What Sam and I do is different!" The Fourth Born snapped, even as those claws returned, trailing along his stomach and thighs making him buck as his body began to betray him.  
{How is it different? Explain it to me. I want to know.} The demon said, his tail wrapping around the angel's now throbbing erection. {How is what I am doing to you right now any different then what you do with your mate?}  
"It's different because I want Sam to touch me!" Gabriel said, his body arching sharply as his erection was expertly stroked by the coils of the demon's tail.  
{It seems that you want my touch right now.} Xaphanel pointed out, using the tip of his tail to flick at the head of the blonde's throbbing erection making a startled gasp fly from his lips.  
"What my body wants and what my heart wants are two different things. I never wanted you to touch me! All you're ever done is hurt me!" Gabriel growled out, struggling to hold back his orgasm; it had been two weeks since he'd received any actual pleasure and his body was desperate for it, as his leaking cock proved, smearing the purple appendage with his fluids.  
{I'm not hurting you now but still you resist.} Xaphanel said, using the tip of his tail to tease the weeping slit at the head of the blonde's erection. {My touches are pleasing you right now. Just like your Sam's touches please you, am I right?}  
"It's not about the pleasure!" Gabriel cried, trying to arch away but letting out a sob when he couldn't get very far. "It's about having a connection with someone who cares for you! Some who loves you despite your past and your flaws and forgives you for your sins. Just like Sam forgave me for everything that I did. For killing his brother and for all the shit I put him while I was trying to get my life back together after you-"  
Gabriel's rant was cut off as he came hard, his body shaking as the orgasm was forced from his body. Xaphanel made sure to milk the angel through his release, making doubly sure that not a single drop was spilled. He leaned down, his stripped tongue first cleaning the angel's flagging erection off before moving to the puddle of seed on his stomach. Gabriel let out a whine as that slimy tongue slid along his skin, making him feel even more disgusting then he already did.  
"You got what you wanted from me. I want Sam." Gabriel said softly, tears falling from his eyes.  
Xaphanel finished lapping up his treat before letting out a pleased noise, licking his lips to make sure that he didn't miss a drop. {I will let you go back to your Sam if you answer me truthfully. Lie to me and you'll stay in my bed by yourself for the next few days. You and I both know that I could easily fuck you for three days straight.}  
"W-what do you want to know?" Gabriel asked, his whole body shaking; with his Grace bound there was no way he'd survive three days with the demon and despite the jokes he made, death by sex was not the way he wanted to die.  
{Does it hurt when your Sam takes you? Does he make you scream in agony and he forces your body open to accept him?} The demon asked, leaning down to rut against the angel's sweat soaked skin making him cry harder.  
"No. Sam never has hurt me. Not unless I asked him too and even then he never inflicted pain without pleasure. Please...I want to go back to Sam..." Gabriel sobbed out. "Please..."  
Xaphanel pulled back, a frown gracing his features. {You...ask for him to hurt you sometimes? I don't understand. Explain.}  
Gabriel shook his head and then cried out as Xaphanel dug his claws into his hip.  
{I said explain!}  
"I don't know how!" Gabriel sobbed out, twisting to try and dislodge the claws that were digging into his tender flesh and reopening his wounds. "When it's someone you love it just feels good and I feel safe knowing that Sam loves me and trusts me enough to make sure that I don't let him go too far! I don't know how else to explain it!"  
Xaphanel pulled his claws back, contemplating what he was just told. He licked the blood from his claws and then leaned down to lap at the wounds. It was clear that he had gotten all he could from the sobbing angel and as much as he wanted answers he knew that he wasn't going to find them with the blonde. He distractedly unchained Gabriel and carried the exhausted angel back over to his mate. Pulling out the bottle he used on Sam, he pinned the angel down and placed the bottle under his nose forcing Gabriel to breath in the fumes, watching as he panicked before falling under the hold of the knockout potion. He attached the chains to the Sigil Cuffs and after thinking for a moment, figured out the best place to go for his information.  
He went through the thing he had taken from the two and finally found what he was looking for; Sam Winchester's cell phone. He held it tight as he left the building where he was hiding and flew to a better location, one that was closer to the bunker. As soon as he landed he turned on the device and waited for it to boot up, taking a moment to breathe in the scent of land, frowning at the scent of multiple deities from around the world, and two very familiar ones. He recognized the scents as the ones who had taken Jibril from him all those years ago. What were they doing here? Had they learned that he once more held Jibril in his claws?  
The phone gave a beep signaling that it was on and he found the contact he was looking for and sent a message. Figuring it was better to be safe then sorry he turned the device back off. He didn't have to wait long as there was a rustling of wings. He turned to greet his guest but paused at the sight of two extra people attending his meeting. He should have expected it, as he hadn't specifically told his contact to come alone. Still he held out his hand in greeting and the dark haired angel that he had sent the text to slowly came forward and placed his hand in his.  
He reached out and gently ran his tongue along the back of Castiel's hand, savoring his taste. {Castiel. It has been too long since we have had one of our talks.}  
"Just over two weeks. Ever since you took my brother and his mate." The angel admitted. "I've missed them. It made me wonder if you no longer wanted to be my friend."  
{I apologize for neglecting you. Your brother tends to be quite...addicting. Even more so with what I have recently found out.} Xaphanel said.  
Castiel tilted his head and confusion flicked across his face. "What have you found out? Something about Gabriel?"  
{I believe so. I did something that I have not done before and it led me to a startling revelation. It made me question things that I have been told. I repeated what I found a second time and the results were the same. Jibril tried to explain it to me but he was most unhelpful in his current state.} The demon said, pulling Castiel closer.  
He turned and lead the angel to a nearby bench and helped him to sit. Castiel sat but then made a space for the demon and Xaphanel took the seat, his tail whipping out to latch around Castiel's waist. Michael and Lucifer, both of whom had been silent so far, let out deep growls at the action. Xaphanel paused at hearing the noise and let out a hiss at the two. Castiel turned and shook his head at them and they, thankfully, stood down.  
"I don't know how much help I can be to you." Castiel admitted, turning back to the demon. "I am still learning about things myself. Gabriel was teaching me human ways as are Dean and Sam."  
{You are mated to your human Dean correct? You and he are intimate?}  
The dark haired angel frowned but nodded. "Yes we are. Why?"  
Xaphanel let out a strange noise. {Your intimacy... Does it involve pain? Does it hurt when he penetrates your body? Or is he the one you penetrate?}  
"We often switch. It's a common thing for partners like us to do. Sometimes I will top him and sometimes he will top me. Is there a problem with that?" Castiel asked, reaching out to stroke the skin of the tail wrapped around his waist.  
{No. I just want to know if pain is normal. Is it always supposed to make you bleed and scream?} The demon asked, letting out a strange purring noise.  
"When it's done right there might be a little pain at first but it quickly fades to pleasure. For an angel in a virgin vessel like myself or Gabriel, we have to be careful and prepare our body before we have sex otherwise it can be agony." Castiel admitted. "As long as we have the proper lubrication and the right amount of preparation then it's almost painless."  
{Lubrication?} The demon asked curiously. {What is this and what does that do?}  
Castiel flushed. "It can be oil or you can get it from a store. It makes it easier to have sex and makes us less likely to tear."  
Xaphanel nodded and made to stand when Castiel grabbed his wrist holding him there. He turned back to the angel surprised to see the tears in his eyes. He moved closer and was surprised to smell the fear coming off him but it was a different type, the same type he smelled on Sam. Fear for another; what did his raven haired angel have to be afraid of?  
{Have I upset you?} The demon asked, reached up to wipe away his tears.  
"I have to know. Sam and Gabriel. Are they even still alive or have you killed them both?" He asked, turning away to hide his tears.  
{I have not laid a finger on Sam. I have fed from him a couple times but I have caused him no physical injuries. I promise you this.} Xaphanel said. {I have never lied or broken a promise to you. I would not risk our talks over such a petty thing.}  
"What of-" Castiel's voice cracked and Xaphanel felt something stir in him. "Gabriel... My big brother...Is he still alive? Or did you kill him?"  
{He still lives. I will not intentionally kill Jibril. He is much to valuable to me. I will not allow his to expire so easily.} Xaphanel said. {As it is I have just found a way to make him taste better. You have been more than helpful to me Castiel. Once more I thank you for your company and your talks. You are a good friend to me.}  
"Can't you let them go? Please? I miss them and my mate mourns for his brother." Castiel begged so softly that his voice was barely heard.  
Xaphanel took Castiel's hand in his once more and let his tongue flick over his skin. {Friend or not Castiel, I am afraid that I'm not willing to give up my pet. Not after I found that bringing him pleasure makes him taste so much sweeter. I will contact you again so we may have another talk. Farewell.}  
Xaphanel summoned his flames and vanished into them just as he saw the archangels make a grab for him. He wasn't going to be taken from his archangel so soon. Not after finding out this new tidbit of information. Castiel had told him that lubrication and preparation but he had neglected to ask what kind. Thinking over it he knew that humans had shops dedicated to sex. Maybe he could find something there that would help.  
He finally found a decent place that was just closing up for the night. He made sure his human illusion was in place before walking in. He looked around and finally found a bunch of bottles all entitled 'lube' and, after careful reading, was positive that he has found what Castiel had been telling him about. There were also other things that drew his attention such as gags, fake cocks, clothing, and a collection of bondage gear. He picked up a riding crop and gave it a quick swing, pleased with how it felt and sounded and it made him wonder what Jibril's reaction would be to it.  
A young woman came over and gave him a smile. "Something for your girlfriend?" She asked.  
"Boyfriend." He corrected. "My first time bringing him pleasure. What do you know about the preparation of a male body for sex with another male?"  
The woman flushed. "I know about it but there are books that could help you as well if you'd like to look at those."  
Xaphanel smiled and reached for her, his illusion dropping. {No thanks. I'll just take what I want from you.} He said, making her scream as he dug through her mind, finding what he was looking for before dropping the now dead woman to the floor.  
Now that he understood what Castiel had been saying. Going over to the counter he began searching and finally found a duffle bag that was for sale. He walked over to the lubricants and used his tail to sweep the lot of them into the bag. With a grin he picked up the bag as started out only to pause and glance back at the wall of toys. Xaphanel glanced down at the bag then back up at the wall. Oh this was going to be so much fun. He couldn't wait to see his pet's face when he showed him all the pretty presents he had gotten him.


	18. A Risk Worth Taking

**Chapter 18: A Risk Worth Taking**

Michael let out a cry of pain as the hell fire flared out, dancing across the back of his hand and leaving blisters in it's wake. He bit out a curse and held the injured hand close to his body, trying to shield his mate from seeing the damage. Lucifer rushed to his side intent on seeing the damage but Michael brushed him off.  
"Michael please. Let me see. Without Gabriel you're going to be hard pressed to heal a wound like that. Please. Let me look at it." Lucifer begged, trying to grab for his mate's injured hand, knowing that he would try to brush the wound off.  
The First Born reluctantly held out his hand, revealing the borderline second and third degree burn decorating the back of his hand. "I'm okay."  
"No you're not." Lucifer said. "This is horrible. Look at your hand. We need to get back to the bunker. I know there's medicine for burns in the lab."  
"I should have grabbed him!" Michael growled out, pulling the injured limb away, his anger igniting. "I let him get away again."  
"That was hell fire Michael." Lucifer said angrily. "You would have been destroyed. You dying wouldn't help save Gabriel and Sam."  
"I know!" The First Born snapped. "We were...we were so close! Xaphanel was right here! He was right here!"  
"He'll be back."  
Both the archangels turned to look at Castiel. The dark haired angel had been disturbed when the message had gone off on his phone. He had gone pale and tense. Dean had questioned him but he had just clutched his phone and took off; no doubt leaving his poor mate terrified. Sensing there was more going on they had followed him and were now glad that they had. Xaphanel had been the last thing they had been expecting.  
"What makes you say that?" Michael asked.  
"Because he's in love with me." Castiel said softly. "I got inside his head when I was touching his tail. I was trying to find Gabriel and Sam. He's in love with me and wants me to join him. If I can get close to him-"  
"Stop."  
"But Lucifer if I can-"  
"No. We are not risking you too. Not after seeing what that monster is capable of. That is an order Castiel!" The Second Born snapped.  
Castiel flushed but lowered his head and nodded. Lucifer may not actively lead anymore since his Fall, but since his redemption his status as a general had been restored. That gave him the power to give an order even if he did't really like doing so. Lucifer sighed and came over and pulled Castiel into a hug, holding the seraph close. Castiel was a lot closer to Gabriel then most realized and partially blamed himself for getting hurt and distracting the Fourth Born's attention away from the fight.  
"I know you miss Gabby. We all do. We will get him back Castiel. We won't let Gabriel and Sam die there alone with that demon." Lucifer said feeling a sob rip free of his younger brother. "I promise you that we will find them. We just need more time."  
Castiel suddenly shoved the Second Born away, glaring at him through his tears that he tried to stop from falling. "How much time? How much time do you need? How much longer is it going to take?!It's been two weeks! Two! That thing has had my brothers for two weeks! Do you know what that's doing to me?! What it's doing to Dean?! Gabriel was my mentor! My teacher! He meant everything to me until he left heaven! He was the only one that cared about me until I met Dean and Sam! Sam taught me things! What it was to be human! What it meant to be a family! They did that for me and now...Now at a time when they need me the most I stand here, unable to help them! It makes me sick to know that I'm helpless to save them!"  
Lucifer went to grab his younger brother again but Castiel sharply took a step back. He frowned unsure of what to do when Michael, ever the hero, came forward and simply held out his hand to the sobbing angel. Castiel stood his ground for a moment, glaring at the First Born as well before he slowly took his hand and allowed the older angel to pull him close. Michael didn't give the raven haired angel promises or even words of comfort, unlike Lucifer had. Instead he held onto Castiel as the angel released all of his anger, his fear, and his hurt in his sobs. Castiel hadn't wanted reassurances; he just wanted the comfort and permission to stop being strong for a few minutes.  
Michael waited until Castiel's sobs had slowed to nearly nothing before pulling back to look at him and carefully dry his tears, minding his burned hand. "Are you calm now? If not then take all the time you need to okay?"  
The seraph nodded. "I am better. I apologize for my-"  
"Don't apologize. It's completely understandable and a normal reaction." Lucifer said coming closer. "This whole situation is stressful. I'm not surprised that you're upset over it. As much as I hate to say it, you are younger then us and haven't been dealing with human emotions for as long as we have. We forgive you even though you have nothing to apologize for."  
Castiel nodded went to Lucifer, letting the older angel hold him once more. Michael watched curiously at the smile that covered his mate's face. He knew that this wasn't the time or place but he couldn't stop himself from recognizing the smile on his face. He hadn't seen that smile in thousands of years but he knew it. Lucifer was smiling at Castiel that same exact way that he used to smile at his son. Had his mate begun fostering those same parental feelings towards their younger brother that he had felt towards his own fallen son? Shaking his head he knew there would be more time to think about it later; they had family to save.  
"Luc... We need to get back to the bunker. It's not safe out here and Dad and Dean are most likely worrying their heads off about us right now." Michael said softly. "Why don't you carry him? I don't think I want him flying on his own right now. The last thing we need is for him to become even more upset and crash. He could hurt himself and I don't trust heaven's healers with him. Not after the last time I had one look at him."  
Lucifer nodded and picked Castiel up, the younger angel not even making a sound. Michael raised an eyebrow at that and Lucifer shook his head. It seemed Castiel was taking comfort in having his older brother there to care for him. It made sense considering that the seraph had been playing the strong one for not only them, but for his mate too. Michael was frankly shocked that Castiel had held himself together so well. Since Gabriel and Sam's capture they'd all had at least one breakdown.  
Lucifer enjoyed breaking things to cope, as the two chairs that Castiel had constantly repaired proved. Dean had gone down to the shooting range and kept shooting until he felt better. He himself had taken to practicing with his blade, taking down his summoned shadows with practiced ease that allowed him to relax, even if it was only just for an hour or two. Even their father had lost his temper, triggering a couple of earthquakes and bad storms around the globe making the humans very confused at the out of season hurricanes and monsoons.  
Castiel on the other hand, as fas as Michael knew, hadn't said or done anything the even resembled a breakdown. No doubt he had managed to bottle up his emotions and kept a tight lid on them. With a sigh Michael knew that he didn't have the best examples to learn from. He was seen as cold, Lucifer was seen as dark, and neither Winchester brother seemed to be any better either. No doubt Castiel had just imitated what he had seen his older brothers and the hunters do multiple times. He was also fairly certain that the angel hadn't learned what to do when that damn holding back his emotions had finally failed, leaving it to hit him all at once.  
Lucifer spread his huge white wings, which had finally re-grown their feathers, and held his younger brother close as he flew back to the bunker. Michael hesitated for a few minutes, taking another look around the area to make sure they were safe before following them. When he landed it was just in time to see Lucifer put the younger angel down and lead him into the kitchen. He frowned and followed, picking up the emotions that were running rampant in the room.  
Dean was sitting at the table, an untouched glass of whiskey sitting in front of him. Chuck was kneeling down next to him, one hand on the hunter's knee and the other on his back. Both of his hands were glowing softly and gently rubbing at the hunter and Michael was shocked that the calming energy that his father was pouring into the human didn't seem to be making a dent in his emotions. Anger, worry, sorrow, helplessness, and fear were all waring with one another in the hunter. Michael now understood the term 'emotional train wreck' that Gabriel had often used when it came to describing how the eldest Winchester dealt with what he was feeling.  
"Dean?" Castiel called softly, both seeing and sensing his mate's distress.  
The hunter's head whipped up, green eyes wide and filled with tears. He stared at Castiel for a minute, a mix of wonder and relief in his eyes. The dark haired angel went to take a step but Dean was suddenly there, holding him, leaving Chuck to catch the chair he had been sitting in before it fell to the ground. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, feeling the man bury his face in his neck, possibly to hide the tears in his eyes that were most likely now attempting to fall. Castiel felt his heart break a little. Had his rushed exit upset the hunter that badly?  
Dean was suddenly pulling away from him as if burned. He began running his hands over his mate, carefully checking him over. When he was done both hands came up to cup the angel's face. Those green eyes roamed over face as if he was trying to memorize every detail before Dean leaned in close and kissed him. As the hunter pulled back a harsh sob slipped from him that he tried to cover up. Castiel caught his mate and pulled him back.  
"Dean?"  
"I'm okay." He hunter said quickly.  
"No you aren't." Castiel said. "You're upset. You're upset because of me."  
Dean was silent, staring at their joined hands.  
"I upset you." Castiel said letting go of his mate; looked like he would be sleeping alone tonight or maybe he could use that time to help the search parties.  
Dean let out an angry noise and the dark haired angel suddenly found himself slammed into the wall, the hunter's hand locked tightly onto his wrists and holding them above his head. Castiel was aware of Michael and Lucifer both moving to help him. There was a surge of power and the eldest archangels had stopped mid move, bound by their father's power. Chuck wanted this to play out without interference.  
"Don't you ever do that again you stupid bastard!" Dean snapped. "You shouldn't haven't gone!"  
"I had to Dean." Castiel said calmly. "I know it was a risk but-"  
"A risk?! Taking a walk at night dressed in black is a risk! Fighting a vampire while bleeding is a risk! Taking on an enemy with a weapon that you don't know works or not is a risk!" Dean snapped. "What you just did ranks right up there with fucking suicide!"  
"It was a risk I was willing to take!" Castiel said back angrily. "Xaphanel cares for me. He said so himself! I had to try and convince him to let them go! I had to try and get our brothers back! I'm tried of sitting here doing nothing!"  
"You think I like it any better?" Dean spat back, his own temper flaring. "Do you have any idea how bad you scared me when you left?"  
Castiel froze. "What?"  
"You left me Cas! You didn't say where you were going! You just looked at your phone and you...I spent a week wondering what happened to you! I spent a week wondering and worrying about you. Wondering if you were okay or if that son of a bitch killed you! I remember what that thing did to Gabe. The thought of you...of Xaphanel taking your from me and torturing you and r-r-raping you...I can't even begin to bare that thought."  
Dean let out a shaking breath and his grip loosened on the angel's wrists, allowing him to bring them down to his sides. "I know I don't say it as much as I should Cas, but I do love you. I love you more then I ever loved Lisa and she's the mother of my child. Having seen you die...each time it happened part of me died with you but then you'd come back and for a little while I'd be okay again. I...I can't lose you Cas. Not again. Not now."  
Castiel leaned in and kissed his mate softly and Dean let him go and pulled him into a nearly bone crushing hug. "I'm not leaving you Dean. Not now. You need me too much."  
"Cas...I don't know what to do. They can't...they said they can't find them. That they've looked everywhere but they can't find them. They're gone." Dean said before breaking into harsh sobs once more. "They're gone."  
Michael frowned and turned to his dad as he was released. "Dad? What did Dean mean by that? That they said they can't find them?"  
Chuck sighed and turned away, knowing that he was about to break all of his children's hearts with his news. "All of the teams sent out have finally reported in. I just had Pravuil bring me the report on what they found. They've all looked everywhere. No one can find Sam and Gabriel anywhere. I am sorry Michael. I don't think there's anything more we can do."  
"I don't believe that." Michael said. "There has to be a way! Xaphanel said that they were alive! That means they're out there waiting on us to save them Dad!"  
"I know what it means." Chuck said. "They still have hope that we can save them. I wish I could say that we could save them but I don't think we can."  
"Then let me talk to some people! To other demons! Maybe someone out there knows something about Xaphanel. Something that can help us find them!" Michael said, his temper flaring again.  
"Who would know him? He was made by an angel, something that would make other demons shun him. Raphael kept him hidden and only Gabriel knew about him until Xpahanel began attacking and even then we didn't know his name until Gabriel told Crowley. I know you are trying to find a silver lining but you're grasping at straws Michael." Chuck said gently. "There's no one out there who knows Xaphanel as well as Gabriel does."  
"Yes there is."  
Both Chuck and Michael turned to look at Lucifer who was staring at the floor. The Second Born looked up at them with hope and excitement in his eyes. Michael frowned and took a step towards his mate. Lucifer gave him a smile and vanished. He returned a few seconds later carrying a bloodstained book along with a worn leather bag and Michael felt his heart stop in his chest and his blood run cold at seeing the stained feathered cover.  
"Lucifer what are you doing with that book?" Michael asked softly.  
"After...After Razael...I stole it." Lucifer said, his voice cracking. "He was the Guardian of the Angelis Lexicon. He told me once that as it's guardian he had access to certain spells. Resurrection spells. Ones that work on archangels like us. I was...I was going to bring him back but...I went to hell before I could gather everything I needed to bring him back. I wanted my son back. Now I just want my brothers back. So that's what I'm going to do. A life for a life."  
Michael froze; he had been ready to agree until he heard that. "What?"  
"That's how the spell works Michael. It requires a life willingly given. If I cast the spell then I can bring back the only one who knows about Xaphanel. I can bring back Raphael and he can find him and free Gabriel and Sam." Lucifer said, clutching the book tighter. "It's a long shot but right now it's our only chance. It's one that I'm willing to take. We're out of options."  
The First Born gave him a weak smile. "If you are dead set on this Lucifer then let me make it easier. You can cast the spell and we'll use my life instead. Before you say no hear me out. If you die then Crowley will run hell and with me running heaven everything you've worked so hard on will amount to nothing. If I give my life then you can run heaven and Crowley can run hell and between the two of you there can be peace. The time for a Warrior leading Heaven has passed."  
"Michael..." Lucifer whispered, dropping the book and bag and rushing over to hug his mate.  
Michael chuckled and held him close, savoring it while he could. "Besides...It seems fair to me that you take my life with that book since I used it to take your son's life. It won't be revenge but its close enough for me. How much time do you need?"  
"I don't know." Lucifer admitted. "It was so long ago that I don't remember the spell anymore. It might take me a few days to find it and then a few more days to get what I need to cast the spell. It might also take a few days for him to come back. We're looking at another two weeks at most."  
Michael smiled and gave him a kiss. "Then that mean's I have at least a week and a half more to spend with you. I guess I better make it count."  
"Or you both could do the smart thing and let me cast the spell and instead of one of you dying you could share the burden of the spell and both use half your life energy to power the spell."  
Lucifer and Michael both froze as they seemed to register what was being said to them. They looked up at their dad who was picking up the Lexicon and gently wiping the dust from the cover and fixing the pages. He looked up at them with a smile as he closed the blood stained book and set it on the table with the bag.  
"You can do that?" Michael asked softly.  
"Of course you can. The spell Lucifer is looking for is one of the few that have a loop hole like that." Chuck said. "So you can both do the spell and no one has to die. I'm sure Gabriel and Sam would feel better knowing that neither of their brothers had to give up their lives just to save them. Now Lucifer, go get Crowley and your demons, and Michael, get you garrison. The new moon is in two week and we can't miss it. If we do then we'll have to wait another month before we try this again."  
There was a rustle and they were both gone and Chuck pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. The phone rang three times before he hung up. He waited a minute then called back and let the phone ring twice. Hanging up again he waited one more time before making one last call and letting it ring four times before hanging up. He waited and after a few seconds the phone started ringing and he answered it with a smile.  
"Hello?"  
^You called?^  
"Yeah I need a favor. From you and your mate." Chuck said with a smile at the male voice.  
^She is in the middle of beheading a vampire. What did you need?^  
"Lucifer brought the Lexicon here. You were right. He stole it." Chuck said. "Remind me to never bet against you."  
^So what do you need from us?^ Came the female voice. ^Sorry for the wait. I had my hands full with a blood sucker.^  
"I want to know if the two of you would like to come help save Gabriel." Chuck said.  
There was silence from the other end of the line and the female's concerned voice asking the male if he was okay. Chuck heard the man assure her that he would be okay, that he was just in shock and needed a minute but he was okay. She said she understood and was there for him no matter what.  
^When do you need us?^ The female asked, knowing her mate was too shaken to answer.  
"As soon as you can. Time is running out for us." Chuck said. "I can feel Gabriel dying."


	19. Salvation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!   
> NON-CON AND SLIGHT GORE AHEAD!   
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!   
> YOU MAY ALSO NEED A TISSUE!

**Chapter 19: Salvation**

"What are we waiting for?" Dean asked looking at the spell that was laid out on the floor. "I think we've waited long enough!"  
"We're waiting for the help I sent for. One of them is the best person for casting this spell." Chuck said. "They won't be much longer. I promise."  
"Who did you send for Dad?" Lucifer asked.  
"No one you know." God replied as there was the sound of the bunker door opening followed by Crowley leading two people in.  
Both were wearing long hooded black robes but one was clearly male and the other female as they had pushed back the robes, revealing their bodies but not their faces. The male was wearing black leather and the female was wearing a halter top and a short skirt. They came in and stopped before Chuck and bowed to him before they reached out and took each other's hands.  
"Thank you for calling us." The man said, his voice younger then what expected. "I'm glad I can be of help to you once more."  
"Yes. We're happy to be able to help." Said the young woman. "I'm so glad you called us. You can call me Ovieae and this is Monons."  
"'Guiding Star' and 'Love' in Enochian? Can this get any stranger?" Michael asked turning to his mate only to find Lucifer staring that the young man. "Lucifer? Do you know him?"  
"What? No! At least...I don't think so." The Devil admitted. "It's strange. For some reason I feel like I should though."  
Michael frowned and turned to Castiel only to find that the younger angel was staring at the young woman the same way that Lucifer was. He did not like this at all. Chuck brought the Lexicon over to Monons and held it out to him. The man seemed to hesitate before reaching out and taking the book. The book began to glow and ghost like shackles rose from out of the cover. Two went around his wrists, two around his ankles and the last one went into his hood, possibly around his neck. The man let out a sharp cry and there was a shout of pain before the shackles vanished and he fell to one knee, burns visible on his wrists, the book floating in front of him.  
"Ol Monons!" The woman cried rushing to his side.  
"I'm fine. The book had to bind itself to me." The man panted out. "It's not too bad."  
"You're burned." She whispered as she began healing him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
The young man nodded. "I would do it even if I wasn't sure. I'm ready now. Lucifer, Michael, please step into the circle and stand back to back. If I were you I'd hold hands to keep each other steady because this will be painful. It won't be too bad because my mate will be healing you as this happens. Shall we began?" The young man asked, grabbing the book once more.  
Lucifer and Michael moved into the circle. As Lucifer went to get into place, Michael grabbed him and kissed him hard. Lucifer smiled and got into place and felt Michael stand behind him gripping his hand tightly. The circle they were in began to glow white and Lucifer felt the spell begin to pull at him and it started out like a slow burn but it quickly turned into a burning pain that shot up his spine like lightening sending his nerve endings screaming.  
He felt Michael grip his hand tighter. The First Born was arching against him and twisting. A few seconds later the pain increased and Michael began to scream and Lucifer grabbed his other hand and helped keep his mate on his feet. He grit his own teeth and fought the urge to scream. He had endured worse pain then this and he would be strong for his mate. He would show Michael that he could be a strong mate for him.  
The pain and light suddenly vanished and Lucifer stumbled a bit and suddenly found himself being led out of the circle. He was sat in a comfortable chair and he felt Michael curl up against him, breathing hard. The warmth of strong angelic healing filled him and it made his eyes snap open to look down at his feet where Oiveae was kneeling. Was she the one healing him? The answer turned out to be a resounding yes when she reached over and began healing Michael. She paused and took the bandage off his burned hand. She examined it carefully before she healed it, leaving behind no damage; something he thought only Gabriel capable of.  
"How-"  
"My mate is a healer. Probably the strongest since Gabriel himself. Not bad considering she's only half angel." Monons said proudly, the archangels looking at the woman in shock, and making Castiel look heartbroken. "They are more common then you think."  
The two archangels stared at her as she got up and walked back over to her mate. She went over and stood next to her mate, resting her head on his shoulder. Chuck came over and checked both his sons before turned to look back at the circle. Spinning around it was a massive black ball that was spinning and moving angrily and bouncing around, confined by the spell. Chuck winced as it hit the spell wall and bounced back.  
"Dude, the fuck is that?" Dean asked. "It looks angry. Why is it so pissed off?"  
"It's Raphael." Castiel said, staring at he black mass, watching as it tried to get to him.  
"Is he supposed to look like that? I thought Grace was white!" The hunter said.  
"He's been tainted." Monons said softly. "Something has corrupted him. Twisted everything that he is. I haven't started to contain him because it won't do any good at this point. He's Fallen. Possibly worse then Lucifer ever could have."  
"I can fix it." Oiveae said softly. "I'm good at fixing emotion and mental wounding."  
She stepped forward and raised both hands, channeling her healing power. Raphael went ballistic inside the spell, bouncing around and trying to escape. It didn't seem to do much good as the longer Oiveae focused, the lighter the ball became. It was slow going but soon enough the ball was nearly white once more. Chuck moved forward and placed his hands on her shoulders and began giving her a boost of power giving her the last little bit of power she needed. The ball gave a shudder and the last of the black faded away. Raphael seemed confused as the ball twisted and turned softly, as if he was looking around. It slowly sank to the floor and seemed to rest there.  
Oiveae let out a tired sigh. "He's okay. I managed to purge the taint in him. He's back to normal. He's healed."  
"Now we just need to get him into a new body." Chuck said.  
"Or I can make him a vessel like Gabriel did for himself." Monons said. "That way he won't have to worry about stealing someone away from their family and he can come and go as he pleases. It seems like the best course of action we can take at this point."  
"How long will that take?" Dean asked. "Because no offense but that demon bastard has had Gabe and Sam for a month! We don't even know if they're okay!"  
"This won't take long. I promise." Oiveae said. "Trust us. We want Gabriel safe too. He's important to us too. I can't say how but he is."  
"Do it." Michael said weakly. "Gabriel's life might depend on it."

 

"Please! I can't take anymore! Please!" Gabriel begged, his body shaking horribly. "I'm begging you please stop! It's too much! It's starting to hurt!"  
{Just enjoy it Jibril. It makes you taste good.} Xpahanel said, thrusting harder into the unwilling body below him and watching his reaction with glee.  
Gabriel let out a shout and arched, pushing weakly against the demon's chest. He was hard as a rock and more then ready to burst but the ring that was sitting tightly at the base of his erection prevented it. Ever since the demon had figured out that pleasure made him 'taste' better the demon had done everything he could to mix the pain and pleasure and it left Gabriel weaker then ever, not to mention that he was disgusted with himself for responding to the demon's touches.  
The first time it happened Gabriel thought he had dreamed the while thing; that the demon had jacked him off in the middle of the night and hadn't fed from him. The next morning proved him wrong when Xaphanel had dumped and couple of duffle bags at their feet spilling the bottles of lube and toys everywhere making Gabriel cower against the wall in fear. Not that it helped as Sam had gotten knocked out by a well placed blow from the demon and the angel was dragged, kicking, screaming and fighting, all the way to the bed.  
Unable to stand the abuse on his body anymore Gabriel snapped reaching up and clawing at the demon's face in a desperate attempt to make it stop. Xaphanel let out an angry noise and pulled out of the angel making him gasp out in pain. The demon waiting until the angel slid off the table before he shoved Gabriel hard. The blonde lost his balance and stumbled on his weakened legs, slamming hard into the corner of the table. There was a strange sound that the archangel let out but it seemed to go unnoticed by Xaphanel. Sam let out a startled noise as Gabriel slid to the floor, his face pale with shock, hand going to the large red mark left by the wood.  
Xaphanel pounced on the archangel once more, knocking him to the floor and thrusting back into him. If the demon had been paying attention he would have noticed the change in his toy. Gabriel laid there under him, his body jerking with every thrust but he took it all silently. There were no more pleas for it to stop or attempts to escape from what was happening to him. The biggest indicator that something was seriously wrong was the fact the angel's raging erection was beginning to flag, despite the cock ring on his body.  
Sam felt his heart clench in his chest at the sight unfolding before him. Gabriel's eyes had gone blank and he was staring at nothing. He was completely limp under Xaphanel, letting the demon paw at him and not even flinching when the demon's tongue slid out and began licking at his skin and sliding along his lips before dipping into his mouth and pulling back. Gabriel just laid there, breathing softly and clutching at his side as Xaphanel violated him. It wasn't too much longer until Xaphanel began to pant and let out a high pitch whine, his tail twitching madly. This was something that Sam had quickly learned meant that the demon was close to releasing.  
Looking around Sam saw that a few potatoes had fallen off the table. He used his foot and managed to pull two close and picked up the first one. He pulled back and took careful aim, making sure that he wouldn't hit his mate. He threw the first one as hard as he could. It smacked the demon right in the face, pulling a growl from the demon. With a grin Sam picked up the other one and threw it as well. Xaphanel let out a roar and pulled away from Gabriel and jumped at him, landing a solid strike on Sam's cheek before letting out a roar and vanishing in his hell fire.  
Sam laid on the straw, his cheek throbbing painfully. When Xaphanel had stuck him, he's felt something pop and his cheek was now rapidly swelling and he could almost feel his eye blackening. He let out a groan and looked up. Gabriel hadn't moved since he had hit the floor and Sam wished that he wasn't chained; he needed to get to his mate.  
"Gabe? Gabe can you hear me? Please say something." Sam begged.  
The angel was quite and unmoving and it made the hunter fear the worst. What if, in Gabriel's Bound state, that blow had been too much? Was he possibly looking at his husband's dead body? Had he acted to late to try and save his mate? He refused to believe that. Gabriel was still alive. He could see the rise and fall of the angel's chest. Maybe Gabriel was in shock from the injury. He just need to come out of it and he'd be okay.  
"Gabe. Gabe! Gabriel!"  
"S-Sam?" Came the soft confused whisper and Sam nearly jumped for joy.  
"Gabe!" Sam cried happily. "Xpahanel's gone. Are you okay?"  
Gabriel let out a whimper and slowly began to move, inching his way across the dirt floor. "Sam...Keep talking...I'm so tired."  
"It's okay." The hunter reassured him. "I know it hurts. I can't imagine how bad it hurts. I'm right here though. I promise. I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I believe in you."  
Gabriel let out a whimper and stopped moving. "I...I can't..."  
"Yes you can! I know you. I know my mate! Now get up Gabriel! Lucifer wouldn't want you to give up and neither would Razael!" Sam coaxed. "Do it for them. They wouldn't want you to give up and let Xaphanel win so do it for them! Get up Gabriel!"  
Gabriel let out a weak noise and began crawling again. Sam counted in his head as the angel slowly made his way over, worried when it took almost five minutes; even when Xaphanel had left the archangel a blood mess it hadn't taken Garbiel that long to get to him. The angel's strength finally gave out just as he reached Sam's area and the hunter wasted no time pulling his weakened mate close.  
"Gabe are you-" Sam paused, shocked into silence. "Gabe you're cold."  
Gabriel let out a whine and pressed his hand harder to his stomach. Sam frowned and reached down and moved the angel's hand away. The redness had faded into a dark bruise that was blossoming across the angel's stomach from where he had connected to the table. Sam reached out and touched the area, surprised to find that the angel's abdomen was rigid and it made the angel flinch at the gentle touch. Gabriel let out a little cough and a small trail of blood came from the corner of his mouth. Sam felt his heart stutter in his chest.  
"Gabe?" He asked shakily.  
"I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean for this to happen." Gabriel whispered. "I'm so sorry."  
"I don't understand." Sam said. "What's wrong? What did he do to you?"  
"It's internal bleeding Sammich." Gabriel said softly, sounding tired.  
"What can I do to help?" The hunter asked, worry lacing his voice.  
"I need to lay on my left side. It'll keep me from vomiting." Gabriel said, hissing as his mate moved him carefully. "I'm sorry Sam."  
"Why are you sorry?" The human asked softly.  
"I...I can't fix it Sam. I'm...not going to make it this time." The archangel whispered softly.  
"No. No we can fix this! We just need to get Xaphanel to come back and take the cuffs off and you'll be okay. You'll be able to heal and then they'll find us and-"  
"What do you think about having kids Sam?"  
The hunter paused, thrown off by the sudden question. "What?"  
"Kids. After my son died I never gave it much thought." Gabriel said with a smile. "Now that I'm with you...I've been thinking about it again. Especially now that you're my mate. I would love to have a child with you, if you'd let me."  
Sam tried not to let Gabriel see just how upset he was becoming. "I...I never gave it much thought. I didn't ever think I'd have the chance to have husband, much less a family."  
"I think...I think I'd want a girl this time." Gabriel said, his smile growing. "A girl sounds nice. I don't know what we'd name her. I never picked out girl names. I didn't think I'd ever have one."  
"Mary Rosie Winchester. Mary for my mother. Rosie for the angel that you lost." The hunter said, kissing the top of the angel's head. "The one you named your guitar after."  
"Mary Rosie...I like it." Gabriel said. "A beautiful name. I bet...I bet she'd have your eyes. I always loved your green eyes."  
Sam began to tremble a little; this couldn't be happening. "Then she should have your blonde hair. Then she'd be perfect. Just like you."  
Gabriel let out a chuckle that turned into a weak cough, making blood come up once more. "I think you'd make a wonderful dad Sam. Our daughter would want for nothing."  
"If I'd be her dad then would that make you her mother?" Sam asked. "Because I'm not sure that I could keep a straight face calling you mommy."  
"I'll have you know that I make a great mommy." Gabriel protested. "Just ask Lucifer and Castiel. I raised my son and then Castiel not to mention the other angels I took care of while I was still in heaven. I love kids. I'm the archangel of pregnancies too. Kids love me."  
"I think it's the candy you give them." Sam said drawing another chuckle and cough from his mate, making Sam's worry increase.  
"Thank you Sam." Gabriel whispered. "For loving me and being my mate. You have no idea how happy you made me."  
Sam wanted to respond but his voice stuck in his throat. Gabriel chuckled at his reaction. He reached up and put his hand on Sam's cheek and gave a gentle tug. The hunter bent down and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Pulling back Sam was surprised to see that Gabriel's eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face.  
"Gabe?"  
"I love you...Sam Winchester." Gabriel weakly, the smile never leaving his face.  
Sam was about to respond when there was a bright glow that came from outside. Sam covered Gabriel's body with his own as the door to their prison went flying off it's hinges, smashing through both tables, and finally smashing the bed on the other side of the room. Xaphanel came tumbling in after it followed closely by a furious Raphael, who's bronze wings were out and flared. Sam blinked not believing what he was seeing.  
Chuck walked in behind the Third Born and his blue eyes fell on Sam and Gabriel. Sam looked down intent on telling his mate that they were saved but he froze, his heart stopping in his chest. Gabriel hadn't moved an inch since he had whispered his confession of love to Sam. He was still smiling but his lips had taken on a slight shade of blue and the blood was steadily dripping off his chin in a little river.  
Chuck pulled Gabriel from the hunter's shocked embrace and laid him flat on the floor. He began pouring his power into his youngest archangel. Sam sat still, barely noticing the blanket that was draped over him, his green eyes focused on his dying mate. Chuck's face was set into an angry visage as he allowed his power to work, but there was something off about it, like the deity didn't have much hope that he could save his son. Gabriel finally let out a weak cough but Chuck didn't stop.  
Those gold eyes weakly opened and he turned to look at Sam. "Hoath ol..."  
Sam let out a sob, not needing to know Enochian to know what his mate was saying to him. "I love you too Gabriel. I always will. Please...Please don't leave me. I just got you back. Please...Please..."  
Gabriel gave him a smile and took a shuddering breath before his gold eyes closed once more.


	20. The Road Less Traveled

**Epilogue: The Road Less Traveled**

Lucifer stared down at the boiling pot in front of him, looking at it but not really seeing it. The bubbling liquid was supposed to distract him and calm him, not allow him to think more on what had happened. He really didn't want to think about it. If anything he wanted this past month to be nothing more then a bad dream; a nightmare that he would wake up from where his little brother would give him that goofy smile and tell him that everything was going to be okay and that he had to stop being so worried about things. That might never going to happen again though. Not after this past month.  
"It's boiling over Luc."  
Lucifer blinked and looked down, cursing at the sight of the mess that was now covering the stove. He grabbed the pot to remove it from the heat, forgetting that the pot had metal handles. He let out a yelp as he burned his fingers and knocked the whole pot to the floor. The pie filling that had been in the pot splattered everywhere, covering the floor and cabinets. Lucifer let out an angry noise and the kicked the pot sending more of the chocolate pudding out to cover the area.  
"Luc!"  
Warm hands grabbed him and he snapped, lashing out at the one holding him. There was a startled noise and then another set of hands joined the first in holding him. He refused to give up, twisting and spitting curses. After a few minutes his anger began to faded and it left him feeling drained. There was a sudden stabbing pain in his arm and he turned to swat at it but he began feeling lightheaded. He was being drugged! He didn't need to be drugged! He needed his baby brother! The world around him began to blur and he felt a warm hand on his face.  
"Let...go...I want...Gabby..."  
"I know. I know you do. It's okay though Luc. I have you. Just rest. You need it okay?" Michael said softly.  
He watched carefully as the Second Born began to relax. It didn't take long until the Devil was sleeping peacefully against his chest. He felt a burst of relief as Balthazar sat aside the needle and went straight to examining his mate's burned fingers. The angel examined the burns and healed them, pleased that they weren't that bad. Releasing his older brother's hands he quickly picked up the neede and recapped it to throw away later.  
"He's okay. The burns weren't bad." Balthazar said. "That shot will let him have a right good kip for a few hours at least. Has he even slept since you did the resurrection spell?"  
"No." Michael admitted. "I think he's been to afraid to sleep. He has such a close bond with Gabby that this is really taking it's toll on him."  
"I don't think being knacked is his only problem. What about having a bit of nosh?"  
Michael shook his head. "Nothing. I can't remember the last time I saw him eat or sleep."  
"Right. Best get him off to Bedfordshire. I'll get this shambles sorted. Go have a kip with him. Give me a bell if you need me. I'm going to be here for the next fortnight." Balthazar said with a smile.  
Michael nodded and picked up his mate and left, heading for their room. Balthazar gave a snap and cleaned the room up. He sighed and began pulling out the things he'd need for his own cooking. He was in debt to Gabriel and now he was going to pay it back. No one was able to take care of themselves right now so he was going to do it.  
"Gabriel will be so chuffed." He whispered to himself as he began cooking.

 

Castiel held tightly to the blanket in his hand, the one that Gabriel had made for his daughter. The seraph was trying not to let his sobs out even though his face was buried in Dean's chest. The hunter was whispering softly to him, not trying to calm him, but just trying to offer him comfort. He had both arms wrapped tightly around his mate trying to give him what little bit of comfort he could.  
It was times like this that Dean wished he was an angel. Gabriel had explained to him that when another angel was upset, that the best way to calm them was to wrap them in their wings. Dean didn't have wings to wrap his mate in and it hurt that he couldn't give Castiel the comfort that he was so desperately seeking. It almost made him regret mating to his angel because he deserved so much better then a flightless human that couldn't take care of him.  
"I don't want an angel. I want you." Castiel muttered softly.  
Dean let out a snort. "Right now I think you do need an angel. Our bond is going haywire and me hugging you doesn't seem to be helping."  
"Still want you."  
The Winchester chuckled. "I know you do. I'm still not sure why but you do. I won't leave you unless you ask me to."  
"Never."  
Dean sighed. "I just wish I had a way to make it seem like-"  
Castiel frowned as his hunter cut himself off. "Dean?"  
The brunette didn't answer but instead let him go. Dean got out of bed and left the room, making Castiel tilt his head in curiosity as his mate left. Maybe Dean had something he remembered he was supposed to do? The question was answered when the hunter came back in with a fur blanket wrapped around his shoulders and grinning like mad. He laid back down in the bed and pulled the angel close once more, wrapping them both in the blanket.  
It only took a few seconds but Castiel understood what his mate had done. He was using the fur blanket to imitate an angel's wings. Castiel couldn't help but think that it worked as he finally felt like he was safe. The first sob that came from him was nothing more then raw pain. Dean held him tight, keeping him wrapped in the warmth that was being provided to him. Dean felt better now that he was taking better care of his mate. He held Castiel as he sobbed, half wishing that he could be there like this for his brother as well but he also knew that Sam wasn't letting anyone touch him at the moment. With a sigh Dean tightened his grip on his sobbing mate, while his heart went out to his brother.

 

Raphael sighed as he watched from the doorway of the medical wing that had been set up. The healer that was in there was not only trained by his younger brother but also by the best humans on the planet. He had taken it upon himself to seek the angel out knowing that he could be trusted. The doctor came out of the room and the Third Born did not like the look on his face at all.  
"Suriel?" He asked softly, not wanting to disturb the two in the room. "How bad is it?"  
The red haired angel sighed. "Pretty bad. He's suffered more then I thought the human body could ever handle and I have seen a lot. Broken ribs, a broken wrist, his cheek is shattered. He has lacerations all long his back, neck, wrists, ankles and hips. Not to mention all the tearing from the assaults. If he were human I'd say that he had no chance of recovery but there is also the fact that he was Bound while this happened. His chances are slim. His body was without oxygen for almost ten minutes. Brain death occurs after six."  
Raphael turned his pain filled brown eyes back into the room. "So...even though we saved him there's a chance he could have brain damage? But he's an archangel."  
Suriel sighed. "He was human when it happened. That's the deciding factor here Raphael. When any angel is without Grace they become mortal and suffer from mortal ailments. Gabriel has a strong will to live though. I'm keeping a close eye on him and I'll be asking some of the human doctors for some of the best ways to proceed. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to bring him out of this. I know time doesn't mean much to angels like us but trust me when I say that time is the healer of all wounds. He just needs time. They both do."  
Suriel grasped his shoulder in a show of support before he pulled his file close and vanished, no doubt to speak to some of the humans about what to do. Raphael hesitated in the doorway. He wanted to go in and talk but he wasn't sure that he'd be welcome. In angelic law the power of the mate supersedes the power of all others unless the mate is indisposed; then it would fall to the first born child of the mated pair. After everything that had happened he was surprised that he was even being allowed to look in the room at the two prone figures.  
Figuring that the worst the could happen was that he'd get yelled at and kicked out he slowly made his way into the room. To his surprise he was completely ignored and made it over to the bed completely unhindered. He stopped next to the bed and stared down, trying not to cry at the sight. He didn't have the right to cry because this was his fault.  
Sam was laying curled up on his side, the side of his face nearly black from his broken cheek but it was finally beginning to show signs of healing after a week of being treated. The hunter was pressed as tightly to his mate's side as he could be, his head resting over his slowly beating heart. Sam had even gone as far as to wrap one of Gabriel's arms around himself. He hadn't moved an inch since getting ut of his own bed to crawl into his mate's, forcing Suriel to put a catheter in the human along with a feeding tube and iv line.  
Gabriel was worse off. His wounds were being very slow to heal, even with the antidote being given to him. He was pale and thin and there were dark circles under his eyes. The various wires and iv's tubes connected to him just seemed to make it look so much worse. By far, to him ayway, the worst was the tube going down his brother's throat. Suriel had assured him that the life support was just a precaution but it still made him sick to his stomach to see it.  
Chuck had managed to keep the angel alive but it had come with a price. Chuck had been so focused on repairing the internal damage to the angel's body that he hadn't realized that the angel wasn't getting any oxygen. He had quickly fixed it but by then the damage was done. Gabriel was alive but he was in a coma according to Suriel which was both a good and bad thing.  
Raphael reached out, intent on moving some of Gabriel's hair out of his eyes but stopped just a few inches short of touching him and pulled back. What right did he have to touch his brother after everything he had done? He sighed and went to turn away only to have something latch onto his sleeve. He turned to find Sam clutching his sleeve. The hunter pulled him closer until Raphael's hand touched Gabriel's before he released him.  
Raphael let out a heartbroken smile and took Gabriel's limp hand in his and kissed the back of it. Deciding that there was nothing else he had to do at the moment he pulled up a chair and took a seat next to the bed. Now seemed like the perfect time for him to start being Gabriel's big brother once more.

 

"You couldn't have done anything?" Crowley asked. "Anything at all?"  
"What would you have me say Crowley?" Chuck asked, staring at the demon over the top of his desk. "That this could have been avoided?"  
"You could have at least given them some bloody warning!" The demon snapped. "Have you seen your sons?!"  
Chuck sighed and threw his quill down and gave the demon a sarcastic look. "No I haven't seen my heart broken sons. Why don't you tell me all about it though?"  
"Michael has gone from a Warrior to a bloody Nanny just to take care of Lucifer! Lucifer has turned into an emotional workaholic wreck that has two bloody settings! Pissed off or a sobbing mess! He's stopped eating and don't even ask me when the last time he slept was!  
"Raphael has made a completely empty room into his workspace and it's all the way in the bleeding basement! I tried to get him to move but he said, and I quote 'I deserve to be hidden away in a dark place and never allowed to see the light of day again for what I've done.' That sounds about as healthy as what Lucifer is doing! And he's another one that isn't sleeping or eating!  
"Then there's the Squirrel and his pet angel! Poor little Castiel won't even get of out the damn bed! He's laying there in mourning for the angel that raised him! The squirrel is trying his damndest but we both know that for a trauma like this that only another angel can help but he's so bloody upset that all he wants is his mate!  
"And don't me even get started on the Moose! You know how that's going! He won't eat, he won't talk, he won't let anyone touch him! At this rate you might as well start digging two graves! One for the mouse and one for the moose! The rate he's going it won't be long now! Who knew that a Winchester would kill itself when confronted with a situation like this?  
"The only son you have that seems to be functioning is the tall Brit! At least he can properly nanny your kids since you seem to be wanting to take a leave of absence again. Is this what you like? How you get your kicks? You have a bunch of kids, tell them how much you love them and then when they really need you the most, you throw them in the deep end of the pool and then tell them that it's either sink of swim? If it is then I see why Lucifer hated you in the first place!"  
Chuck waited for a few minutes. "Are you done ranting Fergus?"  
Crowley made an uncomfortable face and nodded. "Yes. For now."  
"Good. I know you don't believe me when I say this but what's going on right now needs to happen. These events right now are at a turning point. This is where everything could either change or go horribly wrong." The diety said pointing to the crystal ball on his desk.  
Crowley stared. "You...You showing them another way then?"  
Chuck nodded. "Normally I wouldn't involve myself in something like this I am doing what is best for everyone. I know it doesn't seem like it but what is going to happen is going to be painful for everyone but it will end happily. It just means that if I can swing this then everyone will be happy again. Even you. We can bring your mate back."  
The demon hesitated. "You promise you can bring him back for me?"  
"I promise." God reassured him.  
Crowley nodded and motioned to the crystal. "When do we start then?"  
Chuck picked up the crystal and tossed it up in the air before letting in smash into the ground shattering and shrouding the world in gray.


End file.
